El Juego del Gato y el Ratón
by Alexiasmasen
Summary: Bella Swan, es una agente secreta, Edward Masen, es un sexy e inteligente hombre, que se dedica a negocios poco claros relacionados con las antigüedades. Son iguales pero en distintos lados de la ley. El problema: la atracción sexual entre ellos...
1. Chapter 1

_**YO NO SOY LA AUTORA SOLO ME DEDICO A LA ADAPTACION DE LAS NOVELAS QUE LES TRAIGO, SI LES CAMBIO ALGUNAS COSAS O LES AÑADO OTRAS, PARA DARLE UN MEJOR DESARROLLO, PERO NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL LA PUBLICARE AL TERMINO DE LA MISMA.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 1: ****Conociendo al Enemigo**

.

.

_**Ciudad de Nueva **__**Cork**_

—¡Dios…! Es aún más guapo que en las fotos —se dijo Bella Swan a sí misma mientras ajustaba el objetivo de sus extraños prismáticos.

Aquel artilugio parecían unas elegantes gafas de sol, así que Bella no se molestó en disimular ante la gente que pasaba a su lado por la calle, sino que fijó el zoom en el hombre alto y con el pelo cobrizo que acababa de salir del hotel Piazza.

Edward Masen, también conocido como Anthony Cullen. De unos treinta y ocho años de edad.

Origen: desconocido.

Residencia actual: Niza, Francia.

Ocupación: solucionar problemas.

Repitió los datos de memoria, aunque lo que veía a través de sus gafas no era exactamente lo que recordaba de las imágenes que había obtenido el Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia, M16, durante varios meses de investigación.

De pronto las imágenes sin vida que había observado durante la reunión informativa previa a la misión se habían convertido en un hombre de carne y hueso que salió a la acera después de despedirse del portero con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Definitivamente, era un hombre de ésos a los que sus compañeras de instituto habrían considerado muy por encima de la media.

Con sólo apretar un botón, la lente del zoom le ofreció una imagen aún mejor. Los ojos verdes contrastaban con el cabello cobrizo y la piel bronceada. Su cabello brillaba bajo el sol de la caída de la tarde.

Edward Masen tenía aspecto de pasar gran parte de su tiempo libre navegando, pescando o haciendo surf en las aguas azules de la Riviera francesa. Y según sus datos, eso era precisamente lo que hacía.

Pero Bella sabía también que pasaba el resto de su tiempo viajando por el mundo en su jet privado para dirigir sus negocios.

La opinión pública lo tenía por un ejecutivo con intereses en campos muy variados, pero en la Inteligencia Secreta se sospechaba que algunos de los negocios de Edward Masen eran ilegales y ése era precisamente el motivo por el que estaba en Nueva York en aquella luminosa tarde de primavera.

Y por el que Bella lo había seguido hasta allí.

Con un movimiento que para cualquiera sería el de alguien colocándose las gafas de sol, Bella apretó otro botón y tomó la imagen del hombre frente al hotel Piazza.

Objetivo captado.

Edward Masen parecía un turista paseando entre la multitud como si fuera uno más.

Sin embargo, Bella sabía que no había nada de fortuito en aquella visita a la ciudad. Un informante les había dado datos fiables que relacionaban a Edward Masen con un reciente robo a una casa de subastas.

Pero no porque fuera uno de los ladrones.

Aquel tipo parecía moverse con tremenda facilidad por los diferentes estatus de la sociedad; tanto entre los ricos y privilegiados como entre los integrantes del oscuro mundo del crimen organizado. Se codeaba con poderosos inversores de todos los continentes, ya fueran financieros internacionales o miembros de familias acaudaladas.

Tenía reputación de ser un brillante negociador a la hora de hacer tratos y resolver cualquier tipo de problema inesperado, todo ello sin dejar prueba incriminatoria alguna. Y lo más importante, sabía guardar secretos.

Un hombre para todo.

La idea hizo sonreír a Bella. Resultaba irónico pensar que la descripción de lo que hacía Masen resultara muy parecida a lo que hacía ella. La diferencia era que Edward Masen trabajaba para los malos. Para un malo en particular.

Aro Volturi.

Un hombre al que la justicia quería detener a cualquier precio.

Al igual que Edward Masen, Aro Volturi era conocido por su habilidad como empresario despiadado y feroz, una reputación construida a base de rumores, insinuaciones y sospechas. Volturi llevaba trabajando más de cuatro décadas, durante las que se había convertido en una figura poderosa a la que muy pocos se atreverían a enfrentarse.

Según el Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia, los rumores, las insinuaciones y las sospechas en relación con Volturi estaban justificadas. Volturi era un obsesivo coleccionista de antigüedades que cuando deseaba adquirir algún objeto, no se desanimaba por el hecho de que dicho objeto no estuviese a la venta. Sólo en el Reino Unido, se sospechaba que en las últimas décadas, había «_adquirido_» innumerables piezas de valor incalculable procedentes de museos o de residencias privadas.

Dado que disponía de los recursos necesarios para llevar a cabo sus acciones a través de intermediarios, Volturi quedaba bien protegido. Pero con el paso de los años, se había vuelto más audaz. Aunque ningún organismo internacional tenía pruebas suficientes para acusarlo de nada, después de una serie de golpes que habían tenido lugar en diferentes puntos del globo, la agencia de Bella en colaboración con Interpol, había llegado a la conclusión que se daban las circunstancias adecuadas para establecer contacto con alguno de los socios de Volturi.

Así pues, Edward Masen era el medio por el que llegar al objetivo principal.

Con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza, Bella lo vio cruzar la calle y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ella también estaba en movimiento.

Con su elegante traje de chaqueta, podría haber sido una residente más de aquella ciudad en la que las ejecutivas usaban calzado cómodo y llevaban los zapatos elegantes en una bolsa hasta llegar al trabajo.

Ella también llevaba los zapatos de tacón en una de esas bolsas de viaje junto con algunos objetos más que la harían pasar por una neoyorquina más: el pasaporte, el teléfono móvil y un ordenador portátil.

Se subió bien la bolsa al hombro y comenzó a caminar por la Quinta Avenida sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo, admirando la mezcla de desinterés y concentración con la que él pasaba junto a las tiendas más exclusivas de la

Gran Manzana.

Admirando el modo en que se movía. Admirándolo a él.

Masen se movía con una soltura que sin duda lo hacía parecer pertenecer a cualquier ciudad del mundo. Desprendía seguridad en sí mismo.

Hasta ese momento, aquel tipo encajaba a la perfección con la información que le habían dado de él.

Aunque Bella no había esperado que se tratara de un hombre tan guapo.

Cuando se detuvo frente a un semáforo, Bella le tomó otra fotografía con la esperanza de captar la expresión de su cara en el momento en el que levantó la mirada para observar lo que lo rodeaba con la misma habilidad y discreción con la que lo habría hecho ella misma. Pero para Bella resultaba evidente que estaba analizando el escenario; se lo decía el modo en el que apretaba la mandíbula, o quizá la manera en la que fruncía el ceño. Seguramente lo reconocía porque ella había estado en la misma situación y había hecho aquellos mismos gestos un millón de veces. Ella también tenía muchas más cosas en la cabeza de las que nadie podría imaginar con sólo mirarla.

Aunque no estaba segura de qué debía esperar de Masen, Bella estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. Sabía cuál era el motivo que lo había llevado a la ciudad, pero ignoraba cómo se haría cargo del negocio. Había pensado en varias posibilidades plausibles, pero ninguna de ellas incluía una visita a la catedral de San Patricio, y sin embargo allí era precisamente adonde se dirigía, pues ya había empezado a subir los escalones de la entrada al templo.

¡Vaya! ¿Qué negocio tendría con Dios su guapo objetivo?

Bella no era especialmente religiosa, pero se había criado en la campiña inglesa, donde la misa de los domingos formaba parte de la vida del pueblo. Por eso trataba de no juzgar a otros en ese aspecto.

Desde que trabajaba como agente de la inteligencia, se había encontrado en no pocas situaciones que muchos habrían considerado moralmente cuestionables.

Así que a menos que lo que Edward Masen iba a hacer en la catedral, estuviera relacionado con Aro Volturi, a Bella no le interesaba.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió pensar que una iglesia era un lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo la entrega de un artículo robado y se decidió a seguir a Masen al interior del templo.

Se quitó las gafas-prismáticos y localizó a su objetivo de inmediato antes de unirse a un pequeño grupo de mujeres que también acababan de entrar. Observó a Masen pasear por la catedral, observándolo todo con actitud ausente, como si tuviera costumbre de visitar iglesias. El sol se colaba por las vidrieras inundando de color los bellos rasgos de su rostro.

¿Estaría allí para realizar una recogida?

Durante la investigación previa a comenzar la misión, Bella había llegado a la conclusión de que el modus operandi habitual de su objetivo consistía en elegir lugares públicos para realizar sus oscuros negocios. Había visto un vídeo en el que se le veía entrar en la iglesia escocesa de Queen's Cross para recoger la corona y el cetro de la princesa Charlotte de manos del hombre sospechoso de haber dirigido el robo al museo y lo había hecho con la normalidad del que entraba a la iglesia a oír misa.

Por desgracia, ni siquiera aquel vídeo bastaba a la agencia para acusar formalmente al ladrón, ni al hombre que parecía entregar todos aquellos objetos a Volturi.

Era evidente que Masen no tenía demasiados reparos a la hora de elegir escenario para sus negocios pero, ¿una catedral? A Bella le parecía que llevar a cabo negocios tan oscuros en una catedral era tentar demasiado al demonio, pero claro, no era ella la que lo estaba tentando.

Decidió seguir a las mujeres en su periplo hasta un bonito bajorrelieve de un santo mientras él se dirigía a un altar flanqueado por dos estatuas y una docena de turistas entre los que Masen se movía como pez en el agua. A Bella se le aceleró el corazón sólo con pensar que pudiera recoger los objetos robados de la casa de subasta a la vista de todo el mundo.

Ella se sentó frente a una capilla y mientras fingía que rezaba, volvió a colocarse los prismáticos para observar cómo su objetivo se acercaba a otra capilla. Bella no veía a nadie más cerca de él, ni había nada en él que indicara que pudiera estar buscando algo que le hubieran dejado escondido por allí.

Se acercó a un cepillo, hizo una donación y después encendió una vela bajo la atenta mirada de Bella, que lo observó con la mirada fija en la llama y algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios.

No se reunió con nadie para hacer ninguna recogida.

No buscó nada debajo de los bancos de la iglesia.

Sólo inclinó la cabeza ante el altar, se santiguó y volvió a salir de la catedral con la misma naturalidad con la que había entrado en ella mientras Bella seguía mirándolo sin parpadear.

Edward Masen había entrado a la iglesia a encender una vela. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí?

Bella no pudo por menos que plantearse la posibilidad de que aquella actuación hubiera sido en su honor. De manera instintiva, se dirigió hacia la puerta inmediatamente después de él, pues de nada habría servido que lo perdiera.

Antes tenía que averiguar si efectivamente sabía que lo estaba siguiendo o no.

Masen se detuvo en la puerta para ceder el paso a una pareja que entraba, momento que Bella aprovechó para salir por una puerta lateral. Se apresuró a dar la vuelta a la esquina que daba a la Quinta Avenida y lo hizo justo en el momento en el que él salía por la puerta principal de la catedral.

Y comenzaba a caminar directamente hacia ella.

Bella se detuvo en la acera y levantó el brazo como si estuviera parando un taxi, de manera que se ocultó la cara para que él no la viera al pasar. Pasó tan cerca de ella, que pudo sentir el olor de su loción de afeitado, un aroma sutil, caro y muy masculino. Un aroma que no dejó de sentir ni siquiera al darse la vuelta para seguirlo.

No hubo contacto visual, ni señal alguna de que sospechara de ella. Si la había descubierto, lo ocultaba con muchísima habilidad, pero eso no era ninguna sorpresa para Bella. Nadie habría conseguido que no lo atraparan durante tantos años de no haber sido habilidoso.

Muy habilidoso.

Esa vez el objetivo la condujo hasta un edificio junto a Central Park en el que los apartamentos debían de costar más de lo que Bella había ganado en todos los años que llevaba trabajando para la Agencia de Inteligencia. Era uno de esos inmuebles de antes de la guerra en el que residían las familias más ricas de la ciudad.

Edward Masen le mostró una tarjeta al portero y después entró como si fuera el heredero de la corona y lo estuvieran esperando para tomar el té.

A veces odiaba vigilar a los sospechosos y ésa era una de esas veces. No podía estar segura de que no la hubiera llevado hasta allí intencionadamente, pues sin duda Masen era consciente de que cualquiera podría averiguar el nombre de los residentes de aquel edificio. De hecho, no tardaría más de dos minutos en recabar dicha información. No obstante, Bella se mantuvo en el sitio por si el objetivo utilizaba las escaleras en lugar del ascensor, de esa manera averiguaría aún más rápidamente el piso al que se dirigía. Tuvo suerte. Unos segundos después vio cómo Masen empezaba a subir los escalones de dos en dos y pudo observarlo gracias a los prismáticos y a la pared de cristal de la escalera.

Con la ayuda del zoom pudo admirar el modo en el que la tela de los pantalones se le ajustaba a los muslos… y al trasero con cada movimiento.

¡Vaya, vaya…! En la información que le habían dado sobre Edward Masen no se decía nada de que tuviera el mejor trasero del mundo, un trasero que daba ganas de acariciar sólo con mirarlo.

Una voz seria hizo que se olvidase de golpe de la reacción de sus instintos.

—Perdone, señorita.

Bella trató de ocultar la sorpresa al mirar al guardia de seguridad uniformado que la observaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Hola, agente —respondió ella alegremente al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas de sol—. Hace una estupenda tarde de primavera, ¿no le parece?

El guardia no ablandó la expresión de su rostro ni un ápice, lo que indicaba que no iba a resultar tan fácil de engatusar. Bien hecho.

—La verdad es que en estos momentos lo que me interesa no es el tiempo, sino saber qué hace usted merodeando por aquí.

—¿Merodeando?

Bella se echó a reír mientras jugaba con la idea de admitir que había estado admirando el trasero de aquel hombre.

Sería la primera vez que hacía algo así.

Pero dado el aspecto irritable del guardia de seguridad, que seguramente llevaba poco tiempo en el puesto, Bella optó por darle una respuesta más conservadora.

—En realidad estoy trabajando —afirmó dando unas palmaditas a su bolsa—. Trabajo para _Hampstead, Heath y Asociados_. Nuestra central se encuentra en Londres, pero tenemos oficinas por toda Europa. Ahora estamos buscando un lugar para instalarnos también en Estados Unidos… y eso era lo que yo estaba haciendo; echarle un vistazo a la zona —añadió acompañando sus palabras con un gesto que señalaba al edificio.

—¿Lleva algún tipo de identificación?

—Claro. Si me deja mirar en la bolsa, le daré mi tarjeta y el pasaporte.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás para darle espacio. Bella sacó el pasaporte y una tarjeta de visita que confirmaba su historia y se quedó quieta mientras el guardia examinaba ambas credenciales.

Si bien era cierto que los estadounidenses tenían en los últimos años un cuidado más que justificado con la seguridad, había sido muy mala suerte que el guardia la hubiera descubierto admirando aquella bonita vista con sus prismáticos. Bella era una magnífica agente, motivo por el cual le habían asignado aquel caso.

Pero hasta el momento no había hecho más que vigilar al objetivo, por lo que era muy pronto para que la misión se complicara… al menos esperaba que aquel incidente no fuera un mal presagio de lo que la esperaba.

—Está bien —dijo por fin el guardia con la misma seriedad—. ¿Necesita algo más antes de proseguir su camino?

—Me parece que no. Ya he comprobado los dos edificios en los que estamos interesados. Les diré a mis jefes que sin duda éste tiene la mejor seguridad.

Por fin consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa.

—Bueno, señorita, que tenga un buen día.

Era obvio que quería alejarla de allí, así que Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió de él.

Podía sentir la mirada del guardia sobre ella mientras se alejaba por la calle hasta que dio la vuelta a la esquina y pudo esperar agazapada, pues no tenía la menor intención de perder de vista a su objetivo. Tenía que volver al edificio, pero esa vez sin llamar la atención del guardia. Lo cual no sería ningún problema porque a Bella le gustaban los retos.

Y esperaba que Edward Masen lo fuera.

.

.

.

.

Edward se fijó en aquella mujer nada más entrar en la galería. Entre los asistentes a la inauguración de aquella exposición de antigüedades de la Grecia clásica, ella parecía… fresca, lo cual no era común en aquella marea de ropa de diseño, peinados artísticos y perfección cosmética.

Así pues, la observó con curiosidad mientras él se tomaba una copa de _Moët Chandon_ y charlaba con Jessica Stanly, la anfitriona de la exposición. Bueno, en realidad era Jessica la que charlaba con él, ya que no había parado ni para tomar aire desde hacía ya un buen rato. Pero a Edward no le importaba participar en aquella conversación mientras tuviese la libertad de admirar aquella belleza que observaba un óleo de Artemus frunciendo el ceño.

Quizá fuera su piel inmaculada, con sólo el toque justo de color para resaltar una boca hecha para ser besada. Llevaba un vestido blanco de líneas sencillas que la distinguía de los brillos y las lentejuelas de la alta costura neoyorquina y que sin embargo hacía resaltar las curvas perfectas de su cuerpo.

Toda ella era sutil seducción, una mujer que le hacía imaginar dos cuerpos que se acercaban en la oscuridad y el sonido de las respiraciones entrecortadas. El pelo castaño y suave le enmarcaba el rostro de un modo muy sexy.

Se habría fijado en aquella mujer incluso aunque la inauguración no hubiera sido tan aburrida. Pero Jessica no tenía la culpa de que la fiesta fuera así; como miembro de una de las familias más importantes de la Gran Manzana, Jessica sabía muy bien cómo organizar eventos. Un quinteto de cuerda de la Orquesta Filarmónica amenizaba el ambiente con su música, el catering lo había elaborado el que era considerado el mejor chef del momento en la ciudad y el champán circulaba generosamente por la fiesta.

Pero ni siquiera un buen _Moët_ podría quitarle a Edward el mal sabor de boca que le provocaba el negocio que lo había llevado a Nueva York.

No, la culpa de su estado de ánimo era suya y sólo suya.

Con una sonrisa forzaba, Edward asintió a uno de los comentarios de Jessica mientras comprobaba que la mujer de blanco, como la había bautizado, no se le escapaba de la vista.

Aquella visión al menos conseguía mejorar su humor.

La vio aceptar con una sonrisa una copa de champán de uno de los camareros que se paseaban por la sala y volvió a causarle la misma impresión. Le daba la sensación de que había mucho más tras la apariencia sencilla de aquella mujer y ella no parecía molestarse en ocultarlo. Y sabía que su impresión no era errónea porque siempre había tenido muy buen ojo para juzgar a la gente.

Era una habilidad que le resultaba muy útil.

Con esa misma habilidad, atrajo la atención de Jessica hacia la esposa de un senador a la que acababa de ver entrar y a la que sin duda tendría que saludar personalmente la anfitriona. Así condujo a Jessica hacia la señora Weber y se dispuso a encargarse del asunto que lo había llevado allí aquella noche.

Sólo después de hacerlo podría empezar a disfrutar de la velada… y podría conocer a la mujer de blanco.

Después de disculparse ante ambas damas, se dirigió al aseo, no sin antes ceder a la tentación de mirar hacia donde se encontraba la elegante mujer de blanco, a quien se había acercado Mike Newton, un cretino que jamás perdía la oportunidad de hablar con una belleza como aquélla.

Unos segundos después, tras comprobar que no había nadie más en el aseo, sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y marcó un número.

Sólo tuvo que esperar a la segunda señal para oír la voz que le contestaba del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Va todo según lo previsto?

—Sí, ¿y allí?

—Ningún problema.

—Bien. Tres minutos.

Edward cortó la conexión, cambió el timbre del teléfono por vibrador y volvió a guardárselo para ponerse los guantes negros. Una vez con los guantes puestos, se sacó del bolsillo un pequeño aparato electrónico y abrió la puerta del baño.

No había nadie en el pasillo, aunque se oían voces procedentes del aseo de mujeres.

Con rapidez, Edward tomó una imagen digital del pasillo que conducía a las escaleras. La cámara de seguridad se encontraba en el rincón sur del techo, así que tuvo que cuidarse de no entrar en su campo de acción.

Resultaba difícil mantener el equilibrio con un pie apoyado en el zócalo y el otro en la pared. Su metro noventa de estatura le ayudó a alcanzar la cámara de seguridad del techo y colocar frente a ella la imagen que había obtenido con su cámara, de modo que sólo se vería la imagen del pasillo a oscuras y completamente vacío que él había fotografiado y podría moverse libremente.

Esperaba que aquel invento no fuera necesario, pues había acordado con su contacto que aquella noche no vigilaría aquella zona. Pero Edward jamás confiaba su futuro a nadie y por supuesto, no iba a arriesgarse a que una cámara registrase todos sus movimientos.

Bien era cierto que su socio en aquel negocio no suponía demasiado riesgo.

Aquel oficial de policía tenía mucho más que perder que él. De hecho, hasta aquel negocio, había sido un ciudadano ejemplar con un historial profesional intachable.

Por desgracia, nadie era perfecto y Edward había progresado tanto en su carrera descubriendo las imperfecciones de los demás.

Se deshizo de aquel pensamiento tan rápidamente como pudo y se aventuró hacia las escaleras. Parecían desiertas, pero prefirió esperar a dejar de oír unos pasos a lo lejos antes de comenzar a bajar. Edward no recordaba cuándo se había vuelto tan cauto, pero así era. Esperó entre las sombras a que apareciera su contacto.

Allí estaba. Vestido con el uniforme de la policía de Nueva York.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Edward bajando los últimos escalones.

—Todo en orden —dijo el oficial—. He desactivado la vigilancia de todo el sector. ¿Ha traído los informes?

Edward hizo caso omiso a la pregunta.

—Enséñeme el amuleto.

El policía echó mano a un bolsillo del que sacó una cajita.

Durante la investigación previa, Edward había visto una fotografía de _La Estrella Blanca_ en una casa de subastas. En aquel momento, le había parecido que aquel amuleto era demasiado sencillo para Aro, que normalmente se encaprichaba de piezas mucho más espectaculares, pero lo atrayente de aquel objeto era su leyenda. Una leyenda que prometía amor verdadero a aquéllos que tuvieran un corazón puro y una maldición para los que no.

Edward no creía en maldiciones, ni en más suerte que en la que cada uno se forjaba, pero al agarrar el amuleto, sintió un extraño calor en la mano, como si aquel objeto tuviera vida. Enseguida se preguntó si lo había imaginado o si el policía lo habría sentido también.

El amuleto era el precio que el veterano agente había tenido que pagar por un error cometido hacía unos tres años en la brigada antivicio. Edward había tapado aquel error y había chantajeado al oficial para que le entregara _La Estrella Blanca_, que se encontraba bajo custodia policial. Hasta el momento todo había salido de acuerdo al plan y lo cierto era que Edward no creía que el agente se hubiera planteado cambiar de opinión.

En realidad, el error del policía había sido bastante previsible: un importante alijo de droga había desaparecido justo en el momento en el que el agente había tenido que mandar a la universidad a sus dos hijas gemelas; una, a Yale y la otra, a Vassar.

Edward podía imaginar lo difícil que debía de resultar pagar los estudios de dos hija en dos de las mejores universidades del país con el sueldo de un policía y por tanto, no era de extrañar que aquel hombre hubiera caído en la tentación de echar mano de aquel alijo.

Así pues, el agente no era un delincuente, sólo era un buen hombre que había cometido una equivocación. Eso significaba que resultaba muy fácil de manipular.

Aunque, después de todo, no había tenido tan mala suerte. Edward había jugado limpio. Una visita a la comisaría, un amuleto robado y un breve encuentro en un museo y el agente podría volver con su mujer y sus dos hipotecas como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Mientras observaba el amuleto de nuevo, Edward tuvo la seguridad de que había elegido bien el objetivo; el agente estaba más preocupado por tapar su error que por beneficiarse de él.

Tras devolver _La Estrella Blanca_ a su cajita y guardársela en el bolsillo, Edward sacó unos documentos del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se los dio al policía.

—¿Satisfecho?

—Siempre y cuando tenga la seguridad de que no volveré a ver ninguna copia de estos papeles circulando por ahí.

—Yo no tengo ningún interés en usted y la gente para la que trabajo ni siquiera sabe quién es usted. Esos documentos no son más que el pago por sus servicios, eso es todo.

El hombre asintió sin demasiada convicción. Edward sabía que no le creía, pero no sabía si eso le importaba.

Sin volver la vista atrás, Edward volvió a subir las escaleras y después se detuvo frente a la puerta de los aseos para asegurarse de que no se oía nada. Abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y asomó la cabeza. Nada.

Estaba ya en mitad del pasillo cuando oyó el sonido suave de una risa.

Se dio media vuelta y vio a la mujer de blanco saliendo por otra puerta.

Estaba sonriendo.

**

* * *

Que os ha parecido el capítulo promete no¿?...pleas dejen sus comentarios... si la historia gusta... prometo ración doble todos los dias... si no tiene mucho exito (espero que no, jejeje) subiré con menos frecuencia. un besote bien grande. nos leemos..  
**


	2. Química

**Capítulo2: Química**

.

.

.

—**V**aya, hola, guapa —dijo Edward sin que su voz reflejara el menor atisbo de sorpresa—. ¿Se ha perdido?

Ella negó con la cabeza con un gesto que atrajo la mirada de Edward sobre su boca seductora y sobre el movimiento insolente de su barbilla. Aunque la luz del pasillo era muy tenue, podía ver la sorna reflejada en su rostro.

—Es que quería pillarlo al salir del baño.

Era inglesa, pensó Edward, lo cual explicaba por qué había resaltado tanto entre todas las estadounidenses. Pero que fuera británica no explicaba qué estaba haciendo allí, cerca de la puerta de emergencia y lejos de los aseos. Se le dispararon los instintos. No estaba acostumbrado a ser sorprendido.

—¿A qué debo tal placer? —preguntó él.

Porque, fuera cual fuera el motivo de aquel encuentro, lo que era seguro era que era todo un placer. Ver a aquella mujer de cerca y admirar el modo en el que se apoyaba en la pared era una verdadera delicia. Tanto era así, que no pudo evitar fijarse en las esbeltas piernas que quedaban desnudas a partir de las rodillas.

—He pensado que era una lástima seguir mirando una escultura de Eros cuando lo que quería era un poco de buena compañía —le lanzó una mirada que consiguió terminar de dispararle la adrenalina.

—¿El bueno de Mike no le daba buena conversación?

—¿Me ha visto antes? Esperaba que lo hubiera hecho, pero contestando a su pregunta… no, don Ejecutivo Yanqui no me ha impresionado ni la mitad de lo que parecía impresionarse a sí mismo con todas sus acciones en Bolsa.

Edward se echó a reír y en ese mismo instante, decidió que deseaba proseguir con aquella conversación. Por desgracia, en aquel momento no estaba libre; antes de poder seguir charlando con la encantadora dama, tendría que retirar el aparato que entorpecía la imagen de la cámara de vigilancia.

No podía hacer otra cosa, pues si lo dejaba allí, los vigilantes se darían cuenta en cuanto se hiciera de noche y notaran que la luz no cambiaba en el pasillo. Entonces investigarían lo ocurrido e interrogarían a todos los asistentes a la inauguración. Desde luego, Edward prefería no aparecer en ninguna lista de sospechosos.

Un hombre de su reputación debía siempre tener mucho cuidado.

Su bien más preciado era poder moverse por todo tipo de círculos sociales y en todos los lugares del mundo. Si empezaba a llamar la atención cada vez que cruzaba una frontera, pronto habría perdido todo lo que tantos años y tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir… entrar en contacto con un hombre de la importancia de Aro Volturi.

No quería tener que dejar de utilizar el nombre que utilizaba.

—Edward Masen —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano para luego llevarse la de ella a los labios y comprobar que su aroma era tan femenino como su aspecto—. Y usted es…

—Bella Swan.

—Bella —repitió el nombre, disfrutando de un sonido tan sensual como la mujer a la que designaba.

También disfrutó del leve temblor que sintió en su piel al entrar en contacto con su respiración. Sabía que no era más que una reacción, pero Edward había hecho carrera gracias a su habilidad para fijarse en detalles como ése.

—Un bonito nombre para una bonita mujer —le soltó la mano pero, para su sorpresa, ella no la retiró.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos.

—¿Lleva guantes?

—He estado colocando una estatua.

Ella siguió observando sus manos enguantadas esbozando una sonrisa y Edward pensó que tenía una boca perfecta.

—Hay unas piezas magníficas en la exposición —comentó ella mientras movía levemente el dedo sobre la tela de sus guantes.

—Es cierto. Pero estoy seguro de que aún no ha podido verlo todo. Déjeme que sea su guía.

—Encantada.

Aquella palabra era todo lo que Edward necesitaba para agarrarla del brazo y comenzar a caminar con ella hacia la sala. Una vez allí, le serviría una copa de champán y luego se excusaría durante unos segundos para terminar el asunto que tenía entre manos y así poder continuar disfrutando de la compañía de tan deliciosa dama.

Pero al llegar frente a la puerta de la sala, Bella se detuvo en seco.

—¿No se le olvida algo?

Tenía los instintos tan alterados, que apenas podía dilucidar qué tenía aquella mujer que le afectaba tanto.

—¿Qué?

Ella levantó una mano por encima de sus cabezas y señaló directamente al dispositivo electrónico.

Eso era. Aquella mujer no era sólo una belleza vestida de blanco.

—No parece que ése sea su sitio, ¿verdad? —dijo él.

—Yo creo que no.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que me pertenezca a mí?

—La más sencilla aritmética.

—¿Cómo que dos más dos son cuatro?

—No llevaba guantes cuando salió de la sala, así que supongo que debió colocar la escultura… ¿Dónde? ¿En las escaleras? ¿O acaso hay otra galería en el piso de arriba? Porque no creo que la haya puesto en el aseo y no suelo equivocarme.

No, desde luego no se equivocaba. Pero, ¿por qué estaría jugando con él?

—¿Intenta acusarme de algo?

—¿Hay algo de que acusarlo? —replicó en tono seductor. Edward se echó a reír.

—¿Cómo sé que no fue usted la que puso eso ahí para grabarme a mí?

—No puede saberlo —miró a su reloj y después volvió a mirarlo a él, esbozando una nueva sonrisa—. Debo reconocer que estoy impresionada con usted. Según mis cálculos, que empezaron cuando salió de la sala, puso ahí ese dispositivo hace al menos nueve minutos, yo lo he entretenido aquí durante otros dos, lo que quiere decir que ya lleva ahí unos once minutos más o menos. No creo que quiera dejarlo ahí, pues ambos sabemos que los guardias de seguridad no tardarán en darse cuenta y cuando lo hagan, interrogarán a los invitados, cosa que no creo que usted desee.

—¿Y qué es lo que la tiene tan impresionada?

—Que no parece ni mínimamente nervioso.

Edward no pudo responder, porque justo en ese momento se oyeron unas risas femeninas que pertenecían a dos mujeres que se dirigían al baño.

—¿Cree que se preguntarán qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Bella.

—No tendrán la menor duda de lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Con un rápido movimiento, Edward la llevó hasta la pared y estrelló su boca contra la de ella. Ahora era él el que estaba impresionado. Bella no reaccionó con sorpresa, sino que se dejó llevar por los movimientos de su boca y le entregó unos labios con sabor a champán… unos labios suaves, cálidos y deliciosamente excitantes.

Unos labios que no tardaron en abrirse para dejar paso a la lengua de Edward, que cada vez estaba más excitado por la respuesta de Bella, por el modo en que le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos y las curvas de su cuerpo se habían amoldado a él. Todo su cuerpo parecía haber despertado con el contacto de aquella mujer; se le había acelerado el pulso y toda la sangre se había acumulado más abajo de su cintura. Todo ello no le dejaba más opción que la de hacer que aquel beso se hiciera más y más profundo.

Si su boca estaba hecha para que la besaran, el cuerpo entero de Bella estaba hecho para el amor.

Había sumergido los dedos en su pelo, haciéndole sentir cosas que no imaginaba pudiera experimentar con tan inocente movimiento.

Tenía un cuerpo fuerte, mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista, algo que hacía suponer que llevaba una vida muy activa. Aquella mujer le había provocado la erección más rápida de su vida.

Pero estaba seguro de que no era el único afectado por tan repentina intimidad.

Había algo en el modo en que se movían las caderas de Bella que le decía que no estaba fingiendo. Otro misterio más que añadir a la larga lista.

¿Sería una ladrona audaz a la que habían enviado a atraparlo?

Era británica… ¿pertenecería al servicio de inteligencia?

Sólo tenía una respuesta para tantas preguntas… se había metido en un buen lío. Había bajado unas escaleras y de pronto su vida había dado un giro radical.

Quizá no supiera quién era Bella Swan, ni por qué había estallado aquel fuego entre ellos, pero lo que sí sabía era que aquella mujer iba a suponerle un gran problema. Cuando por fin se separaron, hacía ya un buen rato que las dos mujeres habían entrado al aseo. En realidad, quizá habían entrado y salido mientras ellos se besaban; de ser así, desde luego Edward no se habría enterado. Lo único que sabía en aquel momento era que el corazón le latía con tal fuerza, que sentía la necesidad de buscar apoyo en la pared.

No podía dejar que ella supiese cuánto le había afectado aquel beso.

—Buena estrategia —susurró Bella con la respiración entrecortada—. Has vuelto a impresionarme, Edward. Reaccionas rápido.

—Gracias —tenía suerte de ser capaz de contestar.

Bella volvió a señalar al techo.

—El problema del pequeño dispositivo electrónico sigue ahí.

—Sin duda debe de ser un problema, lo que no sé es para quién.

Ella se echó a reír de un modo que le resultó a Edward enormemente sensual, tanto que tuvo que controlar el deseo de volver a estrecharla en sus brazos.

—Para ti, Edward, lo admitas o no.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabremos. Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Me dejas que sea tu guía y así puedes tenerme vigilado?

—En realidad lo que voy a hacer es salvar tu bonito trasero.

—¿De verdad?

Eso sí que resultaba prometedor. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo cierto era que no le iría mal que alguien le salvara y sin duda era mucho mejor que se tratara de una mujer que además consideraba que tenía el trasero bonito.

Ahora sólo tenía que averiguar quién era y qué quería…

Bella miró al rostro de Edward, pero no consiguió ver nada revelador en él. De cerca era aún más atractivo, Peligrosamente atractivo, con esa increíble sonrisa y esos hombros tan anchos. No pudo evitar preguntarse si su impresionante aspecto era el culpable de que se sintiese como si acabara de bajarse de un barco.

¿Y sólo por un beso?

No entendía por qué todo su cuerpo era consciente de la presencia de aquel hombre, ni por qué le latía la sangre en las venas y se le había disparado la adrenalina de un modo que le resultaba demasiado familiar. Tan familiar como el peligro.

Pero enseguida se recordó que estaba en el pasillo de un museo y era una agente bien entrenada y perfectamente capaz de defenderse de Edward Masen en caso de que intentase algo raro. Por no hablar de que a pocos metros había una sala llena de filántropos.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía en peligro?

Con sólo volver a mirar a Edward a los ojos Bella se dio cuenta de que el único peligro que la acechaba era la atracción que sentía por aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

Y sabía que no era la única que sentía esa atracción. Quizá no supiera lo que estaba pensando con mirarlo a la cara, pero reconocía una reacción verdadera en cuanto la veía y la suya lo había sido. El bulto de su entrepierna no había dejado lugar a dudas.

La química… eso lo cambiaba todo.

Arrancando la mirada de su rostro, le tomó una mano y le quitó el guante.

—Déjame —dijo mientras se ponía ella el guante y pensaba en que sus manos eran tan grandes y atractivas como él mismo—. ¿Podrías levantarme?

Él enarcó una ceja fingiendo que no comprendía. Era evidente que Edward trataba de evitar por todos los medios que Bella pensase que tenía algo que ver con el pequeño dispositivo, ya que no sabía quién era ella. Bella optó por seguirle la corriente.

No podía culparlo. También trabajando del lado de la ley era muy importante tener precaución, pues muchas veces ser cauto era la única manera de no ser descubierto y seguir en el anonimato. A veces incluso era lo que podía salvarlo a uno de la muerte.

Se levantó ligeramente el vestido para mostrarle las sandalias de tacón que llevaba.

—Con estos zapatos no creo que pueda subirme yo sola —explicó fijándose en el modo en que él no apartaba la mirada de su pierna—. Pero si tú me ayudas, podré alcanzarlo.

Edward no respondió, pero de pronto Bella sintió sus manos alrededor de la cintura. La fuerza de sus manos daba fe de la agilidad y de la condición física de aquel hombre que podía levantarla del suelo sin el menor esfuerzo.

Por un momento volvió a sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella y el calor volvió a inundarla por dentro, una respuesta puramente física que la hizo desear volver a probar sus besos.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, algo para lo que necesitaba de toda su habilidad.

Era de suponer que Edward no habría tenido que tapar la cámara de seguridad si hubiera tenido un contacto dentro del museo que habría podido desactivar el sistema de vigilancia de esa zona.

Eso le suscitaba más dudas sobre lo que había estado haciendo allí. ¿Había actuado solo?

Quizá había realizado alguna entrega o se había reunido con alguien.

¿Qué relación tenía lo que había hecho esa noche en el museo con la visita a Manhattan?

La agencia no había encontrado prueba alguna que demostrase que Edward Masen era un ladrón, por lo que Bella había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba allí para solucionar un problema surgido tras el reciente robo de la casa de subastas.

Tenía que averiguarlo y para hacerlo, no podía permitir que nada se interpusiera entre ellos y menos aún un pequeño objeto electrónico que podría ponerlo en peligro ante el servicio de seguridad del museo y más tarde, ante las autoridades locales.

Aquel hombre debía ser suyo y sólo suyo.

Mientras trataba de desinstalar el dispositivo, se concentró en no sentir el contacto de su cuerpo y el calor que traspasaba la tela del vestido.

—Ya lo tengo —dijo después de unos segundos.

—Impresionante —respondió él.

Bella no pudo saber si se refería a lo que acababa de hacer o a ella misma.

Antes de volver a dejarla en el suelo, Edward la obsequió con un lento y sensual recorrido por su cuerpo que consiguió que le resultara muy difícil encontrar fuerzas para hablar.

—Gracias.

—Me alegro de haber sido de utilidad. Bueno, Bella, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora con esa maquinita?

Buena pregunta. Por desgracia, no tenía una buena respuesta que darle… al menos por el momento. Así que dio un paso atrás sin decir nada y le obligó a que hiciera lo mismo antes de volver a enfrentarse a su mirada.

Una mirada claramente aprobadora.

Una mirada de interés.

Una mirada que le hizo preguntarse qué estaba haciendo allí.

Aquél era el hombre que le resolvía los problemas a Aro Volturi, un hombre que utilizaba su talento para manipular situaciones y ayudar a criminales. Entre ellos existía una evidente química, sí, pero Bella iba a utilizar dicha química en su propio beneficio.

—Tengo un plan —un plan atrevido que incluía conseguir la cooperación de Edward a través de la seducción.

—No me digas, Bella.

—Siempre tengo algún plan —respondió al tiempo que se guardaba la maquinita en el bolso para después devolverle el guante—. Gracias.

Él se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta antes de darle paso.

—Volvamos a la galería.

Bella dejó que la guiara hacia la sala llena de gente mientras se preguntaba qué debía hacer con el pequeño dispositivo. Sabía que allí no habría nada que incriminara a Edward; sin duda él era demasiado inteligente como para cometer tal descuido. También parecía tener un enorme autocontrol, pues sin duda se moría por hacerle mil preguntas para averiguar quién era y sin embargo seguía actuando con completa calma y normalidad.

Tenía que decidir cómo actuar con él ahora que sabía que disponía del arma de la seducción y de la evidente atracción física que había entre ambos, pero debía decidir si quería utilizar dicha arma.

Edward respondió a su promesa de ser un buen guía. Se comportó con tal amabilidad, que Bella se esforzó por impresionarlo.

—He oído que la señora de la boa de plumas es la propietaria del jarrón con dibujos de Eros y Gea —comentó Bella.

—Antes también has mencionado a Eros. ¿Te interesa la mitología?

—No, sólo Eros —le lanzó una mirada de sensualidad con la que esperaba despertar su curiosidad.

—¿Qué te interesa exactamente de Eros?

—El deseo y la pasión, por supuesto. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

—A mí también me interesa la atracción porque surge donde y cuando menos te lo esperas —explicó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la yema del dedo pulgar—. ¿Sabes que en la mitología más temprana Eros representaba la fuerza que atraía mutuamente a dos personas? Fue mucho después cuando se convirtió en el hijo de Afrodita y empezó a representar también el deseo y la pasión.

—¿Has estado estudiando para esta exposición o es que eres aficionado a la mitología griega?

—Digamos que me gusta aprender y aprovecho cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo.

Sin duda algo que debía de ser muy importante en su trabajo.

—Muy diplomático.

Edward levantó su copa hacia ella a modo de brindis y después se la llevó a los labios sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, que también estaban clavados en los de él. Así continuaron varios segundos, hasta que él volvió a hablar:

—Dime, Bella, ¿quién te ha invitado a venir esta noche? No recuerdo haberte visto con ninguno de los anfitriones y creo que no lo has mencionado.

—No, no lo he hecho.

—¿Es un secreto?

—No.

—¿Quieres que lo adivine? —preguntó él—. Lo cierto es que no tengo mucha paciencia.

Bella no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupada en aprovechar la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Así pues, dejó la copa sobre la mesa y agarró un par de canapés de foie-gras y varias servilletas. Se metió los dos canapés en la boca ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Como tenía la boca más llena de lo recomendable, no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza mientras trataba de no notar el sabor del canapé.

Edward esperó como si supiera que tramaba algo y miró con gesto distraído al camarero que justo en ese momento, estaba llenando una bolsa de basura.

Bella hizo un ruido de asco lo bastante alto como para atraer la atención del camarero, después se llevó una servilleta a la boca y echó el desagradable bocado.

—Foie-gras —protestó ella—. Pensaba que era humus. ¿Le importa? —preguntó al camarero para que le dejara tirar la servilleta a la bolsa de basura.

—Es vegetariana, ¿sabe? —añadió Edward ocultando una incipiente sonrisa.

Echó la servilleta con la esperanza de que los restos de hígado de oca disuadieran a cualquiera que tuviera intención de fisgonear en el contenido de la bolsa.

—Gracias.

Una vez se hubo alejado el camarero, Edward se echó a reír de un modo que le provocó un escalofrío a Bella.

—Supongo que el pequeño dispositivo que acabas de quitar del techo del pasillo va en esa bolsa junto con el foie-gras.

Bella se limitó a responder con una sonrisa.

—Bien hecho, Bella. Muy imaginativo y muy discreto. Supongo que el dueño de la maquinita está en deuda contigo.

—Eso espero.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —respondió, agarrando de nuevo la copa de champán.

—¿Por qué?

Bella pensó en la respuesta que debía dar mientras pensaba también en el hombre que esperaba dicha respuesta. Parecía tranquilo, pero era evidente que sentía curiosidad.

—Quiero algo a cambio.

—¿Qué?

Dio un sorbo de champán para intentar eliminar el sabor del foie-gras.

—Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Edward no titubeó ni un segundo antes de alejarla de la mesa del bufé y se dispusieron a atravesar la sala llena de gente. De camino a la puerta, tuvieron que detenerse con varios grupos de gente a los que la presentó con elegancia y una habilidad social que la ayudaba a comprender por qué había llegado tan alto en aquel juego.

Era un hombre encantador que sabía exactamente cómo hacer que los demás se sintieran bien. Era un verdadero camaleón social, pues cambiaba de modo de actuar dependiendo de la persona con quien estuviese hablando en cada momento.

Por fin llegaron a un tranquilo lugar de la exposición en el que sólo había un par de vitrinas.

—Perfecto —dijo ella. Allí nadie los interrumpiría.

—¿Vas a acabar ya con el suspense? —preguntó Edward cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con expectación.

—Por lo que he oído, a ti te gusta el suspense.

—¿Lo que le has oído a quién?

—A mi agencia.

—¿El M16?

Bella fingió decepción.

—Lo has adivinado.

—Simple aritmética.

Sabía que un hombre de la reputación de Edward no había tardado en sumar dos más dos, sobre todo después de oír su acento británico.

—¿Qué quiere de mí tu agencia, Bella?

Se puso de puntillas para hablarle al oído y al hacerlo, se pegó a él tanto como pudo, rozándole el brazo con los pechos.

—En realidad, no te queremos a ti.

Edward respiró hondo, la segunda reacción sincera que había obtenido de él aquella noche.

Puesto que el beso había sido muy sincero.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que queréis?

—A Volturi. Queremos que nos digas todo lo que sabes de él.

—Si supiera algo de él, ¿por qué iba a decírtelo a ti?

—Porque… —hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo a la oferta—. Mi agencia puede darte una nueva identidad y una vida nueva fuera del crimen organizado.

* * *

**woow! o OMG, me encanta esta pareja, ejjejejeje, al segundo cap. ya se meten mano... jejejejeje... esto prometo no¿?, bueno guapas, muchas grácias por sus comentarios... de momento subiré uno diario... si me animo esta noche subo otro... un besote a todas... muakis. nos leemos... grácias a las de siempre y bienvenidas las nuevas... espero que disfruten, como se suele decir en la variedad esta el gusto e intento... que el repertorio sea variado... de cara al finde subiré una de damas y caballeros de 18... donde Bella és una pequeña e irresistible salvaje y Edward tendrá que lidiar con ella para convertirla en dama... resistiendose como siempre a sus encantos... jejeje. pero sin mucho exito. jejejeje. nos leemos guapas...**


	3. Miau

**Miau!**

.

.

.

Edward supo inmediatamente que la oferta de Bella causaría problemas. Sobre todo a él. Intentó adivinar los pensamientos que se ocultaban tras sus luminosos ojos marrones.

Debía de estar tomándole el pelo. El M16 no podría sacarle tan fácilmente del mundo en el que vivía. Los hombres como Aro no sólo eran meticulosos a la hora de elegir a sus socios, también lo eran para eliminarlos cuando ya no les servían. Edward había conseguido hacerse imprescindible, de manera que nunca se planteara el tema de la eliminación.

Bella le había explicado el trato como si fuera una oportunidad de oro, pero Edward era perfectamente consciente de lo que conllevaba un cambio de identidad. Quizá al principio el M16 sólo quisiera que les diera información sobre Volturi, pero después no tardarían en darse cuenta de que podría informarles de alguien más.

Edward no se engañaba sobre cómo funcionaban las agencias del gobierno y sabía que no tenían reparos a la hora de romper las reglas. Sobre todo los servicios de inteligencia. Hacían tantas cosas ilegales como los delincuentes contra los que luchaban y sinceramente, Volturi y sus socios pagaban mejor.

Y ése era otro de los problemas de aquel trato.

Hasta que no descubriera qué sabía exactamente el M16 de él, Edward no sabría cómo comportarse con Bella. El hecho de que hubiera acudido a aquella inauguración demostraba que ya sabía más de lo que hubiera sido aconsejable.

La cuestión era cuánto más sabía ya.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo conozca a Volturi? —le preguntó él.

Ella sonrió con sensualidad.

—Me parece que estoy teniendo un _déjà vu_. ¿No hemos tenido esta conversación hace un rato, en el pasillo?

—Cuando no conseguiste demostrar que yo estuviera implicado en nada.

—No intentaba demostrar eso, más bien he demostrado muchas otras cosas.

—La más obvia es que me estás siguiendo y que evidentemente, no eres sólo una chica guapa con un vestido elegante. ¿Qué me he perdido?

—La rama de olivo. Te he ayudado a resolver tu problemilla con el dispositivo electrónico para demostrarte que actúo de buena fe.

—¿Qué tiene tu agencia en contra de Volturi?

—Creemos que es el responsable de varios robos de antigüedades que han tenido lugar en museos y residencias reales de Inglaterra. Hemos podido remontarnos a hace más de diez años. Ese hombre es muy peligroso.

—Tendré que fiarme de tu palabra.

Bella se limitó a sonreír.

Estupendo. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Volturi estaba obsesionado con ampliar su colección privada y el gobierno inglés tenía motivos más que suficientes para estar molesto por la desaparición de antigüedades. Edward estaba entre ambas cosas, e incluso tenía _La Estrella Blanca_ para demostrarlo. Aunque originariamente no era inglés, el amuleto había estado en el Reino Unido más de cien años.

—Contéstame a una pregunta —dijo él—. Si pensabas que yo tenía alguna relación con Volturi, ¿por qué elegiste precisamente esta noche para entrar en contacto conmigo?

—Me dieron el soplo de que venías a Manhattan a hacer algún negocio.

Le habría encantado saber quién le había dado ese soplo.

—¿Y pensaste que iba a hacer algo en el museo? ¿Pensabas incitarme a hacerlo?

Bella negó con la cabeza y Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente tranquila. Fuera como fuera, era evidente que no había conseguido inquietarla, lo que significaba que ella llevaba las riendas del juego.

—¿Pero por qué esta noche?

—Está bien —dijo tomando aire—. Había recibido mucha información sobre ti, Edward y tengo que admitir que estoy impresionada y más aún desde que empecé a seguirte.

No estaba seguro de que ella creyera que él sabía que había estado siguiéndolo. Desgraciadamente, no se había percatado.

—¿Qué es lo que he hecho para impresionarte?

—Bueno, localizarte en el hotel Piazza no fue difícil, pero el primer día no saliste de allí y no podía acercarme a ti si seguías metido en tu habitación. Por fin saliste a comer a un restaurante e hiciste una llamada desde el móvil. Pero era una línea segura. Vamos —dijo al ver la expresión de sus ojos—. No te hagas el sorprendido. Soy muy minuciosa.

Cierto.

—¿Cómo supiste que vendría aquí hoy?

—Por fin hoy saliste del hotel.

Edward respiró aliviado. Había pasado todo el primer día preparando el robo de _La Estrella Blanca_ desde la habitación del hotel, así que Bella se había perdido lo mejor. Ese día, antes de acudir a la inauguración, había cumplido con varios compromisos sociales que legitimarían su visita a Nueva York y le servirían de coartada.

—Y tú me has seguido…

No fue una pregunta. Quería hacerla creer que estaba jugando al mismo juego y así ella no sabría con seguridad si se había dado cuenta de que había estado siguiéndolo.

—Hasta la casa de Jessica Stanly y una vez allí, sólo he tenido que sumar dos más dos. Como sabía el motivo por el que estabas en la ciudad, me imaginé que lo más probable era que la entrega se hiciera durante algún acto social con mucha gente. Ése parece ser tu modus operandi. No obstante, estoy dispuesta a seguirte todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Hubo dos cosas que le llamaron la atención; que Bella afirmara saber a qué había ido a Nueva York y que creyera que tenía un modus operandi, algo que se había esforzado mucho en evitar.

—¿Realizar una entrega? ¿Qué crees que he venido a recoger?

—_La Estrella Blanca_.

Tenía demasiada experiencia como para dejar traslucir su sorpresa, pero lo cierto era que teniendo el amuleto en el bolsillo, de pronto tuvo la sensación de que las paredes de la sala cada vez se acercaban más a él, amenazando con venírsele encima.

Por muy atraído que se sintiese hacia aquella mujer, no tenía motivo alguno para confiar en ella.

—Está bien, Bella —dijo fingiendo una calma que no sentía en absoluto—. Es evidente que crees tener algo y así es… tienes toda mi atención. Pero deberías tener en cuenta que soy un hombre de negocios y aquí me conoce todo el mundo. ¿Te importaría que continuáramos esta conversación en otro lugar?

—Por supuesto.

Edward no dijo nada más mientras salían de la galería sin siquiera detenerse a despedirse de Jesica Stanly; ya se disculparía con un pequeño regalo. Lo más importante en aquel momento era encontrar el modo de enfrentarse al problema que tenía entre manos.

La encantadora dama que caminaba a su lado.

Bella parecía muy segura de su habilidad para defenderse, pues salió del museo y continuó caminando a su lado por la calle sin que su aspecto tranquilo cambiase ni un ápice.

Por supuesto, si el M16 le había dado información sobre él, también la habría dotado de refuerzos, así que si algo le ocurría a ella, Edward sería el principal sospechoso.

Resultaba curioso que alguien se pudiese sentir tan atrapado en una ciudad tan grande. Aquélla era una de esas noches neoyorquinas de película; miles de luces iluminaban las calles y la luna llena brillaba en el cielo, casi al alcance de la mano.

Edward recordó su primera visita a Nueva York, había sido el típico muchacho de pueblo impresionado por la gran ciudad. Aún recordaba aquel primer paseo por la Quinta Avenida… y el momento en el que había decidido cambiar de vida.

Resultaba irónico que hubiera vuelto a la ciudad en la que había tomado tan importante decisión.

Aquello fue lo que le hizo preguntarse cuánta información tendría el M16 sobre él.

Edward había trabajado para hombres muy poderosos, pero durante los últimos años sólo lo había hecho para Volturi por una sencilla razón; Aro había demostrado ser el más disciplinado. Edward admiraba sus dotes de estratega y apreciaba enormemente su precaución, dos cualidades que le habían ganado su respeto. En una carrera en la que el peligro era siempre parte del juego, el modo de trabajar de Aro hacía que el riesgo se redujera ostensiblemente.

Hasta ahora.

Sinceramente, jamás habría pensado que oiría el nombre de Aro Volturi salir de los preciosos labios de Bella Swan. Pero no iba a dejar que viera su sorpresa; ya contaba con demasiada ventaja sin su ayuda.

—Háblame de _La Estrella Blanca_ —le dijo él después de unos segundos de caminar en silencio.

—Tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieras tú.

—Para hacerlo tendría que saber algo al respecto.

—¿Vuelves a negarlo todo?

—Eso parece.

—¿También niegas conocer a Aro Volturi?

—Yo me dedico a los negocios, Bella. Y Aro también. Hemos hecho negocios juntos alguna que otra vez, no es ningún secreto. No me digas que no lo sabías.

Bella se encogió de hombros, tan empeñada en mantener sus secretos como lo estaba él. La luz de las farolas la bañaba de un brillo dorado y con sólo mirarla, supo que aquella mujer ocultaba muchas cosas, la mujer que le había cambiado la vida. Al margen de lo que pudiera ocurrir, Bella lo había cambiado todo con su investigación. Una investigación internacional, aunque fuera de manos de una belleza, para un hombre de su posición era el beso de la muerte.

Continuaron caminando en silencio aunque aún había varias cafeterías abiertas en la zona, pero Edward sentía la necesidad de estar al aire libre. Finalmente, acabaron sentándose en el banco de una parada de autobús.

—¿Por qué te asignaron este caso? —preguntó Edward.

—Porque trabajo bien.

De eso ya se había dado cuenta. No todo el mundo habría sabido dónde encontrarlo aquella noche; de hecho, ni siquiera él había sabido donde se realizaría la entrega hasta que había ido a visitar a Jesica Stanly esa misma tarde.

Bella ni siquiera debería haber sabido que se encontraba en Nueva York.

Como ocurría a menudo en aquel negocio, la oportunidad de hacerse con _La Estrella Blanca_ había surgido de manera inesperada. Una llamada había informado a Edward de que había habido una adquisición que había salido mal en Estados Unidos, lo cual había sido una sorpresa.

Aro había trabajado otras veces con James Scott y siempre había demostrado ser un ladrón eficiente y digno de confianza. Quizá, después de todo, resultara que sí existía la maldición de _La Estrella Blanca_.

Una maldición que había caído sobre James… en forma de avaricia. En lugar de entregar el amuleto de inmediato, el ladrón lo había retenido y había subido su precio. Aro no había tardado en enviar a un matón que se encargara de James y a Edward para que recuperara el amuleto.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente de _La Estrella Blanca_? —le preguntó Bella.

—Todo lo que puedas contarme.

—Es una pieza muy interesante. Yo nunca había oído hablar de ella antes y me parecía un poco insignificante para un hombre como Volturi. Por eso cuando nos enteramos de que efectivamente Volturi estaba relacionado con el robo de la casa de subastas, me di cuenta de que debía de estar equivocada.

—¿Qué hizo que te dieras cuenta?

—Tú.

Edward respondió con un gesto evasivo.

—No me estarás acusando de robo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. La policía encontró al ladrón flotando en el río y creen que fue un asesinato sin motivo aparente. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así.

—¿Lo sabemos?

—Sí —dijo, asintiendo con paciencia—. El robo de _La Estrella Blanca_ salió mal y tú estás aquí para solucionar los problemas y para que las pistas del ladrón no lleven a la policía hasta el hombre que lo contrató… Volturi.

—¿No estarás acusándome de asesinato?

—Tu llegada no coincide con la hora de la muerte, así que supongo que te libras de ser sospechoso.

—¡Qué suerte!

—Sí —fijó su mirada acusadora en él durante unos intensos segundos antes de volver a hablar—. Lo que no sé es dónde está ahora _La Estrella Blanca_. El guardia de seguridad del banco fue detenido por embriaguez y alteración del orden público. La policía de Nueva York encontró en su posesión el amuleto, pero parece ser que ha desaparecido de la comisaría en la que se encontraba bajo custodia para ser utilizada como prueba. He interrogado al agente encargado del caso, pero no tiene ni idea. Sin embargo tú estás aquí, Edward y está claro que hay alguna relación entre ambas cosas.

Desgraciadamente, así era, lo cual significaba que Bella no estaba alardeando sin saber.

—¿Por qué crees que Volturi está interesado en _La Estrella Blanca_ si, como dices, no es típico de él?

—Dímelo tú, que lo conoces mejor.

Edward no esperaba tal contestación, ni esperaba que Bella admitiese que no lo sabía. No estaba jugando como él habría esperado que lo hiciese una agente del servicio de inteligencia y eso lo desconcertaba, igual que se sentía desconcertado por la oferta que le había hecho. Desconcertado y decepcionado por que ella estuviese poniendo su vida patas arriba para atrapar a Aro.

¿Habría preferido que lo hubiese seguido por el pasillo del museo porque estaba interesada en él? La idea casi le hizo reír. Normalmente no era un hombre muy sentimental, pero la mujer que estaba a su lado en aquella parada de autobús era la prueba viviente de que aquella noche tampoco estaba siendo normal.

—No tengo la menor idea de por qué Aro Volturi podría estar interesado en _La Estrella Blanca_ —respondió por fin—. Y la verdad es que no me importa. Me interesa más saber por qué crees que yo tengo algo que ver con todo esto.

Bella se volvió a mirarlo de frente. La luz iluminó su rostro, resaltando su boca, que le recordó a Edward el beso que habían compartido.

—Tardé días en recabar toda la información que había disponible sobre ti.

—¿Eso es mucho?

Ella asintió.

—Tuve que leer toneladas de informes y de pruebas circunstanciales del M16, Interpol y algunas otras agencias internacionales de las que seguramente habrás oído hablar.

—¿Cuándo empezaron a investigarme?

—Hace unos seis meses.

Llevaban seis meses tras él. Durante ese tiempo, Edward había ideado el robo de un manuscrito clásico en Viena y había resuelto «_problemas_» en tres continentes distintos. También había ayudado a diseñar una maravilla de barco.

—¿Y si te equivocas de hombre, Bella? Ya te he dicho que he trabajado con Volturi en un par de ocasiones. ¿Qué me impediría agarrar el teléfono y hacerle una llamada de cortesía?

Bella no se inmutó siquiera. Edward estaba cada vez más impresionado.

—No me equivoco de hombre.

—¿Y si me niego a cooperar?

—Podría amenazarte con utilizar todas las pruebas que tengo para abrir un caso contra ti.

—¿Crees que tienes información suficiente para acusarme formalmente?

—No, pero sí para manchar tu reputación y hacerte perder la posición de la que gozas. Mi agencia espera que prefieras cooperar con nosotros en lugar de convertirte en un fugitivo internacional.

Las opciones eran convertirse en esclavo del M16 o pasar el resto de su vida huyendo.

—Vaya, no es una decisión fácil. Creí qué habías dicho que se trataba de que Volturi no supiera que vais tras él.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Eso sería lo ideal, pero en este negocio no siempre conseguimos lo que sería ideal. Tú eres nuestra mejor opción. Hemos invertido muchas horas en vigilarte durante los últimos seis meses; si ahora decides no cooperar, tendremos que pasar al plan b… eliminarte del juego. Tú eres muy importante para Volturi, por lo que necesitaría bastante tiempo para encontrarte un sustituto. Eso cambiaría las cosas, ralentizaría sus negocios y lo haría más vulnerable. Mientras, nosotros no tardaríamos en encontrar a otro que estuviese dispuesto a hablar.

—Parece que tenéis todos los flancos cubiertos.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¿Por qué no empezamos a negociar las condiciones del trato?

Edward consideró la idea de decirle que no creía sus palabras, pero prefirió esperar a ver cómo intentaba convencerlo.

En el fondo lo que más le preocupaba era que Bella lo había puesto en una situación muy comprometida. En el momento en que Aro descubriera que el M16 lo tenía a él en el punto de mira, empezaría a verlo como un lastre y no tardaría en enviarle a alguien que se deshiciera de él del mismo modo que se había deshecho de James.

Lo que significaba que Edward tenía el tiempo contado para decidir qué hacer respecto a Bella y a su «_oferta_».

Aro esperaba recibir _La Estrella Blanca_ de manera inmediata, lo cual no le dejaba mucho margen para actuar. Pero tampoco podía entregarle el amuleto sabiendo que Bella lo seguía y dado el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Con la mirada clavada en el asfalto de la calle, Edward trató de buscar una solución. Tenía que haber un modo de llevar la situación a su terreno, pero no sería capaz de encontrarlo hasta que no supiera cuál quería que fuera el resultado.

La investigación de Bella significaba que alguien iba a acabar en manos del M16. ¿Estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro su vida y su libertad para proteger a Aro? De todas las preguntas que se había hecho esa noche, al menos para aquélla sí tenía respuesta.

No.

Aunque era cierto que había aprendido mucho bajo la tutela de Aro, no eran más que socios; tenían buena relación, pero Edward no sentía lealtad hacia Aro ni la esperaba de él.

Afortunadamente, daba la casualidad de que resolver problemas y encontrar el modo de salir de situaciones comprometidas era su especialidad.

Aquélla era sin duda una situación comprometida que había surgido en el peor momento posible. Edward era mucho más vulnerable que Aro, pero habría una manera de dar la vuelta a las cosas.

E iba a encontrarla.

.

.

.

.

Bella no recordaba que nunca hubiera estado tan pendiente de las palabras de un hombre.

Quizá la culpa la tuviera el hecho de que fuera tan increíblemente atractivo.

Cada vez que alguno de los dos se movía y alguna parte de su cuerpo la rozaba, sentía un escalofrío.

O quizá aquella conversación supusiera un desafío porque en ningún momento sabía qué le preguntaría Edward a continuación, ni cómo respondería ella. Bella había ido a Nueva York a vigilar a aquel hombre y a encontrar el modo de acercarse a él, pero no había previsto que entre ellos pudiera surgir tanta química.

Claro que también podía echar la culpa de una reacción tan poco profesional a que había muchas cosas que dependían de que Edward accediese a cooperar con la agencia, entre ellas, su propio trabajo.

Pero, fuera cual fuera el motivo por el que aquel hombre tenía tal efecto sobre ella, a Bella le resultaba una experiencia muy estimulante.

Los retos siempre conseguían estimularla.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte de que cooperes? —preguntó ella—. ¿Quieres que llame a alguno de mis supervisores para que te dé pruebas de que todo lo que te he dicho es cierto?

Podía imaginarse lo que Emmett Mcarthy, su superior inmediato, le diría a Edward Masen.

—No quiero hablar con tus supervisores —dijo él.

Edward inclinó la cabeza para mirarla y al hacerlo, le dio la luz de lleno en el rostro, lo que sirvió para que Bella se diera cuenta una vez más de lo guapísimo que era. De pronto clavó la mirada en sus ojos y el hormigueo que llevaba sintiendo en el estómago desde que se habían besado se hizo tan fuerte, que llegó a creer que se le notaría.

—Edward, sé que te estoy poniendo en una situación muy difícil…

—Sólo si efectivamente soy el hombre que buscas.

Bella aceptó tal condición aunque sabía que el M16 sólo sabía una milésima parte de lo que hacía aquel hombre. Nadie podía haber adquirido tal maestría en el negocio sin años de experiencia a sus espaldas.

—Dime. ¿Qué hace falta para que te decidas a aceptar el trato?

—Necesito que… me convenzas.

Desde el principio había sabido que Edward Masen no sería una presa fácil; de hecho, seguramente se habría sentido decepcionada si hubiera sido así. El problema era que no había previsto que tuviera que convencer a un tipo tan increíblemente sexy.

—Quieres que te convenza —repitió en voz baja mientras trataba de controlar sus instintos—. ¿De mi integridad? ¿O de las intenciones de la agencia?

—De que mi futuro está en buenas manos.

Aquella respuesta se podía interpretar de varias maneras, pero con la voz profunda con la que la había dicho y el ambiente seductor de la noche, Bella enseguida eligió una de ellas. Una con la que pondría sobre la mesa la atracción que había entre ellos.

Bella nunca había tenido miedo al riesgo, por eso se giró ligeramente y se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con él y tan cerca, que podía verle la sombra de barba en sus mejillas.

Aquel movimiento fue como hablar de sexo abiertamente. Y con la arrogancia que le caracterizaba, él se limitó a mantener su mirada en busca de algo. Quizá de la verdad.

—Ya te he dicho lo que te ofrecemos. ¿No me crees? —lo menos que podía hacer era optar por la sinceridad, al menos la mayor sinceridad posible teniendo en cuenta que él no había dejado de mentir en ningún momento.

—No es que no te crea… claro, pero tampoco te digo que sí te crea.

—Claro.

En el rostro de Edward se dibujó una leve sonrisa, temblorosa, como si tratase de ocultarla. Buena señal. Tenía una boca tan bonita, que a Bella le resultaba muy difícil no pensar en el beso.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían seguido el mismo rumbo porque de pronto cubrió la pequeña distancia que los separaba y Bella pudo sentir su aroma.

—Antes de aceptar el trato, tendría que estar seguro de que puedo confiar en tu talento, Bella —afirmó con voz profunda y sexy—. Y en la eficiencia de tu agencia.

—Llevamos seis meses investigándote y yo te he seguido hasta Nueva York. ¿Es que eso no cuenta?

—Si no contara, no estaría aquí sentado ahora mismo.

Sabía que era absurdo, pero Bella deseaba que admitiera que estaba allí sentado porque se había sentido tan tentado por ella como ella por él. Era ridículo pensar algo así en mitad de un caso; sin embargo, no podía controlar la reacción de su cuerpo.

—Vas a tener muchas oportunidades de comprobar mi talento, Edward. Pienso pegarme a ti como una lapa.

—Puedes intentarlo.

Podía sentir la caricia de su respiración, era el preludio de un beso. Edward parecía estar esperando a que ella actuara… y Bella lo hizo. Lo agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta y tiró de él hasta que sus bocas se unieron. Su movimiento recibió como recompensa la respiración entrecortada por el placer de Edward.

Al principio le resultó extraño porque había besado a toda clase de hombres, pero jamás a un desconocido y menos aún a un delincuente.

Y sin embargo siguió besándolo.

A Bella siempre le había resultado liberador sentir que tenía el control de una situación y parecía que le sucedía también a la hora de besar. Su lengua se abrió camino hasta alcanzar la de él; quería hacerle responder.

En el museo, él la había besado para no llamar la atención de aquellas mujeres, pero ahora ella lo había besado porque no había podido resistirse. Lo que ocurría dentro de su cuerpo cuando estaba con él era demasiado tentador, demasiado erótico e intenso como para pasarlo por alto.

Lo malo era que sabía que una atracción tan fuerte como la que le provocaba Edward sólo podía causarle problemas.

Cosa que le demostró él de inmediato al levantar la mano para tocarla. Bella deseaba que llegara hasta el final, que le tocara los pechos. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que se le habían endurecido los pezones o quizá no se notara con el vestido?

La mano de Edward se posó en su cuello de un modo que resultó más íntimo de lo que habría resultado una caricia más atrevida.

Mientras, consiguió arrebatarle el control de la situación. Su lengua empezó a jugar con la de ella hasta que Bella sintió que todo su cuerpo se derretía.

Jamás habría imaginado que podría ocurrir algo así entre ellos, ni siquiera cuando el guardia de seguridad la había sorprendido observándolo.

Pero cualquier pensamiento sensato desapareció con el ardor de aquel beso. En aquel momento en el que sus cuerpos se habían fundido en un abrazo, no existían distracciones. ¿Cómo podría pensar en el trabajo mientras sentía entre las piernas la cálida humedad de la excitación?

Bella se abandonó en sus brazos y como recompensa, recibió una especie de rugido, que demostraba que él estaba tan entregado como ella.

La calle había desaparecido a su alrededor hasta que la llegada de un autobús hizo que Bella fuera consciente de pronto de cómo aquel hombre la hacía sentirse viva.

El sonido de las puertas del autobús al abrirse los obligaron a separarse. Bella parpadeó ridículamente mientras él se ponía en pie. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos y después sonrió con la malicia de un hombre satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Quiero ver de qué estás hecha, Bella Swan. Si puedes seguirme el ritmo, puede que acepte el trato que me ofreces.

Apenas había acabado de decir aquello cuando se dio media vuelta y se subió al autobús, dejándola allí, mirándole el trasero.

Las puertas se cerraron y el autobús volvió a ponerse en movimiento. Bella vio alejarse las luces rojas de los faros traseros y soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el silencio de la madrugada.

—He establecido contacto con el objetivo —anunció Bella en cuanto la imagen de su jefe apareció en la pantalla de alta definición de su ordenador portátil.

Emmett asintió levemente, un gesto que Bella sabía expresaba su aprobación.

—¿Quieres darme los detalles?

—Por el momento no.

—Infórmame en pocas palabras.

—Estamos jugando al ratón y al gato.

—¿Podrías explicarme eso? Sólo quiero asegurarme de que tú eres el gato.

—Miau.

Como superior inmediato de Bella, Emmett Mcarthy se preocupaba por ella; llevaba haciéndolo desde que Bella había terminado su formación como agente del servicio secreto hacía ya casi una década. A punto de cumplir los cincuenta años, Emmett era un hombre estoico que de algún modo, conseguía parecer más joven de lo que era. Era un verdadero misterio que hubiese conseguido mantener el cabello negro y sin canas, teniendo en cuenta que día tras día, tenía que lidiar con el Ministerio de Defensa, el Comité de Inteligencia y otras agencias internacionales como Interpol. Lo cierto era que Emmett era increíblemente bueno en su trabajo y nunca le faltaba la diplomacia necesaria.

La buena relación que existía entre ambos se basaba en el respeto mutuo y quizá en cierta complacencia por parte de Emmett, pues él había sido el responsable de reclutar a Bella cuando ella trabajaba en el departamento de policía de su ciudad natal.

A menudo, Bella aprovechaba esa ventaja, como hizo ahora, al no contestar claramente a las preguntas de Emmett en relación con Edward.

Si había algo que le gustaba de aquel trabajo, era que tenía la posibilidad de elegir el modo de actuar en una misión. Emmett fijaba el objetivo y ella hacía lo que creía necesario para alcanzarlo. El objetivo en ese caso era Aro Volturi.

—Tiene _La Estrella Blanca_ —anunció Bella.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello?

—No, pero todo encaja. El ladrón sospechoso del robo en la casa de subastas alquiló una caja de seguridad en un banco. Luego aparece muerto en el río y el guardia de seguridad del banco es arrestado por embriaguez y alteración del orden público, momento en el que la policía de Nueva York descubre que tiene

_La Estrella Blanca_ en su poder. De pronto aparece nuestro objetivo y el amuleto desaparece de la comisaría de policía. ¿A qué conclusión llegarías tú en mi lugar?

—Parece que lo has seguido muy de cerca.

—Pero no demasiado. No quería asustarlo… es nuestra única conexión con el objetivo.

—¿Crees que morderá el anzuelo?

—Estoy dejando que crea que me está poniendo a prueba. Quiere ver lo que valgo.

—¿Estás segura de que ésa es la mejor estrategia?

Aquél habría sido un buen momento para admitir que no siempre sentía que tuviera la situación bajo control, pero Bella no quería ser la responsable de la primera cana de Malcom.

—Confía en mí. Le estoy tratando como necesita que le traten. Deja que yo haga mi trabajo y así tú tendrás tiempo de hacer el tuyo. Por cierto, pareces cansado. ¿Te está dando problemas el Ministerio de Defensa?

—Afganistán.

No fue necesario que dijera nada más. Bella era consciente de la presión a la que estaba sometido el servicio de inteligencia en relación a las nuevas células terroristas que se sospechaba había en Afganistán.

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

—Tráeme pruebas suficientes para ir contra Volturi y los de arriba volverán a sonreír… al menos durante unos días —añadió sonriendo él.

Bella asintió. Recuperar las antigüedades robadas o al menos detener al responsable de los robos sería una buena noticia para la agencia, pues eso daría confianza al pueblo británico en un momento de inseguridad generalizada.

La detención de Aro Volturi era el tipo de ejemplo que necesitaban los servicios de inteligencia para asegurar a la opinión pública que la justicia podía seguir imponiéndose a pesar del terrorismo.

Motivo por el cual acabar con Volturi se había convertido en una especie de cruzada personal para Bella.

También para ella sería un buen ejemplo con el que podría demostrar que había llegado la hora de que la ascendieran. Llevaba diez años realizando trabajo de campo y aunque sabía que seguía allí porque lo hacía bien y daba buena imagen a la agencia, también sabía que era un tipo de trabajo muy exigente que no le dejaba tiempo para nada más. No tenía vida al margen del trabajo; no tenía tiempo para las relaciones, ni para los amigos que seguía teniendo a pesar de los horarios imposibles y de lo poco que podía contar de su trabajo por motivos de seguridad.

Con el paso de los años había descubierto que todas esas medidas de seguridad la obligaban a llevar una vida aislada de los demás. No podía tener una relación de más de un par de citas y con el tiempo que pasaba fuera del país, ni siquiera podía tener un gato.

Bella creía que merecía la pena sacrificarse, al menos de manera razonable; pero había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a un nuevo reto como dirigir las operaciones personalmente.

Si atrapaba a Volturi, la agencia y los políticos no tendrían más remedio que fijarse en la responsable de la misión.

—Seguramente el objetivo haya dejado el hotel Piazza y se dirigirá a algún otro lugar de la selva yanqui. Ya lo verás.

—¿Es que quiere que lo persigas?

Bella asintió y Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Parece muy escurridizo, ¿no quieres que te mande refuerzos?

—No —dijo después de considerar la posibilidad durante unos segundos—. Estoy bien. Lo único que quiere es que me gane su respeto. Tengo que impresionarlo… yo sola.

—¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Miau.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa justo antes de que la pantalla se quedara negra. Inmediatamente, Bella borró cualquier vestigio de que hubiera existido tal conversación. Después, fue al teléfono y marcó el número del hotel Piazza.

—Con la habitación de Edward Masen, por favor —dijo con su mejor acento estadounidense.

La recepcionista titubeó unos segundos. Eran las dos de la mañana, por lo que era lógico que dudara en despertar a un huésped.

—Me pidió que me encargara de despertarle con tiempo necesario para ir al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo —explicó Bella—. Pero no responde en el teléfono móvil. Supongo que ha debido de quedarse dormido. ¿Podría llamarlo por favor? Si no responde, es que ya está camino del aeropuerto y si lo hace, estará muy agradecido.

Bella sabía que la recepcionista no iba a llamar a ninguna habitación a esas horas pero con un poco de suerte, comprobaría si estaba allí.

—Parece que la persona por la que pregunta ya ha abandonado el hotel.

—Muy bien. Muchas gracias.

Bella colgó el teléfono con un suspiro. Ahora había dos posibilidades; que Edward intentase escapar o tenderle una trampa. Si se proponía escapar, lo haría de un modo totalmente diferente a como había llegado a Nueva York; no volaría con ninguna compañía comercial, sino que quizá utilizaría un jet privado, o también podría viajar por carretera a Canadá y después volar desde allí.

Si lo que quería era tenderle una trampa, volaría desde alguno de los tres aeropuertos cercanos, pero tratando de ocultar cualquier pista que pudiera dirigirla hasta él.

¿Qué haría Edward Masen?

Bella consideró todo lo que sabía de él y trató de adivinar su modo de razonar.

Entonces recordó que le había dicho que necesitaba que lo convenciera. Aún no había tenido tiempo de demostrarle nada, así que seguramente Edward no creería que tenía motivo alguno para escapar.

Seguramente, intentaría tenderle una trampa.

Sin dudarlo un momento, Bella se puso en contacto con la agencia y pidió las listas de reservas de todas las compañías aéreas que operaban desde los aeropuertos de Nueva York.

La lista que apareció en su pantalla unos segundos después era interminable, así que Bella tuvo que utilizar un programa para seleccionar sólo las reservas hechas con nombres masculinos para vuelos que salieran en las siguientes seis horas. No podía restringir las reservas según el destino porque no tenía la menor idea de a dónde querría volar Edward. Lo único que sabía era que quería jugar al escondite y que el mundo ofrecía infinitas posibilidades para hacerlo.

Afortunadamente, Bella conocía muy bien el juego.

**Que tal¿?. Parece que estos dos no se pueden estar quietos, cuando están cerca… el juego empieza…jejeje. **

**Muchas gracias, a todas, por sus RW, sus alertas y favoritos... grácias por su cariño... espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi... jejeje.**

**Quería hacer una dedicación especial a Neny y Aby, grácias chicas su portada es genial! y desde aquí les invito a visitar su blog y sus historias** http:/ relatos cullen loves swan punto blogspot punto com. **y decirles... que no me puedo resistir así que subire doble a diario, jejeje... creo que esto es un vicio en toda regla... mi marido ya se tira de los pelos...jejejeje. **

**Bueno guapas no les entretengo más... el finde, como prometi, empezaré a subir otra historia ;p, un besote y nos leemos.  
**


	4. Empieza el Juego

**Empieza el Juego**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Londres**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En el interior de la mansión Stanforth, Edward recorrió la pequeña sala del ala norte en la que se encontraba el broche. Aquella creación de diamantes y rubíes engarzados en platino había sido diseñada a mediados del siglo XVIII para la señora de la casa.

Lady Denaly, actual señora de la mansión y anfitriona de la velada, tenía la costumbre de sacar alguna de las joyas de la familia siempre que tenía invitados en la casa. El broche descansaba en un expositor de satén sin la protección de una vitrina de cristal.

Lady Denaly confiaba en sus invitados.

Por supuesto la casa contaba con medidas de seguridad. A Edward no se le habían pasado por alto los caballeros vestidos de paisano que flanqueaban todas y cada una de las puertas del lugar. Estaba bien confiar en la gente, pero por muy generosa que fuera lady Denaly y muy orgullosa que estuviese del patrimonio familiar, no era tonta.

Lady Denaly era además una magnífica anfitriona. Entre los invitados había un surtido número de miembros de la aristocracia británica, así como varios miembros de la Cámara de los Comunes. Tras una cena deliciosa y bien servida, los asistentes se habían retirado a un salón más cómodo donde Edward había podido disfrutar de verdaderas batallas de oratoria que en su opinión, sólo estaban al alcance de los británicos.

Ahora que la velada se aproximaba a su fin, Edward continuó observando aquel magnífico salón después de presentar sus respetos al broche. Admiró las molduras del techo, los refinados retratos de la familia, los libros y las estatuas.

Allí abundaba el arte, pero en lugar de apreciar aquellas maravillas por su valor estético, todos esos objetos hacían que Edward pensara en el Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia de Su Majestad.

Y especialmente en una de sus agentes.

Había elegido viajar a Londres por varias razones. La primera y fundamental era que tenía negocios que hacer allí; aunque había estado en Stanforth Hall antes, necesitaba volver para reconocer el terreno, pues Aro le había echado el ojo a una escultura de bronce de un gladiador romano que lady Denaly tenía expuesta en una vitrina de cristal macizo en el comedor.

Tras investigar a fondo el sistema de seguridad que protegía aquella pieza única, Edward podría hacerle las recomendaciones necesarias a Aro. Claro que, después de conocer a Bella, quizá no tuviera oportunidad de hacer ningún tipo de recomendación a Aro. Lo cual le llevaba al segundo motivo por el que había elegido Londres.

Su obstinado orgullo.

Habían pasado más de veinte horas desde que la había dejado en aquella parada de autobús de Manhattan y la mayor parte de ese tiempo lo había empleado en ocultar cualquier pista que pudiera informar a Bella del modo en que había salido de Estados Unidos.

Después, había dedicado el resto de su tiempo a recabar información sobre Bella. Sólo en confirmar que era agente del M16 había tardado más de lo que habría imaginado. Dados los completos recursos con los que contaba Edward, la falta de información confirmaba dos cosas.

La primera, que Bella era tan buena en su trabajo como ella misma afirmaba.

Tan buena que el M16 había borrado su identidad por completo.

La segunda era, que Edward no se había equivocado sobre ella; iba a traerle problemas. Y muchos.

Se había podido permitir ser tan directa con él porque sabía que su identidad estaba bien protegida. Además, su comportamiento indicaba que no le temía y por lo poco que había averiguado hasta el momento, no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Después de confirmar su pertenencia al M16, no había podido encontrar nada más. Lo único que sabía de ella era que parecía del norte de Inglaterra y también disponía de una fotografía que le había hecho con el teléfono móvil en un momento de descuido mientras hacía el numerito del foie-gras. No era mucho con lo que empezar a trabajar.

En situaciones normales no le habría resultado tan difícil investigar a alguien "invisible_"_, el problema era que Bella lo había dejado en una situación muy comprometida y ahora no podía utilizar ninguna fuente de información que pudiera utilizar después Aro, a menos que se le ocurriera una excusa plausible para estar investigando a una agente del M16.

Edward aceptó una copa de coñac de un camarero que pasó a su lado, esquivó a Eric Malfoit cuando intentó entablar conversación con él y se preguntó dónde estaría Bella en aquel momento.

¿Qué haría cuando se diera cuenta de que se había marchado?

Pensó que seguramente, después de huir durante unos días, se pondría en contacto con ella y le demostraría algo muy importante a su bella agente; que lo había subestimado.

Lo que aún no había decidido era qué haría respecto al trato que le había ofrecido, pero al menos había conseguido ganar un poco de tiempo para pensar.

Y para descubrir la verdadera identidad de Bella.

Una vez supiera quién era realmente, sabría cómo comportarse con ella. Lo había perseguido eficientemente y había tratado de utilizar en su beneficio la atracción existente entre ellos de la forma más despiadada. Sin duda le gustaba jugar, pero seguro que había algo en su vida que Edward podría usar para influir en ella. Quizá así podría conseguir que Bella hiciera desaparecer cualquier informe que tuviera el M16 sobre él. Aunque quizá no era eso lo que quería. Aún no lo sabía, pero ahora tendría tiempo para decidir qué quería hacer con su vida.

Porque si había una cosa que había descubierto con la aparición de Bella había sido que últimamente su vida no había sido muy interesante. Llevaba casi quince años dedicando todo su tiempo y su energía al trabajo y lo cierto era, que cada vez más, las misiones como la de _La Estrella Blanca_ no le suponían más que un obstáculo, pues lo que realmente desearía hacer era estar en casa preparando su nuevo barco.

Quizá era porque se estaba haciendo viejo.

Había demasiado jóvenes en el negocio que le recordaban constantemente el paso de los años; y esa nueva generación era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerse un lugar. Había conocido a suficientes miembros de dicha generación como para saber que no tendrían reparo en meterle una bala en la sien para poder quedarse con el puesto que ocupaba en el imperio de Aro.

¿Alguna vez había sido él tan despiadado? Prefirió no detenerse a pensar en la respuesta. Lo cierto era que con el paso del tiempo su moral había quedado anestesiada. En cualquier caso, en lo que tenía que pensar ahora era en el futuro.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con el análisis de su vida, oyó la voz de lady Denaly a lo lejos:

—Bella, querida, cuánto me alegro de verte.

Edward se volvió a mirar con escepticismo y allí estaba ella.

La sonrisa que había en su rostro aumentó al mirar a su alrededor y verlo. Lo saludó con un guiño.

El golpe que sintió en la boca del estómago lo habría hecho reír si hubiera habido algo mínimamente divertido en su inesperada aparición.

Había conseguido localizarlo a pesar de todas sus maniobras de evasión, lo que significaba que lo que había pretendido demostrar era completamente erróneo; había sido él el que había subestimado a su oponente.

Igual que había subestimado su reacción ante ella.

Si la noche anterior Bella Swan había jugado a la seducción sutil, esa noche era puro encanto. Estaba increíblemente elegante con aquel vestido color crema y oro que se ajustaba a sus curvas y dejaba adivinar sus larguísimas piernas. Se había recogido el pelo de un modo que resaltaba los rasgos perfectos de su rostro.

Optó por beber un trago de coñac para intentar controlar el efecto de aquella magnífica visión.

Le latía tan fuerte el corazón, que no oyó acercarse a Eric hasta que lo tuvo encima.

—¡Vaya mujer! —comentó extasiado—. Nunca la había visto, ¿y tú, Masen? ¿Tienes idea de quién es?

—Está fuera de tu alcance, Eric. Eso sí lo sé.

No le dio oportunidad de responder antes de acercarse a Bella y a la anfitriona, pero sí lo oyó protestar por que estuviera yendo hacia ella cuando él la había visto antes. Pero Edward hizo caso omiso. Toda su atención estaba ya centrada en su objetivo. En la hermosa mujer que no debería haber estado allí.

Lady Denaly lo vio acercarse antes y lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Edward, tienes que conocer a Bella Swan. Es amiga del primer ministro y ha venido a la ciudad desde Berwick-on-Tweed, en Northumberland.

Edward le tendió la mano y le sorprendió comprobar la reacción que experimentaba su cuerpo con sólo rozarla. Casi había llegado a convencerse de que lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido una casualidad y que aquellos besos ardientes habían sido producto de su imaginación, pero parecía que aquella hermosa dama y él realmente tenían alguna especie de conexión.

Al llevarse su mano a la boca y sentir su olor y la suavidad de su piel, se le aceleró el corazón y supo que tal descarga de adrenalina nada tenía que ver con el M16. La miró a los ojos y vio cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas. Seguramente aquella dura agente no estaba acostumbrada a que su cuerpo reaccionara en contra de su voluntad y eso le hizo sentirse satisfecho.

Necesitaba aquella ligera ventaja.

—¿Qué te trae por Londres, Bella? —le preguntó.

—Negocios. Soy periodista y una revista de Historia me ha encargado un reportaje muy largo. Estoy investigando una leyenda que ha derivado en una verdadera búsqueda del tesoro.

—No me digas —exclamó lady Denaly—. ¿Un tesoro aquí, en Londres?

Bella asintió.

—¿Y quién va en busca de dicho tesoro? —intervino Edward.

—En realidad es una especie de competición, pero no puedo revelar más detalles. Lo que sí puedo decir es que un arqueólogo patrocinado por un importante coleccionista de objetos históricos está aquí, en Londres. Se especula que no estaría aquí si no hubiera descubierto algo importante y si encuentra el tesoro, no tardará en sacarlo del país y entregárselo al hombre que le paga.

Lady Denaly estaba escandalizada.

—¿Pero no hay leyes que impidan que suceda algo semejante?

—Las leyes sólo nos protegen si pueden llegar a aplicarse, pero sin pruebas…

—dijo la frase sin terminar al tiempo que se encogía de hombros con un movimiento que causó un increíble efecto en su escote.

Edward se esforzó por volver a mirarla a la cara, recordándose que aquella mujer era sólo una sirena que trataba de conducirlo hacia las rocas.

—¿Así que ésa es la razón de tu visita, Bella?

Pero no tuvo ocasión de responderle porque fue lady Denaly la que tomó la palabra.

—Ahora comprendo que el primer ministro esté tan preocupado. Nos están quitando las antigüedades delante de nuestras narices, eso es… robar.

—Completamente de acuerdo —dijo Bella—. Por eso es por lo que me ha enviado aquí la revista. Pretendemos informar a la opinión pública y evitar que cualquiera crea que puede venir a nuestro país a quitarnos nuestros tesoros.

—¿Una especie de mensaje para los ladrones? —preguntó Edward.

—Exacto.

El brillo que había en sus ojos indicaba lo que pretendía hacer, quería provocarlo y demostrarle que por mucho que huyera, no podría esconderse de ella.

Por el momento Edward no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón al respecto, pero sí se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a subestimarla.

Cuando lady Denaly se ofreció para enseñarle la casa a Bella, Edward aprovechó la oportunidad de unirse a ellas y tratar de averiguar cómo habría conseguido seguirlo hasta allí después de que se hubiese tomado tantas molestias en borrar cualquier pista sobre el itinerario que había seguido.

—Edward, querido —dijo lady Denaly—, no me has dicho qué te parece el retrato de Irina.

—Me parece que su nieta se está convirtiendo en una mujer tan guapa como su madre —respondió Edward, observando la imagen de la joven de dieciséis años.

—Le diré a Tanya lo que has dicho de ella —prometió lady Denaly encantada.

—Y dígale también que he preguntado por ella.

—Lo haré, pero deberías llamarla tú algún día. Sé que le encantaría saber de ti.

Edward asintió, consciente de que Bella escuchaba la conversación con interés.

Habría deseado disculparse con lady Denaly y llevarse a Bella a algún lugar privado a tener otro tipo de conversación con ella, una en la que sus bocas acabaran juntas y sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Pero sabía que no sería posible estar a solas con ella, pues su supuesta conexión con el primer ministro le aseguraba un trato de favor por parte de la anfitriona y era evidente que lady Denaly quería impresionarla y presumir de ella ante el resto de sus invitados, por lo que los obsequió con un amplio resumen de la historia de la familia.

Al llegar al ala norte de la casa, donde se encontraba el broche, Edward rezó por que tanto el relato como la visita estuviesen llegando a su fin. Justo en ese momento, aprovechó un momento en el que lady Denaly se detuvo a hablar con un camarero para susurrarle al oído a Bella:

—Así que el primer ministro, ¿eh?

—Quería impresionarte —respondió ella con una de esas sonrisas que impedían mirar a otro sitio que no fueran sus labios.

Lo cierto era que había conseguido impresionarlo. Y no sólo con su aparición en la fiesta, también con el modo en que prosiguió la conversación con lady Denaly en cuanto ella volvió a su lado.

—No había visto un broche tan bonito como éste desde que estuve por última vez en el palacio de Topkapi.

—¿No te referirás al _Ojo del Tigre_?

Bella asintió.

—A ése precisamente.

—¡Ay, querida, no sabes la ilusión que me hace que hayas visto el parecido!

—En realidad el rubí de lady Denaly es dos quilates más grande —informó Edward.

Lady Denaly se echó a reír. Bella se acercó a la pieza y la observó detenidamente.

—Es cierto —murmuró.

Mientras lady Denaly seguía hablando, Edward trataba de encontrar la manera de conseguir tener a Bella para él solo y cuando por fin, se dispusieron a alejarse del ala norte, echó un último vistazo al broche y encontró la respuesta.

.

.

.

.

Si Bella no hubiera estado tan pendiente del guapísimo hombre que las acompañaba en su visita a la casa, enseguida se habría fijado en que el personal de seguridad había bloqueado todas las salidas antes incluso de que un guardia se acercara a lady Denaly.

Por desgracia, toda la atención que tenía puesta en Edward no la había dejado reparar en los detalles.

Al menos en ciertos detalles porque había otros que sí había notado; como el aroma de Edward o sus anchos hombros. Le gustara o no, ésos eran los detalles que ahora ocupaban su mente. Pero, ¿cómo podían no hacerlo cuando él se empeñaba en colocarse tan cerca de ella, que podía sentir el calor de su entrepierna en la espalda?

Sabía que estaba intentando provocarla. Seguramente había herido su orgullo al localizarlo tan rápidamente. Aunque debía admitir que le había costado encontrarlo; de no haber dispuesto de tan buenos recursos, seguramente no lo habría conseguido.

—Me temo que vas a tener que disculparme, Bella —anunció lady Denaly con preocupación después de recibir el mensaje del guardia de seguridad.

—Yo entretendré a su invitada hasta que pueda volver —se ofreció Edward.

—Gracias. Te dejo en buenas manos, Bella. Te lo prometo.

Bella sonrió ante las connotaciones de aquella afirmación. Aún recordaba lo que aquellas manos la habían hecho sentir la noche anterior.

Mientras la anfitriona hablaba con varios guardias en otro rincón de la sala, Bella se fijó en que a nadie parecía llamarle la atención que todas las puertas del lugar estuviesen bloqueadas. Bella sin embargo observó todo con interés, hasta que Edward le acercó una copa de delicioso vino de Borgoña.

—Londres, Edward. Debería ofenderme.

—¿Por qué?

—Es evidente que me considerabas un enemigo fácil. Te marchaste de Nueva York en la misma compañía aérea con la que llegaste allí y desde el mismo aeropuerto. Bien es cierto que Edward Masen no volvió a aparecer en la lista de reservas después de Canadá, con lo que supongo que intentabas hacerme creer que te habías quedado en Montreal. Supongo que podría haberte buscado allí, pero habría sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando desapareció Edward Masen apareció Anthony Cullen.

Tenía que admitir que Edward no parecía inmutarse; continuó mirándola fijamente y sin dejar de sonreír, con una expresión que no revelaba absolutamente nada.

—¿Anthony Cullen?

—El hombre que voló de Montreal a Londres.

Anthony Cullen era un seudónimo que Edward Masen no utilizaba a menudo, pero que existía desde hacía al menos diez años, aunque que Bella supiera, nunca lo había usado trabajando para Volturi.

Sabía que al admitir que sabía todo aquello estaba mostrándole algunas de sus cartas, pero dado que parecía confiar tan poco en sus habilidades…

—Ahora estás en mi ciudad, visitando a mis compatriotas delante de las mismísimas narices de mi agencia. ¿No te parece que debería sentirme ofendida?

—No pretendía ofenderte. Ponerte a prueba es el único modo que tengo de recabar la información que necesito.

—¿Entonces admites que eres Anthony Cullen?

—Por supuesto que no.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Recabar información es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo yo —afirmó Bella, segura de que algo le habría sorprendido el que hubiese descubierto su seudónimo; de estar en su lugar, a ella desde luego le habría sorprendido mucho.

—¿Y has conseguido algo?

—Por supuesto. Ya sé por ejemplo que recibiste _La Estrella Blanca_.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—De otro modo, no te habrías marchado tan rápidamente de Nueva York. Sé de buena tinta que Volturi está realmente interesado en dicha pieza y no creo que tú fueras a dejar que ningún agente interfiriera en tu trabajo.

—¿Ni siquiera aunque fuera una agente británica empeñada en pisarme los talones?

—Creía que era eso lo que querías que hiciera. ¿No era ése el juego? ¿Tú te escondes y yo te encuentro?

—O lo intentas.

—Más bien lo consigo —replicó ella con orgullo.

Con una carcajada, Edward dio un paso hacia ella y le impidió seguir viendo lo que ocurría en el rincón de la sala en el que lady Denaly seguía hablando con los guardias. Quería saber lo que pasaba, pero le resultaba completamente imposible apartar su atención de aquel hombre. De pronto empezó a sentir un enorme calor en las mejillas y no podía apartar de su cabeza la imagen de sus dos cuerpos tan cerca como estaban en aquel momento, pero desnudos.

Al levantar la mirada hasta sus ojos, reconoció el mismo ardor en su rostro y se preguntó si estaban pensando lo mismo.

Tenía la sensación de que así era.

—Tengo que admitir que me ha sorprendido verte aparecer aquí —dijo él—. No insultaría tu inteligencia fingiendo que no es así.

—Entonces no tienes tan mala opinión de mí.

—En absoluto —respondió sin apartar la mirada de su boca.

Por el modo en que había clavado los ojos en sus labios, Bella sospechaba que la opinión que tenía de ella se debía más a lo bien que besaba que al hecho de que perteneciera al servicio de inteligencia.

—Dime, Edward, ¿has conseguido enviar _La Estrella Blanca_ a su nuevo dueño? ¿O tienes pensado entregársela personalmente en cuanto te hayas deshecho de mí?

—¿Estás intentando que muerda el anzuelo?

—Pescar es un buen pasatiempo, a mí también me gusta.

Edward le quitó la copa de vino de la mano y después de dejarla en una mesa cercana, le acarició la mejilla suavemente con un dedo. Al notar al tacto de aquel dedo, Bella descubrió algo más de él que no aparecía en los informes.

Trabajaba con las manos.

Había leído que le gustaba pescar y que los barcos jugaban un papel muy importante en su vida pública. Lo que no sabía era qué más le gustaba hacer con las manos, pero por la manera en que la acariciaba, estaba segura de que fuera lo que fuera lo haría bien.

Volvió a tener la misma sensación que la había invadido la primera vez que lo había observado con los prismáticos; había mucho más en aquel hombre de lo que se podía imaginar con cualquier informe o con cualquier fotografía.

Quizá fuera porque estaba demasiado cerca o porque tuvo la sensación de que aquellos ojos verdes podían ver en su interior, pero de pronto Bella se sintió desprotegida.

—Tienes una manchita en la nariz —dijo él, retrocediendo y dándole la oportunidad de liberarse de él.

Era ridículo que aquel hombre ejerciera tal efecto en ella; no recordaba que ningún hombre le hubiera causado tal reacción y mucho menos el objetivo de alguna misión. Sin embargo había sido ella la que había decidido jugar con la atracción que había entre ellos, el problema era que no había previsto sentir que el estómago se le diera la vuelta cada vez que él se acercaba.

Mientras se miraba en el espejito que llevaba en el bolso hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura. Bien era cierto que llevaba algún tiempo sin salir con ningún hombre, pero había sido por decisión propia, pues había preferido pasar el poco tiempo libre que tenía con su familia y sus amigos.

Se alejó de Edward un poco más con la excusa de mirar a los guardias de seguridad.

—¿Qué pasará? —preguntó—. Parece que los guardias están interrogando a los invitados. Lady Denaly no parece muy contenta —ahora que ya no le preocupaba la cercanía de aquel guapísimo hombre, se despertaron sus instintos—. Parece como si no quisieran que nadie saliera de aquí. ¿Crees que habrá habido algún robo? —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Ésa es tu especialidad.

—Mi presunta especialidad.

—Ya —volvió a mirarse al espejo y al ver que no tenía nada, empezó a preguntarse qué había pretendido Edward. Volvió a meter el espejito en el bolso, donde encontró algo que antes no había estado allí…

El broche de lady Denaly.

**Jejeje, este Edward es un bribón…. Jejeje. Pobre Bella como saldrá del ****problema..jejeje. nos leemos guapas. besotes**


	5. Tu futuro esta en buenas manos

**Tu futuro esta en buenas manos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward observó las diferentes emociones que se reflejaron en el rostro de Bella inmediatamente después de descubrir la sorpresa que le había dejado en el bolso y supuso que no era habitual que aquella mujer revelara tanto.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y todo su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Pero apenas unos segundos después, Bella lo miró y soltó una carcajada, un sonido que no era en absoluto lo que Edward había esperado como respuesta, pero al oírlo, se dio cuenta de que debería haberlo hecho.

Había vuelto a impresionarlo.

—Bien hecho, Edward.

—¿Qué es lo que he hecho bien?

—Me has gastado una buena broma y ahora tengo curiosidad por saber qué harás a continuación. No creo que me hayas hecho descubrir esto en mi bolso si hubieras tenido la intención de marcharte y dejar que me pillaran.

—No sería propio de un caballero.

—¿Es eso lo que eres? ¿Un caballero?

—Le prometí a lady Denaly que cuidaría de ti en su ausencia.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta. Supongo que tendré que responderla yo misma.

Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor, seguramente buscando el modo de deshacerse del broche, que era exactamente lo que él quería… verla en acción.

Necesitaba saberlo todo de aquella mujer.

Cuando los guardias de seguridad se dividieron en dos grupos para barrer la sala por ambos flancos, Bella frunció el ceño, pero no dio la menor muestra de pánico, sino que agarró la copa de vino y dio un trago. Edward había tenido la esperanza de ver flaquear sus fuerzas, pero no fue así.

—¿No estás preocupada, Bella?

—Estamos en el centro de la habitación y los guardias han empezado interrogando a la gente que se encuentra en el perímetro. Aún tengo unos minutos hasta que vengan a pedirme que abra el bolso.

—¿Quieres que te rescate?

—¿Te parezco una dama en apuros?

—La verdad es que después de ver cómo te deshacías del dispositivo electrónico anoche, supongo que será mejor que no intervenga todavía.

—¡Qué arrogante! ¿Por qué crees que vas a tener que hacerlo?

—Porque quiero demostrarte que soy un caballero. Y así quedaremos en paz.

—Parece que crees que me debes algo. ¿Es tu manera de admitir que el dispositivo era tuyo?

—No.

Bella soltó una carcajada poco femenina y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Si quieres comportarte como un caballero, déjame un pañuelo.

Edward cumplió la petición y después observó cómo ella metía el pañuelo en el bolso. Como buena profesional, estaba limpiando las huellas del broche. Sin duda era uno de los oponentes más fuertes que había tenido.

Entonces miró a lady Denaly y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de que, por el afán de poner a prueba a Bella, le había estropeado la noche a una buena mujer.

—¿Estás preparada ya para que te rescate? —le preguntó al ver que los guardias estaban cada vez más cerca.

—Vas a tener que encontrar otra manera de impresionarme.

Acababa de desafiarlo abiertamente, sin sutilezas ni timidez. Quería utilizarlo y no le importaba arruinarle la vida en el proceso con tal de atrapar a su hombre. Y eso que Edward ni siquiera era el hombre que buscaba.

—Vamos —dijo poniéndose en movimiento.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir el vaivén de sus caderas, con enorme curiosidad por saber qué iba a hacer.

—Edward, mira qué maravilla de lirios blancos —exclamó acercándose a un centro de flores.

—Muy bonitas —afirmó Edward sin demasiado convencimiento.

—¿Bonitas? Huélelas por favor.

Se acercó a las flores y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se deshizo de la prueba del delito con la misma maestría con la que la noche anterior se había deshecho también del dispositivo electrónico.

—Bien hecho —le susurró el oído mientras volvían a su lugar inicial—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora tenemos que hacer tiempo hasta que alguien lo vea. Vamos a charlar con lady Denaly, la pobre parece muy disgustada.

Edward sintió otra punzada de remordimiento. Pero, mientras lady Denaly y la duquesa de Cleveran les explicaban que había desaparecido el broche y Bella y él le decían una y otra vez que los guardias no tardarían en encontrarlo, Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella le había tendido una trampa. Era otra prueba; quería ver cómo se desenvolvía bajo presión.

Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el personal de seguridad diera con el broche y Edward sintiera un sincero alivio al oír a lady Denaly exclamar.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —dijo antes de acercarse al lugar donde había sido recuperada la valiosa pieza.

—Bueno, creo que ya puedo rescatarte, ¿no te parece? —sugirió Edward.

Bella lo agarró del brazo.

—Si nos vamos ahora, pareceremos sospechosos.

—Ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que nos hemos ido… si no salimos por donde entramos.

—¿Quieres que saltemos por una ventana?

—Confía en mí, a no ser que prefieras pasar las próximas horas discutiendo cómo alguien pudo sacar el broche de su expositor.

—Está bien, rescátame —le pidió clavando la mirada en sus ojos.

Edward no quiso darle tiempo a que cambiara de opinión, así que atravesaron la sala y cuando se encontraban en el extremo sur de la misma, se acercó mucho a ella y le señaló un retrato que estaba colgado en lo más alto de la pared.

Mientras le contaba la historia de aquel miembro de la familia Denaly, Edward agarró el enorme y antiguo tapiz de seda que colgaba de ella… y que proporcionaba un magnífico lugar para esconderse.

Bella no vaciló en meterse tras la tela con él y una vez en ese oscuro e íntimo escondite en el que tenían que estar muy pegados, Edward tocó a tientas la pared hasta oír el chasquido que esperaba…

El hueco que se había abierto en la pared era muy pequeño y estaba completamente a oscuras. Al notar el cuerpo de Bella pegado a él, siguiéndole sin rechistar, Edward sintió que sus instintos volvían a despertarse y se le aceleró la respiración.

Otro golpecito en la pared y volvió a cerrarse encerrándolos allí, juntos.

Le agarró la mano y con los dedos entrelazados, la guió muy despacio por el túnel que se había abierto ante ellos tras la entrada secreta y que los conduciría hasta el exterior.

—No sabía que Stanforth Hall tuviera pasadizos secretos —susurró Bella.

—Es uno de los secretos de la familia.

—¿Y cómo es que tú…? ¡Ah, Tanya!

—Tanya —confirmó él al tiempo que se sacaba una pequeña linterna del bolsillo.

La luz les permitió ver el túnel que se había construido a la vez que la estructura original del castillo. Los muros de piedra brillaban a causa de la humedad que se filtraba por las paredes.

—No sabía que hubieses salido con Tanya, no figura nada de eso en los informes que he leído sobre ti, lo cual es muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que forma parte de una familia muy importante.

—Pues sí, salimos durante algún tiempo.

—Tendré que investigar mejor a tus ex amantes.

—Ni siquiera lady Denaly sabe que conozco el secreto de la familia.

—Entonces pondré a la agencia sobre aviso para que tengan vigilado Stanforth Hall por si desaparece alguna antigüedad.

Se echó a reír, pero en realidad estaba pensando que por el momento, habría que aplazar la adquisición de la escultura en la que estaba interesado Aro.

—¿Este túnel conduce al exterior? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, pero tendremos que esperar para salir hasta que los de seguridad hayan hecho la ronda nocturna. No queremos que nos vean salir.

Bella no preguntó por qué conocía tan bien el horario de los guardias de la mansión, pero no creía que se le hubiese pasado por alto tal detalle. Eso despertó su curiosidad; en realidad todo lo relacionado con Bella despertaba su curiosidad, desde la opinión que debía de estar forjándose de él, hasta el modo en que se las había ingeniado para localizarlo en Londres.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, apagó la linterna y se la metió en el bolsillo, dejándolos en la más completa oscuridad. Bella se pegó a él sin protestar, sin fingir sorpresa, como si de pronto sus cuerpos se hubieran fundido en uno.

Volvió a tener esa sensación que no conseguía identificar. Sabía que Bella estaba poniendo en peligro su futuro con la información que había recabado sobre él; ella era su adversaria. La simple atracción no bastaba para explicar el placer que sentía cada vez que la estrechaba en sus brazos.

Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con suavidad para intentar ver la expresión de su rostro, pero la oscuridad era tal, que más que ver sintió su repentina incertidumbre. Parecía que él no era el único sorprendido con lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué opinaría la sexy agente sobre la atracción que sentía por el objetivo de su misión.

—¿Estás buscando la manera de darme las gracias por haberte rescatado? —le preguntó él.

—Dijiste que estábamos en paz.

—En realidad no hemos llegado a establecer que tú me rescataras a mí anoche, lo cual significaría que estás en deuda conmigo.

—Pero fuiste tú el que pusiste el broche en mi bolso.

Edward recorrió el perfil de su mandíbula con la yema del dedo y fue bajando por su cuello hasta sentir allí su pulso acelerado.

—Eso tampoco ha quedado establecido.

Las palabras quedaron flotando en la oscuridad, una oscuridad en la que podían oír además los latidos de sus corazones y las respiraciones que ambos trataban de controlar como para no revelar al otro que estaban pensando en las posibilidades que ofrecía aquel lugar y la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Para no revelar que ambos estaban pensando en el sexo.

Edward la agarró fuerte por la cintura hasta que sintió su calor. En cualquier otra circunstancia, habría tratado de seducir a aquella mujer sin pararse a pensarlo y se habría considerado afortunado de haberla conocido. Pero aquello era imposible. Aquella mujer lo atraía más de lo que ninguna mujer lo había atraído en años, pero entre ellos había un juego muy peligroso en el que la moneda de cambio era su futuro.

—Sabes perfectamente, Edward, que no sólo me has rescatado a mí, sino a ti mismo —se podía sentir el deseo en su voz.

—Lo mismo que hiciste tú anoche. Si ese dispositivo era mío, y no estoy admitiendo que lo fuera, me salvaste de tener que dar explicaciones a la policía para poder interrogarme tú en su lugar.

—¿Me estás llamando interesada?

Edward fue subiendo la mano por su garganta y después recorrió su labio inferior, recordando lo que había sentido al besar aquella boca.

—Sí.

—No fui más interesada de lo que lo has sido tú hoy. Tú tampoco querías tener que responder a ninguna pregunta sobre el broche.

—Es cierto.

—Entonces sí que estamos en paz.

No pudo resistirse a la tentación de apretarla un poco más, hasta pegarse completamente a ella.

—No, me debes una.

—¿Y cómo quieres que pague mi deuda?

—Con un beso.

No habría sabido decir quién dio el primer paso, pero de pronto sus bocas se juntaron con un ansia innegable.

Cualquier duda que tuviera sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro desapareció en el momento en el que sus lenguas se rozaron; aquello no tenía nada que ver con las circunstancias, era pura pasión. Una pasión que los consumía y que era más fuerte de lo que Edward había sentido jamás.

Hacía ya muchos años que tenía una vida sexual activa y placentera y sabía que aquello que sentía al abrazar a Bella era real, algo completamente inesperado. Quería hacerla ver que ella también necesitaba algo más que sus besos y sin darse cuenta, se descubrió acariciándole el brazo desnudo y disfrutando del tacto de su piel.

Debería haber estado intentando utilizar aquella atracción en su propio beneficio, pero sabía que aquella astuta mujer no caería en ninguna treta y sobre todo, mientras la abrazaba y la besaba, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en el placer que eso le proporcionaba.

Sus cuerpos habían comenzado a moverse al unísono como si ya estuvieran haciendo el amor y no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir besándola, esa vez en el cuello y más abajo. Ella recibía aquellos besos sin timidez alguna y cuando ella también comenzó a acariciarlo y sus manos fueron bajando y bajando, supo que estaba metido en un buen lío.

Quería luchar, pero Bella le había provocado una erección que exigía algún tipo de satisfacción. Le puso una mano en el pecho y lo acarició hasta notar el pezón endurecido bajo la tela del vestido. Y sonrió al oír un sutil gemido de placer.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, cosa que no hizo ni parecía querer hacer, desató el único lazo que mantenía el vestido envuelto a su cuerpo…

Era preciosa. Su piel pálida, los pechos firmes cubiertos por un sostén de satén y las caderas perfectamente redondeadas. Deseaba levantarla en sus brazos y hacer que lo rodeara con las piernas. No quería decirle lo hermosa que era porque seguramente ya se lo habrían dicho otros hombres, hombres cuyos besos ella habría deseado locamente.

Pero, ¿no estaba demostrándole que también deseaba los suyos?

Sí.

Alargó la mano para acariciarla, incapaz de resistirse a tal deseo.

—Edward…

Bebió de sus labios aquel susurro, revelando la necesidad que tenía de ella. No quería darle oportunidad de que se parara a pensar quién era el hombre a quien estaba besando, ni la locura que era que se estuviesen dejando llevar por lo que sentían. No podía hacerlo viendo cómo su cuerpo respondía a él.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le desabrochó el sujetador y sus pechos quedaron liberados en el momento en el que sus lenguas volvieron a entrelazarse. Sus manos moldearon la forma perfecta de aquellos senos que pedían a gritos ser tocados.

Aquella mujer era puro fuego y él quería saborearla por completo, así que abandonó su boca y fue bajando hasta poder besar sus pechos. El estremecimiento de Bella podría haberle hecho sentir victorioso, pero en aquel momento no había competitividad entre ellos, el deseo era más fuerte que todo eso.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente a cada gemido de placer que salía de su boca. Coló la mano por la cinturilla de las medias y de las braguitas hasta encontrar el centro de su deseo, la cálida humedad de su cuerpo. Mientras su dedo se sumergía en ella una y otra vez, Bella empezó a estremecerse hasta que Edward sintió que se derretía en sus manos. En aquel momento, deseó a aquella mujer de un modo que no habría creído posible; la necesidad de liberarla de toda la ropa y comprobar que lo que sentía era real y más fuerte de lo que se sentía capaz de controlar.

No había nada racional en lo que sentía en aquel momento.

—Haz el amor conmigo —susurró.

Y vio la duda en sus ojos.

—Estás intentando distraerme, Edward.

—¿Intentándolo?

Bella se echó a reír de un modo tan sexy, que le provocó auténtico dolor.

—Haz el amor conmigo, Bella —repitió con un ansia que sabía lo dejaba en desventaja.

—¿Te he convencido ya de que tu futuro se encuentra en buenas manos?

Bella levantó el rostro de manera desafiante, pero él pudo ver el deseo reflejado en sus ojos y supo que si insistía, aún podría ganar aquella partida.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que ya había ganado.

**Wooww, calentito el tema no¿? Jejejeje… de mayor quiero ser agente secreta…jejejeje.**

**Mis disculpas por no subir doble ayer... tenía cena de navidad en el curro, no me dio tiempo.. y cuando regresé... bueno esta mañana cuando he vuelto solo podia pensar en cama ;) jejejeje.**

**Igualmente... estoy viendo que no puedo seguir el ritmo de dos act. diarias... así que para compensar... subiré otra historia y actualizaré todas una vez al dia... **

**sobre la nueva historia... va de... bueno no se si lo comente... Bella es una salvaje... que se ha criado entre piratas y marineros... Edward se cruza en su camino y por honor... y por un sentimiento de protección que ni él mismo se explica... decide llevarla con su madre a Londres y por el camino enseñar a esa belleza salvaje a ser una dama... ya que Renée es una distinguida dama que no aceptaría una salvaje... como hija... bueno no se si lo he resumido muy bien, pero les aseguro que engancha...**


	6. Escapando Juntos

**Escapando juntos**

Desde uno de los pisos que tenía el M16 en Londres a disposición de los agentes, Bella vio cómo el amanecer inundaba la ciudad.

Tenía que averiguar dónde había ido Edward después de sacarla de Stanforth Hall y desaparecer en las calles de Londres en mitad de la noche, no sin antes despedirse de ella con una maliciosa sonrisa con la que le había dejado claro que sabía que la había tenido a su merced.

Lo único que sabía ahora de él era que habría adoptado otro nombre y después de que ella admitiera conocer a Anthony Cullen, habría elegido uno nuevo. Era curioso que a pesar de trabajar para el otro lado de la ley, su manera de actuar fuera muy parecida. Además, tenía que recordar que Edward no se dedicaba a robar, simplemente a resolver problemas.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Los puestos del mercado empezaban a prepararse para la actividad matutina. Un mercado lleno de gente era el lugar perfecto para pasar inadvertido. Pero no, seguramente Edward ya habría salido del país para demostrarle de lo que era capaz. Y Bella, una vez más, tendría que demostrar también que podía localizarlo.

Sabía que la noche anterior lo había sorprendido al aparecer en Stanforth Hall y a pesar del encuentro en el pasadizo secreto, lo cierto era que Bella estaba más o menos satisfecha con cómo había ido todo. Al recordar el pasadizo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que las sensaciones no le nublaran el pensamiento.

No estaba segura de qué era lo que sentía. ¿Vergüenza o placer? Probablemente una mezcla de ambas cosas. Había tomado la decisión de utilizar en su propio beneficio la atracción que había entre ambos, por lo que no le preocupaba que la hubiera visto prácticamente desnuda. Lo que sí le preocupaba era haberse dejado llevar por la pasión y haberse derretido en sus brazos en un orgasmo de los que hacían que una perdiera el sentido. El único tipo de orgasmos que se podría permitir con un objetivo de una misión serían los fingidos, no el que había experimentado la noche anterior.

Tenía que estar en guardia con Edward Masen.

Pero antes tendría que encontrarlo, para lo cual iba a necesitar la ayuda de la agencia, pues llevaba la noche entera pegada al ordenador estudiando una y otra vez los nombres de los hombres que habían salido de Londres solos y no había conseguido llegar a ninguna parte.

En cualquier otra ocasión, haría ya horas que habría recurrido a las fuentes de la agencia, pero dado el giro que había dado la misión con el encuentro en el pasadizo, habría preferido no tener que hablar con Emmett y no tener que responder a sus preguntas.

Después de una hora más tratando de seguir el rastro del dinero que había utilizado Edward, se rindió a la evidencia de que necesitaba ayuda y llamó al M16.

Aguantó estoicamente la reprimenda de la responsable de recursos informáticos por no haber mandado aún informe alguno a Emmett, que por lo visto empezaba a impacientarse y prometió hacerlo lo antes posible. La promesa le sirvió para que la agente Bree dedicara al menos unos minutos de su tiempo a ayudarla a localizar a Edward.

.

.

.

_**Viena, **_

.

.

Edward sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no veía otra alternativa. El problema no era colarse en el despacho de aquel abogado, que al fin y al cabo, llevaba años trabajando para Aro de manera extraoficial. De hecho, aquélla no era la primera vez que entraba en su oficina a dejar o recoger algo a horas intempestivas; eso sí, siempre asegurándose de no utilizar nunca el mismo medio para burlar las medidas de seguridad. Ese día el acceso había incluido una cuerda y un poco de escalada.

Lo cierto era que a su estado de ánimo le había sentado muy bien deshacerse de la energía necesaria para trepar por la cuerda. No le gustaba que lo arrinconaran y eso era precisamente lo que le había hecho Bella.

Pero había decidido contraatacar. Antes de salir de Londres, le había mandado su foto a un investigador privado que había resultado ser muy eficiente. Lo había llamado unas doce horas después para darle la información recabada. Alguien de un pueblo de Northumberland llamado Tyler Moor había identificado a Bella como una chica con la que había estudiado en el instituto y puesto que no había más que dos institutos en dicho pueblo, no sería difícil seguir la pista.

Estaba satisfecho porque por fin tenía un lugar por el que empezar a descubrir la verdadera identidad de Bella y así descubrir el modo de conseguir lo que quería. Nadie era perfecto y ella no iba a ser una excepción.

Tarde o temprano encontraría alguna debilidad o algún error del pasado del que podría sacar provecho.

Una vez dentro del despacho, recogió la cuerda.

Se sacó de la mochila el paquete que había ido a dejar y lo puso sobre el escritorio. Se trataba de un manuscrito clásico de Josip Franzparz, un importante dramaturgo austríaco.

Cuando la obra había desaparecido de un museo vienés hacía unos meses, las autoridades se habían apresurado a dar la señal de alerta y Aro había reclamado los servicios de Edward para resolver la situación.

En lugar de tratar de sacar el manuscrito de la ciudad, había considerado menos arriesgado dejarlo en un lugar seguro y sacarlo del país cuando la conmoción por el robo hubiera pasado. La investigación policial seguía abierta, pero la vigilancia era mucho menor, por lo que no habría problema alguno en que un abogado austriaco que viajaba constantemente por negocios llevara aquel paquete creyendo que se trataba de documentos.

A Edward le había parecido la solución perfecta para compensar a Aro del retraso en la entrega de _La Estrella Blanca_. Un retraso que había explicado argumentando problemas personales, sin dar el menor detalle sobre el M16 ni sobre la mujer que le había impedido acudir puntual a su obligación.

Mientras observaba el paquete del manuscrito, Edward se preguntó si no sería conveniente enviar también _La Estrella Blanca_ y así ganar tiempo con Bella, pero su instinto le decía que no debía arriesgarse. Además de convertir el paquete en un doble tesoro de valor incalculable, lo cierto era que Edward no se sentía preparado para deshacerse del amuleto. No por la supuesta maldición ni porque hubiera sucumbido a la avaricia como le había ocurrido a James.

Lo que ocurría era que _La Estrella Blanca_ era su seguro de vida.

El M16 había puesto en peligro su modo de vida. Todos los contactos que había conseguido hacer a lo largo de los años con su nombre quedarían expuestos si no conseguía que Bella hiciera desaparecer su informe. Si se veía obligado a cambiar de nombre de pronto y a volver a empezar de cero con otro, quedaría en una situación muy comprometida.

Además Aro Volturi no era de los que dejaba que alguien desapareciera tan fácilmente; sobre todo si se trataba de alguien que conocía tantos secretos suyos como Edward. Si no encontraba el modo de resolver la situación, no sería de extrañar que acabara siendo el objetivo de un matón.

Por eso era tan importante tener algo que usar como medida de presión si fuese necesario, algo como _La Estrella Blanca_.

Aro estaba obsesionado con el amuleto más que con ninguna otra cosa. Edward le haría esperar el tiempo necesario para averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre Bella. Y entonces podría decidir cuál era el siguiente paso que debía dar en aquel juego.

Aunque ya sabía cuál quería que fuera.

El dulce sonido de su respiración al alcanzar el clímax llevaba el día entero repitiéndose en su cabeza; aquellos gemidos que le hacían desear poder volver a tener a aquella deliciosa mujer entre sus brazos. Anhelaba tanto volver a sentirla como poder convencerla de que lo ayudara en lugar de tener que recurrir al chantaje. Pero era un imposible y lo sabía.

Alejándose del escritorio se dio cuenta de que se sentía decepcionado porque no hubiera aparecido. Pero volvería a verla tan pronto como pudiera obligarla a negociar con él. Hasta entonces, tendría que echar a un lado la fantasía y concentrarse en el trabajo.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, se asomó a la ventana para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el callejón antes de comenzar a descender. Sabía que disponía de quince minutos antes de que pasara la policía en su ronda nocturna; tiempo suficiente para bajar e incluso para llegar al hotel. Después podría dormir un rato en el avión. Dios sabía que necesitaba un buen descanso, pues llevaba corriendo de un lado a otro desde que Bella se había cruzado en su camino.

No empezó a sudar hasta que se encontró entre el sexto y el quinto piso y los músculos empezaron a dolerle entre el cuarto y el tercero y cuando por fin pisó el suelo, lo hizo con un tremendo alivio.

—¡Bu!

La exclamación procedente de la oscuridad lo sacó de su concentración e hizo que se volviera a mirar con sobresalto. Allí, escondida en una puerta de servicio del edificio, estaba ella.

Una mezcla de sorpresa y satisfacción le confirmó el enorme problema que tenía. Pero en cuanto pudo olvidarse de su reacción y de la gran sonrisa que vio en el rostro de Bella, reparó en que no iba vestida para escalar. El conjunto de lino que llevaba era más adecuado para ir a cenar a algún lugar elegante que para salir de excursión por callejones oscuros.

—¿Alguna vez te ha dicho alguien lo guapo que estás vestido de ladrón? —le preguntó ella.

—No.

Su sonrisa resplandeció en la oscuridad.

—Pues lo estás.

Edward agradeció el cumplido con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque en lo que no dejaba de pensar era en si habría visto de qué piso había salido. No podía estar seguro. Con un poco de suerte, quizá no hubiera podido verlo; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era una noche muy oscura y que iba completamente vestido de negro. Sería un desastre haberla conducido hasta el despacho del abogado antes incluso de que el manuscrito emprendiera camino hacia España.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado, Bella? —le preguntó con un susurro.

—De eso nada —dijo ella negando con la cabeza—. Ya te di suficiente anoche, si te digo también cómo te he encontrado esta vez, te encargarás de que la próxima me resulte aún más difícil.

—Me alegro de que al menos no te haya sido fácil.

—Nunca es fácil, lo que ocurre es que soy muy buena.

La sonrisa no desaparecía de su boca y Edward se preguntó qué le daba mayor satisfacción, haberlo encontrado o que él no pusiera ninguna duda a su eficiencia. Esperaba que fueran ambas cosas y hacía mucho tiempo que Edward no esperaba nada.

—Entonces permíteme que intente adivinarlo. Si me seguiste hasta Viena, debiste suponer que necesitaría un medio de transporte y no creo que al M16 le resultara difícil meterse en el programa informático de cualquier empresa de alquiler de coches. Una vez hecho eso, pudiste seguir el GPS del coche de alquiler hasta aquí.

—¿Eso quiere decir que has alquilado un coche?

—¿Acaso no lo sabías ya?

Bella se echó a reír.

—Bueno, antes de nada, sí, te seguí hasta Viena. Y el coche que has alquilado está aparcado a dos calles de aquí, frente a un edificio que se encuentra al otro lado del parque. Parece que vas a pasar allí la noche.

—Pero eso no explica qué haces tú aquí si mi coche está al otro lado del parque.

—Por la cuerda de escalar.

Edward levantó la mirada hacia la cornisa del tejado y después volvió a mirarla con incredulidad. Aquella mujer era un verdadero genio. Seguramente había recorrido las calles adyacentes al parque hasta ver algún rastro de su presencia y lo había encontrado a pesar de que Edward había tenido el mayor de los cuidados, pues incluso había utilizado un seguro de color granito para que nadie pudiera verlo. Nadie, ni siquiera los guardias de seguridad del edificio. Pero Bella sí.

—Estoy impresionado. Entonces está noche no vienes vestida para la ocasión porque no sabías dónde ibas a encontrarme.

—Exacto. Pero aún espero poder impresionar… —se calló de pronto y se dio media vuelta al oír unos pasos.

Agarró la cuerda para que no se despegara de la pared del edificio y le hizo un gesto a Bella para que se escondiera en las sombras de la puerta. Habría querido echarle por encima su suéter negro para que se la viera aún menos, pero sabía que cualquier movimiento atraería la atención.

El guardia de seguridad parecía buscar algún intruso, pero al no ver nadie en el callejón, se fue hacia la puerta de un aparcamiento subterráneo.

Sintió cómo se le encogía el pecho mientras le pedía mentalmente a Bella que no se moviera. Se sintió terriblemente vulnerable, pues sabía que ella no tenía ningún motivo para no traicionarlo. Al fin y al cabo, Bella Swan era agente del M16 y tenía inmunidad diplomática, por lo que cualquier problema en el que pudiera verse envuelta se solucionaría con algunas llamadas de teléfono. Él, sin embargo, acabaría en prisión.

Se sentía inquieto siempre que su destino quedaba en manos de otra persona y dado que no tenía la menor idea de qué pretendía Bella, no podía confiar en que volviera a salvarle el cuello como lo había hecho en Nueva York. Sabía que quería que él le proporcionara información, pero no se atrevería a apostar que fuera a poner su propio futuro en peligro para conseguir dicha información.

Aunque debía admitir que Bella se había quedado completamente inmóvil y Esperaba que la suerte que parecía tener, hiciera que el guardia no dejara de andar.

Pero no parecía que fuera a cumplirse su deseo, porque cuando ya empezaba a relajarse, se oyó el ruido de un coche acercándose. Un coche que resultó ser de la policía. El guardia debía de haber avisado porque se detuvo a hablar con los agentes.

Miró a Bella y se entendieron en silencio. Ambos esperaron sin moverse y sin apenas respirar. Se oían las voces a lo lejos, pero Edward no alcanzaba a entender lo que decían. Por fin pudo respirar cuando el coche volvió a ponerse en marcha y se alejó de allí.

Quizá sí que tuviera la suerte de su lado.

El guardia no volvió a aparecer, pero Edward sabía que el coche patrulla no tardaría en volver a pasar por allí. El problema era que no sabían dónde se había metido el guardia, por lo que no podían marcharse caminando como si tal cosa.

Lo que significaba que lo único que podían hacer era subir.

Miró a Bella a los ojos y contuvo la respiración al tenderle la mano, pero pudo volver a respirar tranquilo al ver que ella la aceptaba. Parecía que estaba con él en aquel lío.

Bella ni siquiera le preguntó adónde iban, se limitó a quitarse los zapatos y dárselos para que los guardara en la mochila. Edward se quitó el suéter para que al menos parte de ella no brillara como una antorcha en mitad de la oscuridad.

—Las damas primero —le susurró al oído.

Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido sobre sus dotes como escaladora desapareció en el momento en que la vio ponerse los guantes y atarse la cuerda a la cintura. Se movía con agilidad y sin hacer el menor ruido; era toda una profesional llevase la ropa que llevase.

La vio sobrepasar el octavo piso y aunque en cierto modo esperaba que se volviese a mirarlo y hacerle un guiño al pasar junto a la ventana del despacho del abogado, Bella no hizo nada que indicara que supiera de qué ventana había salido antes.

El coche patrulla volvió a aparecer en la calle a la que desembocaba el callejón y sin necesidad de señales o de haberse puesto de acuerdo, Bella se detuvo hasta que vio que las luces habían desaparecido. Edward pensó que debía reconsiderar la opinión que tenía de los agentes del M16.

Empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, pero afortunadamente, Bella se encontraba a menos de dos metros del tejado. Edward mantuvo la mirada fija para que no le molestara la lluvia y esperó a que ella hubiera sobrepasado la cornisa final para proseguir con su ascenso.

Una vez arriba, él retiró toda huella de su paso mientras Bella inspeccionaba el tejado. Edward sabía que la única manera de bajar de allí era a través de una escalera de incendios que volvería a dejarlos a la vista del guardia de seguridad y de la policía.

Pero Bella tenía una idea alternativa. Con la ayuda de cierto material que había encontrado allí, sin duda almacenado por obreros que estaban trabajando en el edificio, propuso cruzar al edificio que se encontraba al otro lado del callejón.

—Está a menos de dos metros y medio —aseguró Bella—. Quizá desde allí podamos encontrar otra manera de bajar.

Edward no tardó en darse cuenta de que no sólo era un plan viable, sino que además era una buena idea.

—¿La escalera o el andamio? —preguntó Edward, sin saber si querría arrastrarse o andar.

—El andamio.

Prefería andar. Definitivamente, era una dama muy valiente.

Edward volvió a sacar la cuerda de la mochila y le pidió que se la atara a la cintura.

—¿Tienes miedo de que me caiga?

—Es una medida de precaución.

—¿Otra vez quieres comportarte como un caballero?

—Soy un caballero. ¿No figuraba en mi informe?

—Debió de pasárseme por alto.

Sin pararse a pensarlo, Edward tiró de ella hacia sí. Gran error porque estaba mojada y sin aliento después del esfuerzo y resultaba demasiado tentadora.

—No tiene nada que ver con ser un caballero —trató de distraerse atándole la cuerda a la cintura—. Si te caes y mueres, perderé la oportunidad de que alguien haga desaparecer mi informe de los archivos del M16.

—Sólo hay un modo de que haga algo así —Bella lo retó con su mirada—. Acepta mi oferta.

—Siempre hay más de una manera de hacer las cosas.

Al ver que ella no respondía, Edward se dispuso a colocar el andamio de edificio a edificio. El hierro era lo bastante grueso como para soportar el peso de Bella, el problema era que el edificio en el que debían aterrizar era un poco más bajo por lo que el andamio había quedado en pendiente y resultaría más complicado cruzar.

—Yo iré primero —sugirió Edward después de lanzar la mochila al otro lado.

—Yo peso menos. Si rompes el andamio, no tendré manera de cruzar y me quedaré aquí atrapada.

No había protesta posible, así que Edward le cedió el paso y se dispuso a verla cruzar con el corazón en un puño. Después de medir mentalmente la distancia, Bella respiró hondo y dio el primer paso.

Cubrió la distancia sin titubear, sin mirar al suelo ni una vez ni dejarse influir por el viento que le levantaba el pelo.

Hasta que no la vio sonreír al otro lado, Edward no respiró aliviado. Esa vez fue él el que respiró hondo.

Había llegado el momento de impresionarla.

Una vez tuvo ambos pies sobre el andamio y la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, se olvidó de Bella y se concentró únicamente en mantener el equilibrio sobre el resbaladizo hierro del andamio.

Bella le tendió la mano antes de que diera el paso final y él la aceptó encantado.

—Bien hecho —le dijo ella—. Pensé que te ibas a resbalar. Entonces el informe ya no habría servido de nada.

El sonido de su risa fue suficiente para borrar la tensión del cuerpo de Edward. Estaba empapada y preciosa bajo la lluvia. Su suéter se le había pegado al cuerpo moldeando sus pechos. A pesar de su evidente valentía, se le notaba el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar; en la manera de respirar y en el nerviosismo de su risa.

Sus manos se rozaron mientras retiraban el andamio para no dejar prueba de su presencia.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que escapar de aquí —dijo ella.

Y ya no pudo resistir la tentación. Quizá fuera la adrenalina que había descargado en los últimos minutos. O quizá fuera porque deseaba a aquella mujer más de lo que recordaba haber deseado nunca a ninguna otra.

**Este Edward esta encendido eh¿?jejejejej. en el prox. Cap. Veremos el incendio en la azotea... jejejeje. y prometo que es de aquellos fuegos que no se apagan. jajajaja. **

**Nos leemos guapas besotes**


	7. Incendio en la Azotea

**Incendio en la Azotea **

Sintió la boca de Edward estrellarse con fuerza sobre la suya y notó el sabor a lluvia en sus labios. El ansia de aquel beso hizo que su cuerpo respondiera con un deseo tan intenso, que la desconcertó.

Su autocontrol desaparecía cada vez que estaba junto a aquel hombre. No sabía por qué, pero la frustración que había sentido mientras trataba de localizarlo sin éxito había servido para intensificar su efecto.

Aquella persecución se había convertido en algo personal. En algún momento durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, atrapar a Edward no había sido tan importante por el hecho de guiarla hasta Volturi, sino por el simple hecho de saber qué paso había dado él y qué paso tendría que dar ella a continuación. Y el empeño de demostrarle lo que era capaz de hacer, aunque no sabía qué era lo que tenía que demostrar.

Debía recordar que ella era la buena y él el malo. Blanco y negro. Competir con él era sólo la manera de conseguir que cooperara. En su cabeza, todo parecía perfectamente lógico, pero cuando Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio la vuelta alejándola del borde del tejado para llevarla a la pared interior de la azotea, el deseo se apoderó de ella y no pudo pensar nada más.

Rodeados por el sonido de la noche, de la lluvia y del viento, no había manera de negar aquel deseo. Sólo quedaba el recuerdo del placer que había encontrado en sus brazos y un ansia puramente física.

No podía resistirse a la tentación.

Su plan había sido convencerlo de que cooperara con sus dotes de seducción. Quizá no fuera muy ético, pero en aquel trabajo Bella estaba acostumbrada a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para conseguir el éxito en cada misión. Pero esa vez no era así. Su total incapacidad para controlar el modo en que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante Edward había hecho que todo aquello fuera mucho más que trabajo.

No sabía por qué, sólo sabía que el impulso de abrazarlo y dejarse llevar era demasiado fuerte como para negarlo a pesar de que el cielo parecía estar cayéndoles encima. Por muy insensato que fuera, lo único que pudo hacer en aquel momento fue rendirse al deseo; ponerse de puntillas y pegarse a él tanto como le fue posible.

Él le puso una mano en la nuca e intensificó el poder de su beso dejando que su lengua explorara el interior de la boca de Bella hasta que ella pudo sentirlo por todas partes. Estaba claro que su deseo era tan intenso e incontrolable como el de ella.

Bella sintió una especie de fuego que corría por sus venas, un ardor en el centro de su cuerpo que pedía a gritos revivir el recuerdo de un placer que seguramente era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Sin duda durante las largas horas de persecución había magnificado en su imaginación la pasión ardiente que provocaba en ella un desconocido y no un desconocido cualquiera, sino uno al que jamás debería haberse acercado tanto.

Y sin embargo, ahora volvía a sentir el mismo efecto arrollador; el estómago se le encogía y su sexo, empapado de excitación, suplicaba su atención. Edward debía de haberse dado cuenta porque justo en ese momento se inclinó lo suficiente para separarle las piernas y apretó su erección contra la entrepierna de Bella, justo contra el punto donde ella más lo necesitaba.

Bella no habría podido dejar de mover las caderas ni aunque el edificio se hubiera hundido bajo sus pies. Él también las movía convenciéndola de que merecería la pena mandar el mundo entero a paseo sólo para poder pasar varios días con aquel hombre y sin salir de la cama.

—Quiero tocarte —le dijo sin dejar de besarla ni un momento.

Apenas pudo oír su voz con el sonido de la lluvia, pero la vibración de sus palabras fue suficiente para hacerla estremecer.

Ella también quería tocarlo a él.

Hundió la cara en su cuello y comenzó a besar su piel mojada a modo de silenciosa invitación. Mientras, fue bajando las manos por su espalda, sintiendo cada músculo y cada centímetro de su piel mojada. Él respondió con una ligera risa que al principio la hizo preocuparse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad parecía satisfecho con sus caricias. Mientras, él se entretenía acariciándola con la lengua; parecía ansioso por saborearla, por tocarla.

Y lo hizo. De pronto sus manos estaban por todas partes. Debajo de la blusa, en sus pechos…

La pequeña parte de su cerebro que seguía alerta la advirtió del peligro que corría si se abandonaba a él, pero el instinto negaba a la razón. La mera idea de desnudarse ante él allí mismo, en aquella azotea bajo la lluvia, servía para excitarla aún más.

Cuando sus manos por fin le tocaron la piel, las caricias de Edward se hicieron más frenéticas. Recorrió sus costillas, su cintura y su estómago como si tratara de memorizarla. Ambos tenía la respiración entrecortada.

La situación empezaba a escaparse de su control. Bella no recordaba la última vez que había sentido algo semejante, no recordaba haberlo sentido nunca.

Trató de recordar que Edward no era más que el medio para conseguir un fin, pero al sentir que le estaba desabrochando el sujetador, los pensamientos volvieron a esfumarse de su mente. Lo que sentía, lo que ambos sentían era tan real, que no pudo detenerlo cuando comenzó a quitarle la ropa empapada para dejar su piel expuesta bajo la lluvia. El agua caía sobre ellos, provocándole a Bella mil y un escalofríos.

Se sentía vulnerable ante aquel hombre y ante la situación; la tormenta sobre sus cabezas, la policía barriendo las calles cercanas y la incertidumbre de no saber si Edward utilizaría esa vulnerabilidad para traicionarla.

Después de todo, él era uno de los malos.

Y sin embargo en su mirada encontró una expresión que la hizo sentirse segura. Lo vio quitarse la camisa y se quedó hipnotizada por la belleza de ese cuerpo que iba hacia ella.

De pronto se encontraban piel contra piel. Sus brazos le sirvieron de apoyo en el momento en que arqueó la espalda hacia atrás. Quería sentirlo en cada rincón de su cuerpo, saciar la necesidad que sentía entre las piernas; necesitaba satisfacer la curiosidad de experimentar todo lo que pudiera hacerla sentir, abandonarse a la promesa de lo que podría ser estar juntos.

Él también temblaba bajo sus manos y le hablaba al oído con una voz profunda y rasgada por la excitación. Bella saboreó el poder que le daba el saber lo que le hacía sentir, pero enseguida fue él el que la hizo sentir a ella.

De pronto sintió su boca en el pecho, su lengua jugando con el pezón y se le cortó la respiración.

Edward siguió lamiendo sus pechos y ella gemía una y otra vez, agradecida de que el viento y el sonido de la lluvia ahogara el sonido de su placer. Porque no quería que Edward percibiese que tenía tanto poder sobre ella, que se sentía incapaz de resistirse a él. Pero eso era exactamente lo que ocurría y lo supo con total seguridad cuando sintió su mano bajo las braguitas y se dio cuenta de que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan indefensa. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Y ahí estaba el peligro. No quería echarse atrás.

Aunque sabía que lo único que quería Edward era hacerla llegar al clímax y demostrar que tenía el control de la situación, Bella estaba perfectamente dispuesta a rendirse a su poder.

Edward exploró su interior con maestría, primero con un dedo y luego con dos y le hizo sentir un placer desconocido, inimaginable.

En aquel momento no le importaba nada, sólo le importaba que Edward no se moviera porque sus manos y su boca estaban exactamente en los lugares en los que debían estar. Bella se movió ligeramente para hacer la unión más intensa, para conseguir la fricción que necesitaba para alcanzar el clímax.

Se deshizo en sus brazos, explotó de tal forma que se le quedó la boca seca. Él la sujetó y la acunó sabiendo que se había quedado completamente sin fuerzas.

—Déjame hacerte el amor —le susurró él suavemente.

Bella no podía negarse cuando su cuerpo aún estaba sintiendo el placer que él le había dado.

—Sí.

Una décima de segundo después, sus bocas habían vuelto a unirse y no se separaron mientras Edward la liberaba de las braguitas. Bella estaba destrozada, pero al mismo tiempo le emocionaba que una sola palabra pudiera satisfacerlo tanto.

Probablemente eso le daba cierto poder.

Aunque el poder ya no importaba. Bella había ido demasiado lejos como para detenerse. Había demostrado la atracción que sentía por él, había intentado utilizarla, pero había perdido el control por completo.

Así pues, se rindió a sus besos con total abandono, pero él no utilizó lo que sabía de ella en su contra, en absoluto. Sólo se limitó a devolverle la misma pasión.

Entonces se separó de ella y echó mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón… ¿la cartera? Con enorme asombro, Bella vio aparecer un paquetito que identificó de inmediato.

¿Un preservativo?

Si hubiera podido reírse, lo habría hecho.

Estaban en la azotea de un edificio, empapados por la lluvia después de haber huido del personal de seguridad y de la policía, pero aquel hombre tenía la frialdad necesaria para acordarse de los preservativos.

Bella se alegraba de que al menos él lo hubiera hecho, porque ella estaba tan entregada al momento, que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tenerlo dentro de sí… qué loca.

Pero el chico malo los había salvado a los dos, lo cual resultaba irónico.

—¿Siempre llevas preservativos o es que esperabas utilizarlos conmigo? —Bella se preguntó por qué quería saber algo así si ni siquiera podría creer lo que él le contestara.

Le quitó el paquetito de las manos y lo abrió con la intención de ponérselo ella para demostrar que ejercía al menos el mínimo control en la situación. Mientras, él se había bajado los pantalones y había dejado al aire unos magníficos atributos.

Sólo con verlo con el torso desnudo y los pantalones bajados, Bella sintió que la excitación volvía a surgir dentro de ella con fuerza renovada.

Incapaz de esperar por más tiempo, Bella agarró aquella escultural erección y sonrió ante su sobresalto.

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntó él.

—No pienso contestar hasta que tú contestes a mi pregunta.

Edward resopló antes de hablar y Bella se preguntó por qué titubeaba tanto.

—Digamos que después de lo de anoche tenía esperanza de necesitar los preservativos.

Buena respuesta. Claro que también podía estar regalándole los oídos con una mentira. Pero Bella siempre confiaba en sus instintos, aunque a veces la condujesen a situaciones extremadamente peligrosas e insensatas como aquélla, y lo cierto era que no quería creer que le estaba mintiendo. Le gustaba saber que Edward quería hacerle el amor, era la prueba de que ella no era la única cuya pasión se había descontrolado. Con un poco de suerte… y si alguna vez conseguía volver a concentrarse en el trabajo, quizá haber entrado en un terreno tan personal con Edward le sirviera para arrastrarlo hacia su lado del juego.

Así que le colocó el preservativo mientras pensaba lo estúpido que era intentar pensar en el trabajo teniendo en las manos tan hermosa erección.

Un segundo después, se encontraba de nuevo en sus brazos. Edward le puso una mano en el trasero y ella le echó las piernas alrededor de la cintura para sentir aquella erección en el sitio en el que debía estar.

Y volvió a tener la misma sensación.

Quizá fuese por el modo en que Edward se había parado a mirarla, pero la había dejado sin aliento, preguntándose de nuevo por qué aquel hombre le causaba aquel efecto. No sabía por qué, pero lo hacía.

Edward no se esforzó por disimular, le lanzó una rápida sonrisa y se sumergió dentro de ella. Bella observó las emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro y no pudo evitar apretarse bien a él, dejarse derretir alrededor del miembro que la llenaba por completo.

—¡Dios… Bella! —susurró al tiempo que posaba su boca sobre la de ella.

Y empezó a moverse. Sus cuerpos se habían unido sin esfuerzo y no hicieron falta más que dos movimientos para que Bella se diera cuenta de que los dos orgasmos que había tenido con él no habían sido más que la promesa de lo que podía sentir, la promesa de lo que iba a sentir a continuación.

Edward se movía despacio, exploraba la unión de sus cuerpos mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho y el cuello. Los gemidos anunciaron el cambio de ritmo, un ritmo que ahora impedía que Bella se concentrase en nada que no fuera sentir. Ya no podía acariciarlo, sólo podía seguir sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos y fuertes.

Bella no comprendía cómo podía mantenerse en pie y seguir aguantando su peso y sin embargo cada vez la agarraba con más fuerza, clavándole los dedos en el trasero. Y cuando finalmente alcanzaron el clímax, sus cuerpos estallaron juntos y sus gemidos se fundieron en uno solo.

Edward tuvo que sujetarse en la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

—No te muevas —le pidió con un tono desgarrado que la hizo sonreír.

O casi.

Habría querido disfrutar de la sutil admisión de que apenas podía seguir sujetándola, pero eso ya no le importaba. Así que apoyó el rostro en su cuello y agradeció que al menos él pudiera seguir en pie.

* * *

**OMG, alguien más se ha quemado¿? jejejejeje... estos dos no pueden estar juntos sin estar pegados...jejejeje. me encanta! espero que les guste... jejeje. en fin nos leemos guapas... besotes... ya estoy trabajando en una nueva historia... a alguien le gustan los tejanos rudos y celosos! jejejeje. si es que si disfrutaran con la nueva historia... por cierto gracias por sus RW... sus alertas y favoritos... son de lo mejor. y espero seguir subiendo historias que les gusten! muakis **


	8. Si que te gustan las Iglesias NO¿?

**Si que te gustan las Iglesias, ¿no?**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_P__rivado._

Edward miró el teléfono móvil frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que al otro lado de aquella llamada privada que llegaba a través de una línea satélite segura estaba sin duda Aro. ¿Sería algún tipo de prueba? Edward había organizado el envío del manuscrito para que se realizara ese mismo día y la entrega tuviera lugar en Francia y lo cierto era que no había esperado recibir ninguna llamada hasta que llegara el momento de confirmar que todo había salido según lo previsto.

Ni siquiera sabía si debía contestar. La noche anterior le había dicho a Aro que había surgido algo personal que iba a retrasar la entrega de _La Estrella Blanca_. Con esa mentira había ganado unas cuantas horas más para idear el modo de explicar qué era eso tan personal que había surgido inesperadamente. Sólo cuando tuviera una historia convincente que darle podría hablar con él sin evasivas que pudieran desvelar sus mentiras.

Aro no era tonto, por lo que Edward sabía que además de una historia, necesitaba pruebas que la refrendasen cuando Aro quisiera comprobar su veracidad. Cosa que haría.

A cada hora que pasaba, la situación se complicaba un poco más. En otro tiempo Edward habría disfrutado del reto de negociar con Bella ocultándoselo a Aro, pero ahora lo único que veía era que su futuro estaba en juego y tenía la sensación de no poder aguantar la presión.

Quizá fuera la señal que indicaba que había llegado la hora de cambiar de trabajo.

Finalmente, decidió no contestar a la llamada y para no seguir oyendo el timbre del teléfono, se levantó a hacerse un café con la esperanza de que la cafeína lo ayudara a aclarar un poco sus ideas.

No dejaba de dar vueltas a lo sucedido. Pensaba en lo que Bella quería de él y lo que podría ofrecerle… pero no aquel trato que lo convertiría en un soplón del M16. Después de lo de la noche anterior, Edward estaba convencido de que Bella tenía tal empeño en poder ir contra Aro, que no había dudado en seducirlo a él del modo más despiadado para encontrar el punto de entrada hacia el objetivo.

Pero también estaba convencido de que ni siquiera ella había previsto que fueran a llegar hasta donde habían llegado en su juego de seducción.

Desgraciadamente él tampoco lo había previsto ni estaba preparado para ello.

En un principio, su intención había sido llevar a Bella por donde él quisiera hasta conseguir que la situación le fuese propicia. Hacer el amor con ella debería haber sido un movimiento puramente táctico, pero había acabado siendo una cuestión de satisfacer el deseo que ambos sentían.

Después de lo cual había esperado con ella bajo la lluvia hasta encontrar un taxi. Por supuesto ella le había asegurado que no era necesario, pero dejar a una mujer con la que acababa de hacer el amor sola en mitad de la calle no habría sido propio de él. Claro que tampoco lo era acostarse con agentes del servicio de inteligencia.

Al dar el primer trago de café no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaría ahora Bella. Podría estar en aquel mismo hotel o en cualquiera de los otros que había cerca del aeropuerto. Ésas eran las reglas del juego; tener siempre a mano la facilidad de viajar. Lo primero que tenía que hacer él era salir de Viena de una manera que ella no pudiera rastrear; desde luego esa vez no utilizaría ninguna línea aérea comercial.

De un modo u otro estaría tratando de localizarlo, eso seguro, pero lo que realmente le habría gustado saber era si estaba tan distraída por lo sucedido la noche anterior como lo estaba él.

No podía seguir pensando en aquello si quería encontrar una manera viable de manejar la difícil situación en la que se encontraba. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que los caminos de Aro y de Bella se cruzaran. Los dos deseaban algo de él, pero Edward le había prometido _La Estrella Blanca_ a Aro y sin embargo a Bella no le debía nada, por lo que ella era la que debía de suponerle menor presión.

Al menos ya tenía un punto de partida.

Ahora debía preparar una serie de pistas que Aro pudiera seguir para corroborar su historia del problema personal.

Desgraciadamente, Aro era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que sabía algo de la verdadera identidad de Edward. No porque él hubiera decidido compartir con él su pasado, por supuesto, la relación que los unía era estrictamente profesional. Pero Aro era un hombre tremendamente meticuloso que investigaba a fondo la vida de todo aquél al que fuera a invitar a trabajar para él.

Así era como había descubierto la verdad que Edward se había esforzado tanto en dejar atrás. El alcohol y las drogas habían separado a su madre de su familia mucho antes de que Edward naciera y cuando ella había muerto, siendo él un adolescente, Edward ya había descubierto de la manera más dura posible que uno no podía sobrevivir en el mundo real con lo que se aprendía en el colegio. Seguro de no tener un brillante futuro ante sí, Edward había abandonado los estudios y había seguido su propio camino.

Siempre había sido un chico listo con facilidad para adaptarse, dos cualidades que los poderosos encontraban de tremenda utilidad. Con esfuerzo y trabajo no había tardado mucho en empezar a trabajar para uno de los más poderosos.

Aro Volturi no había llegado hasta donde estaba sin inteligencia. El conocimiento era poder y él siempre quería saber lo suficiente para formarse una opinión de aquéllos con los que trataba… y para utilizar como medida de presión cuando alguien se negara a hacer las cosas a su manera. Así pues, los esfuerzos de Edward por tapar su pasado no habían servido de nada. Bueno, en realidad habían servido para impresionar a Aro y que él le ofreciera mucho dinero por sus servicios.

Desde aquel momento, Edward había trabajado duro y se había ganado el respeto y la confianza de Aro, que a su vez había utilizado sus innumerables recursos para enterrar aún más la verdadera identidad de Edward.

Motivo por el cual le había sorprendido tanto que Bella lo hubiera identificado con el nombre de Anthony Cullen. Sí, debía admitir que estaba impresionado.

Pero para convencer a Aro, Edward tendría que remontarse aún más y eso era algo que odiaba hacer porque su vida anterior sólo había servido para hacerle desear construir una completamente nueva y diferente y no le gustaba tener que volver a ella. Por eso no mantenía la relación con nadie que perteneciera a aquella vida. Con nadie excepto con una persona a quien no quería poner en peligro.

Pero era alguien a quien Aro creería.

Edward dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y trató de deshacerse de la inquietud que llevaba atormentándolo desde que había sacado a la luz el pasado de ese policía de Nueva York. No entendía por qué seguía pensando en él después de haber acabado el trabajo, pues no había nada de especial en él; un hombre que había cometido un error que Edward había aprovechado como lo había hecho tantas otra veces.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

Desde que Bella había aparecido en su vida, no dejaba de analizar su vida, una vida que prefería vivir a analizar. Y estaba cansado. Sabía que la respuesta estaba ahí en algún lugar, esperando a que él la encontrara.

Aquel policía había cometido un error, pero sus intenciones habían sido buenas. Sólo había querido poder mandar a sus hijas a la universidad.

Igual que Edward había tenido buena intención al querer cambiar de vida.

Pero ya se sabía que de buenas intenciones estaba empedrado el camino del infierno.

El sonido del móvil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Esa vez era un mensaje del investigador de Northumberland. Cuando apareció el mensaje en la pantalla, Edward sonrió por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día.

Kristen Stewart.

Ya la tenía.

_**Venecia, **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bella caminaba por la Piazza de San Marcos entre la multitud de visitantes. Durante el día, los turistas podían admirar los famosos mosaicos y leones alados de la catedral, ahora sin embargo no se veía nada y aun así el lugar era un hervidero de gente. La música de una pequeña orquesta se confundía con el sonido de las conversaciones y de las risas que salían de los cafés.

Encontrar a su presa entre toda aquella multitud no iba a resultarle tan fácil como lo había sido en Viena.

Seguramente debería sentirse agradecida por haber llegado tan lejos gracias a que Edward no había tenido tiempo de borrar las huellas que dejaban sus gastos, pero en cuanto lo tuviera, desaparecería sin dejar ni rastro.

Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que no había salido de Viena ni en coche, ni en tren, ni en ninguna línea aérea comercial, pues no había podido encontrar ningún alias que pudiera relacionar con él. Resultaba irónico haber hecho el amor con él sin siquiera conocerlo lo bastante para saber cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Después de revisar las listas de pasajeros de las estaciones de autobús, algo poco plausible para un hombre de gustos caros como Edward, se había ido al otro extremo, a los aviones privados. Nada. La frustración la había impulsado a buscar entre las parejas que habían salido de Viena en las líneas no comerciales.

Así había sido como había dado con una mujer que había comprado dos billetes a Venecia y después había sobrepasado el límite de su tarjeta de crédito en una tienda cerca del puente Rialto.

No era mucho, pero la desesperación había podido con ella.

Sin embargo en cuanto había empezado a investigar el historial bancario de aquella mujer, se había forjado una idea de lo que Edward podía haber hecho. Quizá hubiera pagado a una desconocida para que viajara con él y así convertir a un pasajero solo en una pareja.

Seguramente le habría dado dinero en efectivo para pagar los billetes, lo que explicaba que Bella no hubiera encontrado ningún gasto después de que sacara cantidades muy sustanciales en Viena.

Siguiendo esas pistas, había llegado hasta una universitaria, que efectivamente, había viajado a Venecia acompañada de un apuesto hombre de pelo cobrizo del que se había despedido inmediatamente después de llegar a la ciudad de los canales. No, el caballero no le había dicho a donde se dirigía y después del generoso precio que había pagado por el favor, la muchacha tampoco había insistido. Sólo le había dicho que estaba huyendo de una ex novia que lo estaba acosando, lo cual encajaba a la perfección con la llamada de Bella y explicaba por qué la joven parecía asustada al hablar con ella y le había asegurado que entre «_Mark_» y ella no había pasado nada porque él era mayor para ella.

Al oír aquello, Bella había estado a punto de echarse a reír. Tenía que admitir que Edward, o «_Mark_», como se llamaba ahora, había elegido muy bien, aunque parecía que no había advertido a la joven de que no debía hablar si alguien le preguntaba. Seguramente Edward había creído que Bella no llegaría hasta allí.

¡Qué arrogante! Arrogante y muy bueno; seguramente era el mejor adversario al que se había enfrentado Bella en toda su carrera.

Tanto en la cama como fuera de ella. Claro que aún no lo habían hecho en una cama.

No, ahora no podía pensar en eso. Por mucho que se hubiera convertido en su amante, Edward Masen trabajaba al margen de la ley, lo cual significaba que representaba todo lo opuesto a lo que ella había dedicado su vida. La justicia.

Bella había renunciado a una vida normal por el afán de buscar justicia y luchar contra personas como Volturi. Y el hecho de que Edward fuera el hombre más sexy que había conocido en su vida no le hacía diferente del resto de delincuentes…

Pero por algún motivo, no podía dejar de recordar la expresión que había visto en su rostro la noche anterior. No mientras hacían el amor, aunque eso también hacía que le flaqueasen las piernas, sino cuando la había dejado en el taxi. Se había quedado allí de pie, después de asegurarse de que se marchaba sana y salva, un gesto noble que jamás había esperado de él.

Tenía que admitir que aquel hombre no dejaba de sorprenderla, pero lo que ahora deseaba era menos sorpresas y un poco más de información. Entonces recordó que la joven le había dicho que durante el vuelo no habían hecho más que hablar de sus ciudades preferidas… y que él le había dicho que le gustaban mucho las catedrales.

Bella levantó la mirada y lo primero que vio fueron las agujas de la catedral de San Marcos.

«_Dijo que le encantaban las catedrales_».

Había algo que no encajaba, pero no sabía qué. No parecía más que una afirmación inocente, sobre todo después de haberlo seguido hasta la catedral de San Patricio de Nueva York. No, no era ninguna sorpresa que le gustaran las catedrales… y Edward lo sabía, puesto que Bella había admitido que lo había seguido por Nueva York.

Sus instintos reaccionaron de inmediato.

¿Por qué, si no le había dicho nada de interés aquella joven, iba a darle una pista semejante?

Quizá, después de todo, Edward sí había esperado que ella lo siguiese hasta allí y que imaginase que viajaría acompañado. Quizá había elegido a su compañera de viaje y después le había dado la información que quería que ella le diera a Bella.

¡Dios, había caído en su trampa!

Sintió unas tremendas ganas de gritar, pero no podía permitírselo. Lo que tenía que hacer era recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Si era posible.

Pero, si no estaba allí, ¿dónde podría estar?

No creía que hubiera salido de Venecia; después de todo, la gracia del juego era darle la oportunidad de poder perseguirlo. No, estaba segura de que había ido a Venecia por algún motivo, igual que había tenido razones para ir a Nueva York, a Londres y a Viena. Bien era cierto que Bella aún no sabía qué había estado haciendo realmente en Londres y en Viena, pero lo averiguaría en cuanto tuviese un minuto libre. Pero lo que importaba era que el instinto le decía que estaba allí por algún motivo.

Sin dejar de pensar ni un segundo, entró en un café con la esperanza de que la cafeína la ayudara a ver las cosas con más claridad. Junto a la puerta encontró un expositor con folletos turísticos.

—¿Santa Lucía es la iglesia más pequeña de Venecia? —le preguntó a la camarera después de pedir un café.

—Es una minucia comparado con lo que tiene usted para ver aquí —le dijo la muchacha señalando a su alrededor—. Allí no hay mucho que ver. La gente va allí a rezar porque es muy tranquilo.

—¿Y qué hay del retablo? El artista que lo hizo es muy conocido.

—Puede ser —se encogió de hombros para demostrar su opinión al respecto.

Al salir del café, volvió a pensar en Santa Lucía y se preguntó, si creyendo que ella lo buscaría en la catedral, no habría recurrido a una iglesia pequeña y con relativa poca importancia. Una iglesia, que casualmente, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Bueno, ¿qué tenía que perder?

Desgraciadamente, nada.

Para mayor seguridad, se puso un poncho oscuro que llevaba en el bolso y con el que sería difícil que alguien la viera en las oscuras y estrechas calles venecianas. A continuación reconocería el terreno como había hecho el día anterior en las calles adyacentes al parque de Viena y buscaría algo que atrajera su atención. Porque se negaba a aceptar que Edward pudiera habérsele escapado, no iba a darse por vencida.

Según el folleto, el único elemento destacable era la iglesia de Santa Lucía, pero en cuanto estuvo frente al pequeño templo, Bella se dio cuenta de que no era cierto. Detrás de la iglesia había un edificio anexo, que según la indicación, era la vicaría.

Sólo con pasar una vez, Bella distinguió a alguien en su interior. No era más que una sombra que habría resultado prácticamente invisible de no ser por la luz que ofrecía una farola cercana.

Cualquier habría podido pensar que se trataba de algún cura con exceso de trabajo, pero en el interior no había luz alguna y resultaba un tanto extraño que alguien anduviera a oscuras. La puerta estaba cerrada y nada hacia sospechar… Hasta que vio otra luz al otro lado de la calle. Una luz que anunciaba que no era la única que estaba vigilando Santa Lucía.

En la estrecha calle había un coche patrulla con las luces apagadas, pero en el interior del vehículo se veía una tenue luz… quizá la pantalla de un ordenador que delataba la presencia de policía.

Bella continuó caminando para no atraer su atención, pero al dar la vuelta a la esquina de la vicaría se preguntó si la persona que había dentro sabría que lo estaban vigilando. Seguramente no, porque continuaba moviéndose como si nada. Esa vez pasó por delante de una ventana lateral que la policía no podría ver desde el coche.

Pero ella sí.

Era Edward.

Las gafas de infrarrojos guiaban a Edward por la oscuridad que reinaba en el interior de la vicaría y evitaba que se tropezara con los muebles. Ya había acabado el trabajo que había ido a hacer y a pesar de lo difícil que le había resultado abrir algunos de los viejos cajones, había encontrado lo que había ido a buscar. Tomó fotografías digitales de todos los documentos sobre la iglesia de Santa Lucía y justo cuando estaba devolviendo los papeles a su lugar, oyó un ruido procedente de la parte trasera del edificio. Los curas que llevaban el templo vivían en la rectoría que había al otro lado de la calle y no debían llegar hasta por la mañana.

Se agazapó en las sombras y esperó en silencio y completamente alerta. Pasó tanto tiempo, que empezó a preguntarse si realmente había oído algo. Y justo en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, vio a alguien entrar. Resultaba imposible saber si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer, pero fuera lo que fuera, cada vez estaba más cerca… Edward se abalanzó sobre el bulto.

Y lo primero que vio fue un brazo de mujer que le resultó muy familiar.

—Bella —susurró.

Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabías que te están vigilando?

Edward se quedó de piedra y al ver que no contestaba, ella continuó hablando.

—La policía tiene vigiladas las dos entradas a la vicaría.

—Entonces, tú…

—Vosotros, estadounidenses, siempre esperáis que os lo den todo hecho. ¿No has visto la ventana circular que hay debajo de la cornisa? Está en un rincón muy tranquilo.

Edward apenas podía reaccionar, Bella se había ganado el derecho a mostrarse tan petulante después de haber entrado a avisarle de que la policía lo estaba vigilando. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que esperaba que hubiera entrado a hacer. Una vez más, su trabajo la hacía sentirse vulnerable; ella podría explicar su presencia allí sin ningún problema, mientras que él sólo podría esperar que lo llevaran directamente a comisaría.

Pero ni siquiera eso impedía que la mirara como si fuera una amante a la que había estado deseando ver.

Eso era lo que era.

En un momento de claridad mental, Edward se dio cuenta de que había esperado verla. No había sido consciente de tal deseo, pero ahora sabía que no podía negarlo. Pasase lo que pasase entre ellos, lo cierto era que Bella era su amante y reaccionaba ante ella como tal.

Pero no pudo pararse a pensar lo estúpido que era porque en ese momento se abrió de golpe la puerta principal y Bella y él se encontraron frente a frente con unos policías que los alumbraban con linternas… y les apuntaban con sus pistolas.

En ese instante, en la décima de segundo que tardó en levantar las manos como le pedían los agentes italianos, Edward supo que había llegado el momento de la verdad. Bella sólo tenía que enseñar su placa de miembro del M16 y echarlo a los perros. Ella podría demostrar que lo había seguido hasta Venecia y en unas horas, Edward sería extraditado al Reino Unido.

Claro que él también podía hacer algo para cambiar la situación. Podría tomar a Bella como rehén, o empujarla hacia la policía y así ganar el tiempo necesario para huir por la otra puerta. Eso si no le disparaban. Pero hasta el momento, no había habido ningún disparo…

Bella estaba rígida en sus brazos y Edward habría jurado que por su cabeza estaban pasando las mismas alternativas que por la de él.

Pero fue ella la que actuó. De pronto tiró algo al centro de la habitación, algo que hizo mucho ruido al caer y obligó a los policías a agacharse para protegerse, momento que ambos aprovecharon para salir corriendo a pesar de los gritos que les ordenaban que se detuviesen.

Bella no se detuvo ante la ventana circular, ni siquiera necesitó que Edward la ayudara a alcanzarla, saltó con increíble agilidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba de nuevo en pie pero en el exterior del edificio. Edward la siguió a toda prisa, desoyendo los gritos de los policías que los seguían.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, Bella frenó sin saber qué dirección tomar. Edward la agarró del brazo y la llevó hacia la Piazza de San Marcos, olvidándose de la moto que había dejado aparcada a un par de calles de la vicaría. Corrieron a toda velocidad, agachándose para esquivar los puentes y sin separarse de las paredes en ningún momento para aprovechar la sombra que les proporcionaban.

Sólo bajaron el ritmo los segundos necesarios para que Bella se quitara el poncho oscuro que llevaba y lo guardara en la mochila. Edward hizo lo mismo con su suéter. Así que, cuando por fin se mezclaron en el bullicio de la plaza, ambos vestían colores claros.

Edward no podía imaginar el motivo que habría llevado a Bella a convertirse en una fugitiva. En cualquier caso, lo más importante era largarse de la ciudad cuanto antes.

Justo en ese momento salió de uno de los cafés de la plaza un grupo de estadounidenses que a juzgar por las risas y por el modo en que hablaban, habían estado bebiendo más de la cuenta. Una de las chicas se detuvo a guardarse dinero en el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro y sin darse cuenta, se quedó en medio del paso. Edward se agarró a Bella y chocó contra la muchacha.

La joven recibió sus disculpas con cara de pocas amigas. Bella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Has chocado con ella a propósito.

—Eso habría sido una grosería.

—¿Le has robado algo?

Edward se limitó a mirarla, disfrutando de la imagen de su hermoso rostro enfadado, de sus ojos brillantes.

—Es así, ¿verdad, Edward? Dímelo. Estamos juntos en esto.

—Entonces tendré que pensármelo bien. Estás un poco protestona para haber hecho el amor conmigo sólo una vez.

Bella le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Protestona?

—Sí —se guardó los documentos de la joven en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón—. ¿Por casualidad has traído documentos con otro nombre que no sea Bella Swan?

Bella volvió a fruncir el ceño, lo que quería decir que no lo había hecho.

—Confía en mí.

—¿Que confíe en ti? Acabas de robar a esa mujer.

—Como tú misma has dicho, estamos juntos en esto. Estoy ideando algo.

Edward vio cómo Bella lo observaba y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír cuando por fin la vio respirar hondo y claudicar.

—¿Tienes un plan?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

**_Buneo bueno, parece que se escapan juntos de nuevo... el porx. cap. se titula noche en el granero... y no se lo que se hace en sus tierras en el granero por la noche... en las mias... jejejejejeje. un besote. nos leemos _**


	9. Noche en el Granero

**Noche en el Granero**

Bella se aferraba a la cintura de Edward mientras él conducía la motocicleta por las sinuosas carreteras rurales de Italia. El viento nocturno golpeaba su cabello. Tenía la piel más oscura por efecto de la loción de autobronceado. La verdad era que el resultado del cambio de imagen no le disgustaba en absoluto.

Como tampoco le disgustaba lo más mínimo el aspecto de Edward con el pelo más oscuro y la barba incipiente que le daba imagen de chico malo. Estaba guapísimo, pero lo más importante era que dichos cambios impedirían, con suerte, que las autoridades italianas los reconocieran.

Los cambios de apariencia habían sido idea de Bella, los de identidad de Edward.

Después de robarle el pasaporte a la chica estadounidense, Edward le había pedido que lo acompañara a recoger los documentos que le darían un nuevo nombre a él también. Unos documentos que encontró en una taquilla de la estación de autobuses.

—¿Tienes una de éstas en cada ciudad? —le había preguntado ella.

—Sólo en aquéllas que visito —había respondido Edward escuetamente.

Lo cierto era que se trataba de una buena estrategia que le habría resultado muy útil a Bella todas las veces que había tenido que huir de una ciudad; desde luego era más rápido que ponerse en contacto con la agencia.

Después del cambio de imagen, habían adaptado los pasaportes con las nuevas fotografías y listo. Ahora eran Emily Stratton y Mark Chesney.

Bella no sabía de dónde había sacado Edward la moto y tampoco se lo preguntó. De vez en cuando pensaba en lo que diría Emmett de saber que estaba infringiendo la ley, pues aunque le permitía trabajar a su modo, su jefe no veía con buenos ojos que cometiera ningún tipo de delito. Según él, daba muy mala imagen del país y de unos agentes que representaban el buen nombre de Su Majestad.

Así pues, apoyó la mejilla en la espalda de Edward y decidió que mantendría en secreto aquella huida junto a su objetivo. Se preguntaba por qué, de todos los hombres del mundo, tenía que sentir lo que sentía por aquél precisamente. ¿Qué tenía Edward que le hacía olvidar que tenía una misión que cumplir? ¿Quién era Edward para tentarla y provocarla con imágenes de un hombre que no era en absoluto como Bella habría imaginado que sería un delincuente encargado de solucionarle los problemas a un tipo como Aro Volturi?

Rodeados por la noche, la vibración de la moto y pegada a Edward, Bella pensó en el hombre que la había visto marchar en el taxi la noche anterior, mirándola como si hubiese deseado que se quedara allí con él. Se permitió preguntarse cómo habría sido si hubieran sido dos personas normales que se hubiesen conocido y se hubiesen sentido atraídas mutuamente. Sin informes secretos, ni misiones que determinaran qué hacer con sus vidas.

¿Qué haría si tuviera a Edward sólo para ella?

No le resultó nada difícil contestar a la pregunta mientras estaba abrazada a él, sintiendo su aroma y recordando el sabor de su piel empapada por la lluvia en Viena. Bella le haría el amor en una cama. Hasta el momento, cada encuentro que había tenido con aquel hombre, había sido una explosión de placer en el lugar más inesperado, pero si pudiera, se encerraría con él en algún hotel tranquilo, lo desnudaría y se dejaría llevar por la pasión que surgía cuando estaban juntos. Después, dormiría abrazada a él y pedirían algo de comer al servicio de habitaciones para saciar todos sus apetitos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había ningún motivo para no hacerlo.

Estaban huyendo, por lo que su juego de persecución no tenía razón de ser. Aún tenía que convencerlo de que le diera la información que necesitaba sobre Volturi y no podían viajar tranquilamente por el país, lo que debían hacer era llamar la atención lo menos posible y evitar que los detuvieran.

De ser así, Volturi podría enterarse de que una agente del M16 había entrado en contacto con su hombre y entonces Bella ya no tendría la menor oportunidad de acercarse a él a través de Edward. La misión quedaría arruinada y Bella no querría tener que explicarle a Emmett por qué.

No, no había ningún motivo por el cual no pudieran aprovechar la oportunidad de estar solos. De hecho, opinaba que era menos arriesgado si lo hacían así.

Cuando Edward abandonó la carretera y siguió conduciendo por un camino de arena, Bella esperó que al menos él sí supiese a donde se dirigían. Por desgracia, el ruido del motor y el del viento le impedían preguntárselo, así que se limitó a desear que fuera donde fuera, hubiera una ducha caliente y una cama.

Pero parecía que su deseo no estaba destinado a hacerse realidad porque Edward se detuvo frente a una construcción que en nada se parecía a un hotel acogedor, más bien parecía un granero.

—Podemos escondernos aquí durante el resto de la noche —explicó Edward al ver la cara de decepción de Bella—. Después, cuando sepamos hasta dónde se extiende el rastreo de la policía de Venecia, iremos a la ciudad.

—¿Y cómo vas a averiguarlo desde un granero?

Edward le lanzó una sonrisa que iluminó el lugar a pesar de la oscuridad.

—Confía en mí… y sujétame la puerta.

Bella hizo lo que le pidió y una vez dentro de lo que, efectivamente, era un granero, dejó de fijarse en lo que la rodeaba porque toda su atención se centró en Edward y en lo sexy que le resultó verlo bajarse de la moto.

Edward la descubrió mirando… y Bella sintió que se ruborizaba.

—¿Tienes escondites en todas las ciudades que visitas? —trató de darle conversación con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta de lo que había estado pensando.

—Normalmente no necesito esconderme.

—Supongo que conocerás al propietario… o propietaria de este granero. No sé si estoy entrando en terreno demasiado personal…

Edward frunció el ceño como si, efectivamente, su comentario le hubiese resultado demasiado personal. Bella no había pretendido sonar sarcástica, pero una vez más se hacía evidente que a pesar de sus íntimos encuentros, apenas sabían nada el uno del otro.

—No quiero que el M16 moleste a gente que no sabe absolutamente nada de mi vida.

Bella se preguntó si sería porque no quería que la agencia encontrase más pistas sobre él, o porque no quería que dicha gente supiese nada sobre su vida.

—¿Qué te parece si firmamos un alto el fuego? —sugirió ella

—Entonces tendríamos que confiar el uno en el otro.

—¿No es eso lo que me pides todo el rato que haga? Seguramente seríamos más eficientes si lo hiciéramos. No sé qué diría tu jefe, pero desde luego el mío dejaría que me pudriera en la cárcel si me detuvieran contigo.

—La verdad es que pensé que ibas a identificarte a la policía.

—Y yo pensé que ibas a abandonarme allí.

Tuvo la sensación de que Edward estaba considerando la opción de haberlo hecho y con la mirada fija en su rostro, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por acordarse de seguir respirando.

—Me parece que formamos muy buen equipo, ¿no crees?

—Sí.

—Que así sea entonces —concluyó él con firmeza—. Confiaremos el uno en el otro. Siempre dentro de la lógica, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. ¿De quién es este granero?

—De un viejo loco que siempre me invita a pasar por aquí cuando vengo a Italia, pero que muchas veces ni siquiera oye la puerta cuando llamo. Está medio sordo, así que varias veces he tenido que dormir aquí porque no me ha oído llamar.

—¿Entonces no has salido con su hija? —le preguntó medio en broma, aunque lo cierto era que quería saberlo, y no por trabajo.

—No. No tiene hijos, seguramente por eso le gusta tanto que venga a visitarlo.

Ahí tenía otro de esos detalles que la sorprendían de él. Día tras día, se daba más cuenta de toda la información importante que faltaba en el informe de Edward Masen, cosas como que visitaba a viejecitos solitarios en su tiempo libre.

Le habría gustado preguntarle cómo había conocido a aquel hombre, pues sabía que eso le daría más información sobre él. Quizá también por eso no le dio la oportunidad de que preguntara.

Se alejó de ella para buscar algo entre la maquinaria almacenada en el granero.

—Suele haber una radio por aquí —le explicó—. Así podremos enterarnos de cómo va la búsqueda de la policía.

—Buena idea.

—No tendrás inconveniente en pasar unas horas en un granero, ¿verdad?

—Tú sabes cómo entretener a una chica.

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada.

Unos minutos después, subieron al pajar con unas mantas que Edward había encontrado y Bella pensó en que también era curioso que Edward hubiera elegido aquel granero en lugar de un buen hotel. Bella pensó que tendría que conformarse con el lecho de paja y unas rudas mantas para arroparse y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

—¿A qué hora empieza a trabajar tu amigo por las mañanas? —le preguntó mientras extendía las mantas y él trataba de sintonizar la radio.

—Al amanecer, pero el jueves empieza por el campo del sur, así que no creo que lo veamos. Aquí estamos a salvo para dormir un rato.

Pero dormir era lo último que le pasaba por la cabeza a Bella en aquel momento. En aquel granero y con la luz tenue de la linterna, se sentía protegida y lejos del mundo entero. Aunque sabía que el propietario no andaba lejos, Bella tenía la sensación de estar sola en mitad de la nada con Edward.

Él seguía concentrado en la radio, con esa mirada pensativa a la que Bella había llegado a acostumbrarse en los últimos días.

—Edward, olvídate de la radio un rato —le sugirió—. Todavía queda mucho para las noticias matinales.

Él le lanzó una mirada de rabia a la radio antes de apagarla.

—¿Estás cansada?

—No. Lo que estoy es un poco… inquieta.

Se miraron a los ojos y Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward podía imaginar qué clase de inquietud sentía. De todos modos, no tenía intención de que tuviese que imaginar nada, así que se acercó un poco más a él y le hizo descruzar las piernas.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que tú me has visto mucho más a mí que yo a ti? —le agarró la camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Con una sonrisa, vio cómo él levantaba los brazos para ayudarla sin rechistar.

—Yo no me quejo.

—¿Pero te parece justo?

Le puso las manos en aquel pecho firme y perfecto que brillaba a la luz de la linterna.

—Recuerda que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

—Cierto —se pegó completamente a él al tiempo que le acariciaba ambos brazos con las manos—. ¿Y lo nuestro qué es… amor o guerra?

—Desde luego empezó como guerra.

—¿Quiere eso decir que crees que podría acabar en amor?

—Yo no he dicho eso —inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la barbilla, un beso con la boca abierta que la hizo estremecer—. ¿Tú lo crees?

Bella se echó a reír mientras le agarraba ambas muñecas. Tenía unas manos hermosas y fuertes, perfectas para… Con un movimiento que habría impresionado hasta al exigente Emmett Mcarthy, Bella sacó las esposas de su bolso y se las puso en las muñecas antes de que él pudiera impedírselo.

Edward reaccionó demasiado tarde.

Clic. Clic.

—Supongo que el alto el fuego ha terminado —dedujo él con gesto serio.

—Confía en mí —Bella se puso de rodillas a su lado, tratando de no sonreír por la satisfacción de haberlo pillado desprevenido—. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?

—No sabía que llevaras esposas.

—¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta cuando me dejaste el broche en el bolso?

—Nadie ha dicho que lo dejara yo.

—¿Qué hay de eso de que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale?

Él la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vamos, Edward, relájate. Sólo quiero un poco de justicia. Tú ya me has visto desnuda.

—Casi desnuda.

—¿Casi?

—Anoche no llegué a quitarte el sostén, lo tenías en los brazos.

Era cierto. El recuerdo de estar desnuda bajo la lluvia apretada contra él le provocó un escalofrío como una descarga eléctrica.

—Quiero que estemos en paz. Si me descuido, empezarás a tocarme y a distraerme…

—¿Admites que no puedes controlarte cuando te toco?

No podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía admitirlo.

Así que lo que hizo fue aprovechar la ventaja que le proporcionaban las esposas. Quería saberlo todo de él, quería explorar aquella atracción que había entre ellos y averiguar qué tenía Edward Masen que lo hacía tan diferente a los demás. Quería satisfacer el deseo que la torturaba antes de volver al mundo real, donde tendrían que volver a concentrarse en el trabajo y tratar de cumplir cada uno con su misión.

En aquel momento, el trabajo no existía, aquello era una especie de descanso de la realidad. Allí nada estaba mal ni bien, no existía obligación alguna excepto la de aprender todo lo que pudieran el uno del otro y compartir todo lo que pudieran compartir.

Le acarició el cuello y se echó sobre él…

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, luego el hombro y el pecho. Su piel sabía distinta a otros días, más real, más salvaje, seguramente por el esfuerzo de la huida. Pero el hombre era el mismo, ya fuera vestido con un traje que ella no podría comprar con el sueldo de un mes, con vaqueros y camiseta o con ropa negra de ladrón. A Bella le gustaban esos cambios porque todos ellos le enseñaban algo más de él.

También le gustaba el modo en que se le aceleraba el corazón cuando ella lo tocaba. La excitaba enormemente y tenía pruebas de que ella a él también.

Edward habría podido dominarla a pesar de las esposas, pero era evidente que había decidido dejarla explorar su cuerpo del mismo modo que él había explorado el de ella durante sus apasionados encuentros en la oscuridad.

Le gustaba la idea de que estuviera respetando el juego, que fuera capaz de ceder el control de vez en cuando.

Porque ahora lo tenía ella.

Coló las manos por debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón y sintió cómo él se ponía tenso al adivinar hacia dónde se dirigía. Se echó a reír y la caricia de su respiración contra el cuello, lo hizo estremecer. Y eso que aquello no era más que el calentamiento.

Le desabrochó los botones del pantalón sin dejar de besarle el cuello, de acariciarlo con la lengua.

—Si hubiera sabido que me deseabas tanto, habría dejado que me atraparas antes —la voz de Edward era un sonido profundo e intenso que se le coló en el interior a Bella de un modo puramente físico.

—Eres muy valiente para estar esposado.

Sabía que estaba intentando provocarla, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, el candor que vio en su rostro hizo que sintiera una extraña presión en el pecho. Siguió explorando su cuerpo perfecto mientras se preguntaba qué haría para mantenerse tan en forma; sabía que pescaba y que tenía un barco, pero no le parecía suficiente viendo su cuerpo… y eso que había partes que apenas había visto todavía. Cosa que iba a solucionar cuanto antes.

—Veamos qué tenemos aquí —dijo iluminándolo con la linterna al tiempo que empezaba a bajarle los pantalones.

—¿De verdad esperas que me quede aquí tumbado mientras tú lo haces todo?

—Sí.

—No sé si voy a poder hacerlo.

—No tienes manos.

—Pero tengo boca.

La idea le provocó un escalofrío de impaciencia.

—Tengo que compensar lo de Londres.

—¿El qué de Londres?

—Yo tuve un orgasmo y tú no.

Su sonrisa volvió a iluminarlo todo.

—¿Y crees que me debes algo por eso?

—Es más bien que quiero que estemos iguales.

—Entonces puede que lo de las esposas haya sido buena idea.

Le gustaba oírle admitir cuánto la deseaba, aunque no era ninguna sorpresa para ella.

—Entonces relájate y disfruta —le recomendó—. Te prometo que merece la pena.

—Cuento con ello.

¿Qué había entre ellos que hasta el más mínimo comentario era una provocación? Bella no lo sabía, sólo sabía que jamás había deseado a nadie como deseaba a Edward Masen y que en aquel momento lo deseaba más que nunca.

Para terminar de quitarle los pantalones, antes tuvo que quitarle las botas y los calcetines, tras los que aparecieron unos pies tan perfectos como el resto del cuerpo. Una vez sin pantalones, terminó de bajarle los calzoncillos y se encontró con algo muy apetecible.

Increíblemente apetecible.

—Si hubiera sabido lo que tenías escondido debajo de esa ropa tan cara, no habría sido la única que habría acabado desnuda.

—Casi desnuda.

—Bueno.

Aquel hombre estaba para morirse. Alto, fuerte, su cuerpo parecía un estudio sobre el sistema muscular, pero un estudio sutil de músculos tonificados, no demasiado obvios, sencillamente perfecto. De pronto podía imaginárselo a bordo de su barco con la caña de pescar en las manos.

Era curioso cómo Bella se acordaba del barco una y otra vez a pesar de que tan sólo había visto una fotografía. Seguramente se debía a que le resultaba muy atractiva la imagen de Edward mostrando su piel bronceada y dejando que el viento le golpease la cara.

O quizá ciertas partes de su cuerpo le recordaran por ejemplo al mástil de un barco.

—¿Qué es lo que más te excita en este momento? —le preguntó iluminando su erección y fingiendo una calma que no sentía—. ¿Estar a solas conmigo en la oscuridad o estar a mi merced?

—Saber cuánto me deseas.

—No tienes problemas de autoestima, ¿verdad?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Lo veo en tu cara.

—¡Qué poca vergüenza tienes!

Respondió con una carcajada que hizo que Bella se muriera de ganas de demostrarle quién tenía el control de la situación.

Había llegado el momento de aplicar otra estrategia. Tenía intención de hacer que aquel hombre se volviera loco de deseo y su arrogancia y la visión de su magnífico cuerpo desnudo eran una combinación muy potente.

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y cerró los ojos, poniendo en práctica una técnica que había aprendido durante su formación como agente. La falta de un sentido intensificaba los otros cuatro. Ella adoraba las gafas de visión nocturna tanto como cualquier otro agente, pero no siempre se podía contar con tener todo el material que uno quisiera.

Ahora sin embargo tenía todo lo que podía desear.

Moviéndose al compás de la acelerada respiración de Edward, Bella comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, acariciándolo y masajeándolo, intentando deshacer toda la tensión acumulada durante unos días en los que seguramente no había dormido nada. Unos segundos después lo oyó respirar hondo en la oscuridad y dar un profundo suspiro.

Resistió la tentación de abrir los ojos y mirarlo y optó por disfrutar del sonido de sus respiraciones, ahora acompasadas y el de la brisa del exterior. Ese último sonido le recordó su infancia en el campo, su hogar. Un verdadero hogar donde había gente que se preocupaba por ella y no sólo un cactus que sólo notaba si recibía agua de vez en cuando.

Resultaba extraño que le acudiera tal pensamiento a la cabeza teniendo las manos a pocos centímetros de la entrepierna de un hombre tan sexy. Quizá fuera el cansancio o quizá la culpa fuera de Edward. Desde que lo había conocido, no había encontrado el modo de controlar sus pensamientos y había empezado a hacer peligrosas locuras.

La mayor de las cuales había sido hacer el amor con él. Porque desde entonces había empezado a resultarle muy difícil seguir viéndolo como el objetivo de la misión.

Ahora lo veía como un hombre. Un hombre que provocaba en ella las más increíbles reacciones, un hombre que la desafiaba como nadie lo había hecho nunca y que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

Un hombre que estaba demostrando ser un magnífico oponente.

Ése era otro gran peligro.

De pronto, recordó lo que estaba haciendo.

Inclinó la cabeza y le besó la cara interna del muslo. Sintió el temblor en su piel y supo que había conseguido crear una nueva tensión en él, una tensión que nada tenía que ver con el cansancio.

Recorrió la delicada zona con pequeños mordiscos mientras con la mano iba explorando los lugares más íntimos de su cuerpo y notó cómo su erección aumentaba sin siquiera haber llegado a tocarla. El sexo de Bella también había reaccionado inundándose de excitación.

La tensión iba en aumento. La de él y la de ella. Y junto a esa tensión surgió una pregunta.

¿Edward Masen tendría un punto débil?

Bella tenía intención de averiguarlo.

**Me gusta la forma que tiene de averiguar Bella las debilidades de Edward en el granero. Jajajaja. **

**_Bueno amores, os informo que mañana me voy de madrugada a pasar las navidades con la familia a un pueblo perdido en la montaña (me secuestran, jejeje) y eso quiere decir que no tendre Internet... (me llevaré el portatil... por si tengo suerte y si que hay, pero me parece que no :( ) el tema es que volvere despues de navidad el 27... para compensar esta noche subo otro cap. y el lunes dos más... ;)... dejenme sus RW, no sean malas, jejeje._**

**_nos leemos esta noche (hora española) jejeje. un besote a todas. muakis._**


	10. Estás ya ronroneando¿?

**¿Estás ya ronroneando? **

**.**

**.**

Al abrir los ojos Edward vio a Bella con la mejilla apoyada en su muslo, su cabello suave le acariciaba la piel. Con aquella expresión soñadora en el rostro estaba más bella que nunca.

Parecía que aún no había acabado con él y Edward lo comprobó sólo unos segundos después cuando empezó a acariciarle la erección con la lengua, un movimiento con el que no pretendía hacerle perder la cabeza, sino aumentar poco a poco el placer. Algo que consiguió de inmediato. Con aquel placer, Bella lo arrastraba a un mundo de fantasía que le nublaba la razón.

De hecho, nada le parecía real en aquel momento.

Durante los otros encuentros que habían compartido, él había estado completamente centrado en darle placer a ella y verla responder a sus caricias y oír sus gemidos lo había puesto a prueba. Las circunstancias externas habían hecho que las situaciones no llegaran a descontrolarse y le habían dado el poder, al menos de manera temporal… hasta que habían hecho el amor en aquella azotea bajo la tormenta, allí se había dejado llevar completamente.

Ahora sin embargo se sentía cautivo.

El placer era enorme, pero le inquietaba no poder responder a sus caricias, no poder tocarla ni arrancar gemidos de sus labios. Esa noche era ella la que tenía el control y lo demostró agarrándole el miembro y metiéndoselo bien en la boca.

Entonces no pudo sentir nada más excepto su boca, las cálidas caricias de su lengua y los suaves movimientos de su mano. Intentaba respirar hondo, pero no podía, sólo podía levantar las caderas para acompañar los movimientos de Bella hasta poder deshacerse de aquella dulce tortura.

Que era exactamente lo que ella pretendía.

Incluso en aquel momento de pasión, sabía lo que estaba haciendo con él, seguía poniéndolo a prueba.

Le había gustado hacerla disfrutar en sus encuentros previos, pero debería haberse dado cuenta de que al hacerlo, la había invitado a proporcionarle una retribución.

Entonces acercó también la otra mano, con la que le agarró los testículos, haciendo que la erección entrara aún más en su boca.

Edward sintió que estaba sonriendo.

Otro apretón y gimió de placer. Bella seguía chupando y tocándolo hasta que empezaron a temblarle las piernas y no pudo hacer otra cosa que liberar toda la tensión con verdadero éxtasis. De pronto ya no le importaba quién tenía el control de la situación.

¿Qué tenía de malo aceptar lo que ella le daba?

Ya se recuperaría y se encargaría de dar la vuelta a la partida.

Pero había algo en la idea de rendirse que lo paralizaba.

No podía confiar en aquella mujer, no podía permitirse mostrar tal debilidad. Bella había respondido a todos sus desafíos de igual a igual y Edward empezaba a preguntarse si no ejercía tanto poder sobre él porque en muchas cosas eran demasiado parecidos. Tenían la misma necesidad de conquistar, de vencer.

Cuando por fin retiró las manos, se esforzó por recuperar la compostura cuanto antes y volver a pensar con claridad. Y mientras cambiaba de postura para aliviar el dolor que sentía en las muñecas, se preguntó qué le esperaba a continuación.

Porque aquello no había acabado, ni mucho menos.

Así vio cómo Bella se incorporaba mientras él se debatía entre tumbarse encima de ella y cambiarse los papeles. Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, ella empezó a quitarse la blusa y lo dejó inmóvil.

—Totalmente desnuda —dijo después de quitarse también el sostén, dejando al aire su piel inmaculada.

Había agradecido las esposas porque habían sido una distracción, pero ahora se moría por tocarla, por llenar sus manos con ella y oírla gemir.

—Quiero tocarte —dijo, incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo.

—Lo sé —dijo inclinándose sobre él para apretar su erección entre los pechos—. Ya nos estamos tocando.

Podía notar la risa que empapaba su voz, la risa y el placer. Quería responder y decir algo que al menos le hiciera creer que aún tenía algo de control… Pero entonces Bella lo apretó aún más y comenzó a moverse y lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue un gemido.

Siguió moviéndose y a la vez le acariciaba el extremo del miembro con la lengua en la medida en que se lo permitía la postura. Sintió una descarga eléctrica que le hizo darse cuenta de que no había alternativa. No podía defenderse de su maestría, ni podía negar su deseo.

Una parte de su cerebro lo instaba a incorporarse y tumbarla boca arriba para acabar con aquel erótico ataque, pero sólo logró levantar las caderas, después se perdió en su ritmo y finalmente explotó en un orgasmo que le hizo emitir un grito que ni siquiera reconocía como propio.

Por fin le soltó las manos, aparentemente satisfecha.

—¿Has demostrado lo que querías? —preguntó él.

—Sí.

La arrogancia de su voz lo hizo reaccionar por fin. La agarró por la cintura y la tumbó a su lado. Ella no se resistió, sino que se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Disfrutó de la sensación de tenerla tan cerca, de abrazarla.

Quizá fuera el cansancio, pero podía imaginarse pasando mucho tiempo con aquella mujer, abrazándola y explorando lo que sentían durante largas noches que se alargarían hasta el amanecer.

O quizá era porque sabía que nunca podría tenerla.

Ni como Bella Swan ni como Kristen Stewart.

Había averiguado más cosas sobre ella desde que el investigador de Northumberland le había mandado el mensaje con su nombre. Justo antes de salir hacia la vicaría de Santa Lucía, había recibido el primer informe.

En él se explicaba que Kristen Stewart era la única hija de una pareja relativamente acomodada de Tyler Moor. Había sido buena estudiante y buena deportista en el colegio. Se había graduado con honores en la universidad antes de entrar a formar parte de la policía a los veintitrés años. Dos años después, la habían reclutado para el M16. Lo que no era de extrañar conociendo sus talentos.

Irónicamente, a él también lo habían reclutado y no se había hecho de rogar. En algún momento, el dinero y la buena vida habían acabado por convencerlo de que se podía justificar cualquier cosa si era el medio para conseguir algo.

Lo curioso era que ya no recordaba cuándo había llegado a pensar así.

Aunque lo cierto era que sin las conexiones que había establecido en los bajos fondos de la sociedad, quizá habría seguido viviendo en un barrio de mala muerte de Michigan, un lugar donde no había esperanza ni nadie que se preocupara por él.

Daba igual qué nombre utilizara, Edward sabía que aquella mujer no era para él, daba igual lo a gusto que se sintiera al abrazarla, había una parte de él que quería… saber. Y se despreciaba por ello.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué no hice qué?

—Identificarte ante la policía como agente del M16. En menos de una hora habrías estado en la calle.

Bella se quedó en silencio unos segundos y Edward se preguntó si obtendría alguna respuesta. Entonces ella respiró hondo y habló:

—Porque habría tenido que renunciar a ti.

¿Tan preocupada había estado por el caso? No debería haberle importado, pero lo hacía. Sin embargo no se lo preguntó, no se habría fiado de su respuesta, pues sabía cuánto deseaba llegar a Aro.

No obstante, había algo que no podía dejar de sentir. Algo le decía que Bella se encontraba ante el mismo conflicto que él; el de tomar decisiones de importantes repercusiones. Él tenía que responder ante Aro, pero ella debía hacerlo ante el M16 y ya había mencionado el enfado que debía tener su jefe.

Algo más que tenían en común.

Era curioso cómo podían ser tan parecidos en tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

.

.

.

_**San Remo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bella echó el cerrojo del baño y se apresuró a encender el pequeño ordenador portátil del tamaño de una agenda con la esperanza de poder comunicarse con la agente Bree a pesar de estar encerrada en un pequeño cubículo entre cuatro paredes. Afortunadamente, la señal llegó sin problema alguno y su compañera de la agencia apareció sólo unos segundos después.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

—Me alegro de que me hayas echado de menos. No he tenido tiempo de ponerme en contacto y ahora tampoco tengo demasiado… estoy en un baño público. Dime lo que has averiguado sobre el edificio de Viena y después quiero que me digas si en las últimas veinticuatro horas ha desaparecido algo de la vicaría de Santa Lucía, en Venecia.

Mientras Bree le contaba que no había encontrado conexión alguna entre el edificio de Viena y Edward o Aro Volturi, Bella oía sus manos aporreando el teclado a toda velocidad.

—De todos modos, mándame la lista de residentes y ocupantes del edificio para que le eche un vistazo. ¿Qué hay de Santa Lucía?

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos más durante los cuales deseó poder aclarar un poco sus ideas y decirle algo a su jefe que aplacara sus nervios. Desde que habían salido del granero, Edward y ella habían estado debatiendo la manera de salir de Italia y después de llegar a la conclusión de que Bella no podía utilizar la documentación robada en ningún aeropuerto, habían decidido que la mejor idea era alquilar un barco. En eso estaba Edward mientras ella se encontraba en el servicio.

—Parece ser que la policía encontró a unos intrusos a los que aún siguen buscando después de que escaparan. Han alertado a todos los puestos de vigilancia de las fronteras.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué se llevaron?

—Eso es lo más curioso… nada.

—¡Vaya! —Bella tuvo una mala sensación—. ¿Qué busca la policía para tomarse tantas molestias? Puede que no fuera más que un acto de vandalismo.

—En realidad creen que abortaron un atentado terrorista. Por lo visto el párroco está muy vinculado con las altas esferas de la iglesia y últimamente ha recibido algunas amenazas.

Eso era mala suerte. Bella se preguntó si Edward estaría al tanto de todo aquello.

—¿Se trata de tu objetivo? —preguntó Bree—. Porque, si es así, está trabajando con alguien más.

Obviamente, no podía decirle que ese alguien más era ella. Antes tendría que encontrar la manera de justificar sus acciones como modo de llegar a Volturi.

—Por lo que veo aquí, parece que los intrusos estaban recabando información.

—¿Tan importante es ese párroco? Se trata de una iglesia muy pequeña.

—Pero con algunos objetos de valor.

—¿El retablo?

Bree asintió.

—Puede que esté relacionado con Florencia.

Bella recordó el caso en el que dos hombres habían entrado a un museo a plena luz del día, habían roto una vitrina y se habían llevado la joya más famosa de Italia. Habían escapado en barco con un diamante de cien quilates y las autoridades seguían sin saber quiénes habían sido.

—Comprueba dónde estaba James Scott entonces, quiero saber si Volturi tiene alguna relación con Florencia —eso le recordó que aún no sabía qué había sido de _La Estrella Blanca_ o si Edward aún la tenía en su poder—. Una cosa más, Bree, dile a Emmett que voy a desaparecer durante unos días.

—Mejor díselo tú, si no soy yo la que tiene que aguantar su mal genio.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, apareció en la pantalla el rostro de su jefe… el rostro enfadado.

—¿Estás ya ronroneando? —preguntó Emmett.

—Me he acercado al objetivo. Sólo es cuestión de días —consiguió decir con relativa convicción.

El rostro de Emmett se tensó un poco más. Su jefe la conocía demasiado. Ya habían estado en aquella situación antes, pero Bella nunca había estado en una posición tan vulnerable.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

—Por ahora no, si no te importa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, gracias. Ahora que he conseguido acercarme no quiero asustarlo. Por eso voy a desaparecer unos días. Es bueno, Emmett, muy bueno.

—Eso ya te lo dije.

—Casi lo tengo.

Otro largo y tenso silencio.

—Está bien, Bella. Lo haremos a tu manera. Por el momento.

Bella asintió sin poder darle mayor seguridad, pues lo único que esperaba era que todo aquello no le estallara en las manos.

—Yo sí tengo que contarte algo —anunció su jefe—. Supongo que te interesará saber que tu antiguo jefe descubrió que alguien había entrado en el sistema de la policía, en los archivos personales entre los años 94 y 96.

—Ése es el período en el que yo estuve allí. ¿Debería preocuparme?

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando empezaste a trabajar con nosotros nos encargamos de borrar todos tus archivos. Supongo que tu jefe sólo quería volver a restregarme que te robé de su equipo.

—¿Descubrió quién era el que se había colado?

—Desgraciadamente no.

—¿Tienes las fechas exactas de cuándo lo hicieron?

Emmett asintió y prometió mandárselas. Bella quería ver dónde había estado Edward en esas fechas.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —le preguntó a su jefe.

Emmett le clavó la mirada con la misma intensidad que lo habría hecho si hubieran estado frente a frente y Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejarse afectar por aquellos ojos penetrantes que casi siempre lograban descubrirla.

—Podría opinar si tuviera la menor idea de lo que está ocurriendo con este caso.

Estupendo.

* * *

**Parece que la gatita, no ronronea tanto eh¿? jejeje. el prox. cap. se titula "Hazme el amor" no haré comentarios sobre el titulo creo que es muy explicito. jejejejej**

_**Bueno lo dicho esta mañana... aquí hasta las 23:57h. para subiros otro cap. de cada historia y mañana me DESPIERTO a las 6H, para que vean que no soy tan mala... jejeje. solo desearles una feliz noche buena... navidad y para los que celebren San Esteban tb. jejeje. que lo disfruten de corazón con todos sus seres queridos y no se pasen con los turrones! que luego llega Enero y... jejejeje. mejor atiborrense jejejeje. UN BESAZO Y UN ABRAZO MUY FUERTE... NOS LEEMOS A LA VUELTA EL LUNES... MUAKIS**_


	11. Hazme el amor

**Hazme el Amor**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Montecarlo**_

.

.

Edward condujo la lancha motora a través del canal en dirección a aguas internacionales. Había trazado una ruta que los había llevado de la ciudad de San Remo al puerto de Cap d'Ail, donde podrían perderse en las transitadas aguas del principado de Mónaco.

Las condiciones no habrían podido ser mejores para una excursión; la cálida brisa del Mediterráneo se complementaba a la perfección con un sol que hacía relucir sus aguas color turquesa. El barco que habían alquilado surcaba el mar plácidamente. Tras el timón, tenía una agradable sensación de paz; era un sentimiento único el de estar al mando de un barco surcando las aguas de la Riviera Francesa.

Tenía la sensación de haber dejado el mundo atrás.

Nunca se había parado a analizar tal sensación, se había conformado con disfrutar de un pasatiempo al que recurría siempre que se lo permitía el trabajo. Pero cuando lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que por navegar, había rechazado invitaciones que en otro tiempo habría aceptado gustoso. Los desafíos de la vida, ya fueran sociales o profesionales, ni siquiera podían competir con el tiempo que pasaba en el barco. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que alguna relación había captado su interés durante más de dos citas.

Había llegado a convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba aburrido, pero quizá fuera cierto que se estaba haciendo mayor.

¿Sería la edad… o el sentimiento de culpa?

Miró al horizonte desde la proa y se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía cuando estaba navegando no era un desafío, sino libertad. Pero, ¿de qué se sentía libre? No lo sabía.

Últimamente había estado huyendo de demasiadas cosas… de Bella, del M16 y ahora de las autoridades italianas.

Y del teléfono que no dejaba de sonar.

Aro lo había llamado para confirmar la entrega del manuscrito, pero Edward no había podido atender la llamada porque había estado muy ocupado huyendo de Venecia con Bella. Tenía que encontrar un momento para hablar con él porque, cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, podía sentir cómo aumentaba la frustración de Aro.

No podía evitar preguntarse si el deseo de huir de todo y su autoanálisis no habrían sido provocados por la bella agente de la ley que tomaba el sol a su espalda.

Se volvió a mirarla y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tumbada al sol con la cabeza apoyada en su mochila y ataviada con el bikini que se había comprado antes de emprender camino, un conjunto que acentuaba sus sinuosas curvas y la perfección de su piel. Unas elegantes gafas de sol cubrían su rostro.

En realidad todo su autoanálisis era por Bella. No tenía la menor duda. No sólo le había hecho pararse a pensar en el trabajo que hacía, sino también en toda su vida. No sabía exactamente por qué, quizá porque Bella le había hecho sentir cosas que no podía sentir por una mujer a la que tenía que controlar y en la que se suponía que no debía confiar.

Le encantaba ver cómo se adaptaba a las situaciones, cómo era capaz de saltar de un edificio a otro y luego convertirse en una maestra de la seducción. Sí, estaba realmente impresionado con Bella Swan, pero se preguntaba cómo era ella en realidad.

¿Acaso sabía cómo era Kristen Stewart?

Bella debió de sentir su mirada, porque levantó la cabeza y lo miró por encima de las gafas de sol.

—Alquilar este barco ha sido una magnífica idea. Tengo la sensación de estar de vacaciones.

—Y además hemos conseguido salir de Italia sin llamar la atención.

—¿A qué crees que viene tanto jaleo? Parece un poco exagerado teniendo en cuenta que no te llevaste nada de Santa Lucía.

—Pareces muy segura de ello.

—Lo estoy.

Edward la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Te fías de mí?

—Me fío de lo que veo —respondió con una sonrisa—. Es evidente que no llevas ningún trozo de retablo en la mochila y no he visto ningún bulto sospechoso por ningún lado.

No pudo evitar echarse a reír al oír aquello. Una risa que parecía tan despreocupada como realmente se sentía.

—Tanto mirarme, ahora entiendo que acabaras esposándome.

—Sólo quería que estuviéramos en paz.

—Sólo íbamos dos orgasmos a uno. No importaba…

Bella estiró los brazos hacia arriba al tiempo que emitía una especie de ronroneo.

—Siempre pago mis deudas y esos orgasmos merecían una recompensa.

Una respuesta inteligente, pero poco comprometida que Edward no supo cómo interpretar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con el barco una vez que lleguemos? —preguntó Bella unos segundos después.

—¿Es que tienes miedo de que me lo quede?

—Me dijiste que no eras un ladrón. ¿O es que sólo robas cosas pequeñas?

—La empresa que nos lo alquiló vendrá a buscarlo.

—Vaya, la verdad es que estoy impresionada —se acercó a él y le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura—. Haces que yo parezca una novata.

—Bella, te puedo asegurar que tú y yo estamos al mismo nivel. Si conseguiste esposarme…

—Tuve suerte. Esperabas sexo y dejaste que me acercara.

Eso lo recordaba, lo que no recordaba era que nunca antes hubiera bajado la guardia sólo por la promesa de acostarse con una mujer.

—Menos mal que viajas con dinero —continuó ella—. Si tuviéramos que ajustamos a mi presupuesto, aún estaríamos en Venecia intentando huir de la policía en vaporetto.

Desde luego los pesados barcos que se movían por los canales no les habrían resultado de mucha ayuda.

—¿Qué intentas pescar, Bella?

—Nada —dijo fingiendo inocencia, pero con una sonrisa en los labios que la delató.

—Supongo que eso significa que seguiste mis gastos hasta Venecia.

—Así fue como te encontré en Viena —admitió al tiempo que apoyaba la mejilla en su hombro—. Como no tenías tiempo de borrar las huellas y utilizar otra vía para conseguir dinero, retiraste el efectivo en tres grandes cantidades.

Edward se limitó a sonreír.

—Dime, Edward. ¿Qué te tenía tan entretenido para no poder borrar tus operaciones bancarías?

—¿Además de intentar huir de ti?

—¿Admites que sólo lo intentaste?

—Estás aquí, ¿no es cierto? —no hacía falta que admitiera nada—. ¿Cómo me seguiste hasta la vicaría?

—Otra vez tuve suerte. Me guiaste hasta la Piazza de San Marcos y caí en tu trampa, pero cuando llegué allí me di cuenta de que algo no encajaba.

—¿No dijiste que siempre utilizo lugares grandes y concurridos?

—Sí, pero San Marcos era demasiado grande y demasiado concurrido. No era fácil dejar pistas que yo pudiera seguir.

—¿Crees que yo te dejo pistas?

A veces le daba miedo que aquella mujer tuviera un modo de razonar tan parecido al suyo.

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro en muchos sentidos.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? —preguntó ella—. Dijiste que tenías un plan.

—Y lo tengo.

—¿Vas a llevarme a tu casa?

No le extrañaba que supiera dónde vivía, pues no era ningún secreto. Lo que sí le extrañaba era que le habría encantado poder llevarla a su casa y dormir abrazado a ella en su cama. Pero ir a Niza no era una posibilidad.

—Había pensado desaparecer en Montecarlo.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te registre los cajones y mire en tu basura?

—No —no le dijo que en su casa no había nada que pudiera interesarle, nada que no pudiera dejar abandonado si algún día tenía que huir inesperadamente.

Aquello nunca le había parecido algo malo, simplemente era una medida de precaución. Sin embargo ahora le daba la sensación de que no era más que una muestra más de la inestabilidad de su vida, no tenía un hogar al que poder llevar a Bella. En cualquier caso, no podía llevarla a su casa porque Aro podría localizarlos allí y explicar la presencia de una agente del M16 le habría resultado bastante difícil.

—¿Te parece que nos escondamos en algún sitio durante unos días antes de seguir nuestros caminos por separado? —le preguntó ella, con la boca pegada a su piel.

—Sería lo más aconsejable. Ya sabes, es el procedimiento normal.

—¡Qué suerte! Así podré convencerte de que cooperes con la agencia. Pero supongo que no nos quedaremos en un granero. ¿Hay graneros en Montecarlo?

Edward se echó a reír.

—¿No te causará ningún problema desaparecer unos días? ¿Qué hay de tu familia, o del trabajo?

Ahora era él el que intentaba pescar algo. Sabía su verdadera identidad, pero quería saber mucho más.

—Por el trabajo no hay ningún problema, estoy autorizada a hacer todo lo necesario para conseguir que cooperes. Y no tengo familia. Sólo el cactus que tengo en casa.

—¿Un cactus?

—Ya sabes cómo es estar siempre de un lado para otro.

Lo sabía. De pronto se dio cuenta de dos cosas a la vez. La primera era que la vida de Bella se parecía mucho a la suya.

Y la segunda era que estaba mintiendo. Quizá no tuviera más que un cactus esperándola en casa, pero había confirmado que sus padres vivían aún en Tyler Moor, lo que quería decir que a Bella le importaban lo bastante como para protegerlos.

—Podría acostumbrarme a tu estilo de vida —afirmó Bella mientras bañaba una fresa en chocolate.

Después de una larga ducha caliente, habían disfrutado de una cena propia de un hotel de cinco estrellas y ahora estaban relajados, sentados en la cama en albornoz y viendo como el sol se ponía sobre el Mediterráneo.

—Ya sabías que suelo alojarme en este hotel, ¿verdad?

—No recuerdo el nombre de ningún hotel, pero sí sé que no sueles alojarte en pensiones, ni cenar en pubs baratos.

—No sé si consideras que eso es bueno o malo.

—¿Te importa lo que yo pienso?

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que sí?

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que quiero creerlo?

Edward se echó a reír.

—Sí.

Bella no sabía cómo contestar. Cada conversación con Edward era una batalla de ingenios, una lucha por mantener el equilibrio entre la verdad, los secretos y el engaño. Llevaba tanto tiempo manteniendo ese equilibrio, que empezaba a sentirse agotada. Quizá sólo necesitaba dormir más. O quizá la culpa era de aquel hombre y de los orgasmos que le regalaba cada vez que hacían el amor.

—Entonces debo admitir que estoy impresionada con tu sinceridad, Edward. Esta situación no es nada fácil.

Respondió asintiendo levemente y Bella no supo qué pensar. Lo cierto era que el único momento en el que sabía que su respuesta era sincera era cuando estaban desnudos.

—¿Estás cansada? —le preguntó él al ver que retiraba el plato de las fresas y el cuenco de chocolate.

—Me tienes agotada. Cuando no estoy tratando de ser más lista que tú, estoy pensando en hacer el amor contigo.

—O haciéndolo.

—¿Alguna queja?

—En absoluto. No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan estimulado… dentro y fuera de la cama.

Esa vez le pareció sincero, pero quizá sólo veía lo que quería ver. Lo cierto era que desde que habían salido de Venecia, entre ellos había surgido una sensación de camaradería que resultaba muy agradable.

Resultaba fácil estar con Edward y eso era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en bandos opuestos y que ni siquiera podían confiar plenamente el uno en el otro. Se suponía que a esas alturas debería haber tenido más recursos para presionarlo y convencerlo de que se uniera a su causa.

Sin embargo sólo veía al hombre al que había esposado y hecho el amor y cuyo cuerpo había respondido con total honestidad… y que ahora estaba a sólo unos centímetros de ella.

En una cama de verdad.

—Ahora que has sacado el tema, ¿cuál crees que debería ser nuestro siguiente paso? —continuó diciendo él.

—Ir a Londres, por supuesto.

—¿Sigues pensando que voy a cooperar?

—He demostrado que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Tanto como para dejar mi vida en manos del M16? —preguntó clavando la mirada en sus ojos—. Yo jamás dejo mi destino en mano de nadie.

Aquella declaración de principios hizo que Bella se preguntara una vez más qué habría pasado en su vida para hacerle sentir así. La agencia no había conseguido destapar su oscuro pasado, pero era evidente que había algo.

—¿No podrías confiar en mí? —le dijo con voz suave y dulce.

Su misión era convencerlo de que cooperara, pero aquellas palabras le daban un sentido demasiado íntimo, demasiado… incómodo a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Mi confianza en ti no me asegura que el M16 vaya a actuar de buena fe —señaló Edward—. Las agencias de inteligencia son capaces de decir cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que buscan. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Tú no puedes prometerme que alguien de más arriba no cambiará las condiciones del trato.

El hormigueo que había sentido en el estómago unos minutos antes desapareció por completo al darse cuenta de lo grave que era realmente la situación en la que estaban.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente?

—¿Además de renunciar a mi trabajo?

—Es evidente que puedes seguir trabajando a pesar de tener a alguien siguiéndote a todas partes.

En sus ojos apareció un extraño brillo… de placer quizás.

—Tienes razón —admitió él acariciándole la mejilla—. Tu agencia no puede cumplir lo que tú me has prometido.

El corazón empezó a golpearle el pecho con fuerza. ¿Sabía Edward que le había mentido?

—¿No crees que puedan darte una nueva identidad?

—Realmente no importa. Una diferencia fundamental entre tu gente y mi gente es que la mía no respeta las reglas del juego —fue bajando la mano hasta su labio inferior—. El M16 no puede protegerme indefinidamente de aquellos que sentirían que los he traicionado. A menos que yo pague por ello.

—¿Y qué crees que puedes hacer por nosotros?

—No estoy diciendo que pueda hacer nada.

—¿Entonces no admites que tengas información que pueda interesarnos?

—Por supuesto que no.

Bella sintió el impulso de darse media vuelta y demostrarle cuánto poder ejercía sobre ella. No comprendía por qué se sentía culpable por mentirle.

—Hablando hipotéticamente. Nadie puede convertirse en un soplón y esperar que se le respete. A la gente poderosa, de un lado y de otro de la ley, no le gusta que les traicionen aquellos en los que confían.

Eso era cierto. Aro Volturi no se olvidaría de alguien que lo hubiera traicionado y se lo tomaría como una lección que debía aprender. No tenía más que recordar la muerte de James Scott para saber que Edward tenía razón.

Además, lo que Edward no sabía era que Emmett esperaba que Bella consiguiera que hablara… sin trato alguno.

Por el modo en que la miró en aquel momento, Bella supo que había visto en sus ojos que no estaba siendo completamente sincera. El aguzado instinto de supervivencia que tenía lo había adivinado. Sin embargo no dijo ni palabra y Bella se sintió aliviada de no tener que seguir mintiendo.

Debería haberle dado un argumento irrebatible para demostrarle que debía confiar en ella, debería haberse concentrado en el objetivo y no preocuparse por las consecuencias que ello pudiera tener en la vida de aquel hombre.

Pero cuando la estrechó en sus brazos, Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que acurrucarse contra su pecho y dejar que el placer de estar con él acallara la voz que le decía que estaba conduciéndolo a un callejón sin salida.

Trabajaba al margen de la ley y debía enfrentarse a un destino que él mismo había elegido… mucho antes de conocerla.

Pero, ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil recordarlo?

Antes de que pudiera pensar nada más, sus cuerpos volvían a estar desnudos. Edward no hizo nada más que abrazarla con fuerza y disfrutar del momento como si quisiera atraparlo en su memoria. Hundió el rostro en su cabello y respiró hondo, un gesto que hizo que Bella sintiera algo que no debía sentir por aquel hombre.

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo él de pronto.

—Edward…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había tumbado encima de ella y le agarraba las muñecas con ambas manos.

—Yo no necesito esposas.

—Pareces muy seguro —intentó moverse para demostrarle que no debía estarlo, pero fue en vano; la fuerza y el increíble poder erótico de su cuerpo masculino no tardaron en dejarla inmóvil.

—Lo estoy —afirmó mirándola fijamente.

¡Qué arrogante! Eso fue lo último que Bella pudo pensar antes de que el movimiento de su lengua sobre la piel la hiciera perder el sentido. Sintió sus mejillas entre los muslos y supo que Edward quería demostrarle que ahora era él el que tenía el mando de la situación. Cosa que Bella comprobó inmediatamente, en cuanto la maestría de su boca la hizo derretirse por dentro.

Jamás había permitido que los sentimientos se interpusieran en su trabajo y había elegido el peor momento para empezar a hacerlo. No pudo hacer otra cosa que abandonarse al momento, negándose a pensar en las consecuencias.

Edward tenía razón en algo, no necesitaba esposas; no, teniendo la cara enterrada entre sus muslos y haciéndola sentir un placer que no debería estar sintiendo. Con los dedos y la lengua, consiguió que Bella acabara gritando su nombre en el momento en que alcanzaba el clímax.

—Hazme el amor —ya no había juego de poder, sólo la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

Cuando aún no se había recuperado del clímax, sintió que él se sumergía en su interior. El placer no llegó a apagarse antes de volver a empezar.

Sin más palabras, Bella y Edward exploraron el goce que encontraban cuando estaban juntos e hicieron el amor como si aquélla fuera la última vez.

* * *

_**Estos dos son como conejos cuando estan juntos, con o sin granero,,,jejejejeje. Nos leemos esta tarde, guapas. Bsotes.**_


	12. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

**.**

**.**

Bella quería dormir abrazada a Edward. De hecho, debería haberse dormido hacía rato; después de hacer el amor durante horas, debería haber estado prácticamente en coma. Pero a diferencia de su guapo amante, ella no podía dejar de pensar, de buscar la manera de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Aquélla no era la primera vez que utilizaba la seducción para atrapar a un ladrón. Había conocido a muchos hombres que la habían encontrado atractiva y nunca había tenido el menor reparo en utilizarlos, pero nunca se había implicado tanto. Nunca se había sentido atraída por el objetivo de una misión.

Había creído que podría controlar la química que había entre ellos y usarla en beneficio propio. Pero había subestimado a Edward.

Y sus sentimientos hacia él.

Miró al hombre que dormía plácidamente a su lado y deseó abrazarlo, acariciarlo hasta despertarlo para volver a hacer el amor con él, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía confiar en él. Ése era el problema del enemigo, no se podía cometer la estupidez de confiar en él.

Edward Masen llevaba más de una década, según sus informes, recorriendo el mundo y abriéndose camino gracias a sus encantos. A pesar de sus gestos nobles y los maravillosos orgasmos, Bella no había dudado ni por una décima de segundo que estaba jugando con ella del mismo modo que ella había pretendido jugar con él.

Aquella idea hizo que acabara por renunciar a dormir y decidiera levantarse de la cama. Pensó en salir al balcón e intentar relajarse con la ayuda de la brisa nocturna, pero ella no solía hacer esas cosas. Así que optó por meterse en cuarto de baño y abrir la caja fuerte donde ambos habían dejado sus cosas.

No esperaba encontrar nada de interés, pues sabía que Edward no le habría dejado las llaves si hubiera algo en su mochila. Pero en aquel momento necesitaba hacer algo que distrajera un poco su mente y sus emociones.

Después de echar el cerrojo de la puerta, sacó las cosas de la caja fuerte y sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro, abrió la mochila de Edward con mucho cuidado.

Un fajo de billetes y una cámara.

Como todo en Edward, la cámara digital era de primera clase, aunque algo grande para un hombre acostumbrado a tener que entrar y salir sin que lo vieran. Bella habría esperado algo más pequeño y ligero, como el dispositivo que había colocado en la galería de Nueva York.

Bella apretó el botón de encendido y empezó a mirar las fotos, entre las que no esperaba ver algunas estampas turísticas de Venecia. Las últimas imágenes de la lista eran las que habían tomado para retocar los pasaportes, pero como aquéllas no tenían ningún interés, siguió mirando más atrás. Fue entonces cuando encontró una foto que no reconoció.

Amplió un poco más la imagen y descubrió que se trataba de un documento en el que figuraba la historia de las vidrieras de la iglesia de Santa Lucía y se detallaba la composición pictórica de cada una de ellas. Había varias fotografías de diferentes documentos, todos ellos relacionados con las vidrieras. Pero, ¿por qué las vidrieras? Dado el tamaño y el peso de las ventanas, las vidrieras no serían fáciles de robar.

Quizá si Volturi estaba interesado en alguna pieza del retablo, Edward había estado investigando el modo de entrar en la iglesia y de ahí el estudio de las vidrieras… Pero tampoco tenía mucha lógica porque había accesos mucho más sencillos.

Las siguientes imágenes le parecieron más previsibles. Se trataba de un estudio completo de la iglesia en el que se incluían todo tipo de planos, mediciones. Con sólo mirar aquellas imágenes, Bella veía al menos cuatro maneras de acceder al templo sin acercarse siquiera a las ventanas.

Fuera como fuera, le pediría a Bree que mantuviera vigilada la iglesia, aunque no creía que Volturi fuera tan tonto como para intentar algo después de que su hombre hubiera sido sorprendido allí por la policía.

Tener un plan la hizo sentirse satisfecha y sintiéndose más tranquila, siguió observando la cámara, pero no las fotos sino la máquina en sí. Le extrañaba que hubiera una parte tan grande en la que no había ni botones, ni ningún tipo de pantalla, ni nada. Quizá fuera el compartimento de la batería.

Para comprobar si era así, abrió una tapita, pero lo que encontró no fue la batería sino una cajita negra. Edward era increíblemente astuto. Al abrir la cajita, rió en silencio.

_La Estrella Blanca_.

Aunque nadie la hubiera informado al respecto, no habría tenido la menor duda del valor de aquella pieza. Nada que ver con el broche de lady Denaly, aquello era una antigüedad que desprendía una energía que sólo daba el tiempo, el paso de los años y de los siglos.

Había leído una descripción de la pieza en el informe de la casa de subastas; la estrella estaba tallada en marfil y cada punta estaba ribeteada en oro. Lo que no había leído en el informe era el poder que irradiaba del amuleto, una especie de energía que había actuado como protección a lo largo de los siglos. Bella no era una persona crédula, pero había algo cautivador en aquel objeto, algo que parecía estar… vivo.

Ahora comprendía que Volturi hubiera sido capaz de matar por conseguir _La Estrella Blanca_…

Después de limpiar las huellas, empezó a preguntarse por qué Edward llevaría encima el amuleto. ¿Había sentido él también el poder que residía en aquella estrella? La posibilidad le resultaba bastante improbable. Aunque no hubiera podido hacer la entrega, seguramente podría haber encontrado un lugar más seguro donde guardarla, en lugar de llevarla de un lado para otro. Nadie pondría en peligro un objeto tan valioso, ni lo dejaría descuidado en ningún momento…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a caer en su trampa.

Por muy rápida que fuera, Edward siempre le llevaba varios pasos de ventaja. Aquella guerra no tenía fin.

Volvió a dejarlo todo en la caja fuerte exactamente igual que estaba y después de tirar de la cadena aunque no fuera necesario, decidió salir al balcón en busca de un poco de aire fresco. Necesitaba pensar con claridad para intentar salir del caos en el que cada vez se sentía más atrapada. Edward estaba acabando con su energía.

_La Estrella Blanca_ podría incriminarlo. El señor meticuloso jamás llevaría consigo tal evidencia de su culpabilidad si no tuviera un motivo para hacerlo. Aquel objeto podría servirle para presionarlo para que negociara con la agencia. Podía amenazarlo con llamar a la policía si no le daba la información que necesitaba.

Si lo encontraban con el amuleto en su poder, no tardarían en extraditarlo a los Estados Unidos…

Pero Bella no podía delatar a Edward porque sabía que había dejado ahí _La Estrella Blanca_ para que ella la encontrara. Era una especie de mensaje… y Bella lo había recibido.

Estaba claro que sabía algo de ella y debía de ser algo muy sólido, mucho más que su ética profesional o que lo hubiera seducido para conseguir información. Su gran error había sido darle a Edward el tiempo suficiente para encontrar algo con que atacarla.

De pronto recordó lo que le había preguntado. _«¿No te causará ningún problema desaparecer unos días? ¿Qué hay de tu familia, o del trabajo?»_

Y recordó también lo que Emmett le había contado. Alguien había entrado en los archivos de la policía… Sólo tuvo que sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Edward había descubierto su verdadera identidad.

,

,

Edward y Bella se dirigían hacia el muelle en el que estaba amarrado el barco que habían alquilado en San Remo. Los habían llamado de recepción para avisarles que los de la empresa los esperaban en el muelle, así que habían vuelto a ponerse la ropa de baño.

Bella estaba preciosa con el pelo recogido y los ojos brillantes después de haber dormido. Llevaba todo el día bastante callada y pensativa, por lo que Edward sospechaba que sentía la misma tensión que él. El juego continuaba y aunque habían conseguido disfrutar en algunos momentos robados, había fuerzas externas que los manejaban y contra las que no podían luchar.

Habían formado un buen equipo durante unos días, pero Bella seguía teniendo que responder ante el M16 y Edward tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de la imposible situación en la que ella lo había metido.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprarnos algo de ropa después de entregar el barco?

Bella se limitó a asentir y Edward deseó poder borrar la arruga que se le había formado entre las cejas y hacer que volviera a reír como lo había hecho en la cama la noche anterior.

Otra cosa que tenía que solucionar, esa inesperada sensación de perfección que había conocido tan sólo estando con Bella.

—Parece que ya han llegado —comentó Bella al ver a dos hombres.

Uno estaba ya a bordo del barco y el otro en el muelle. Edward no los reconoció. El primero que los vio se volvió rápidamente a avisar al otro. Edward vio algo extraño en aquel movimiento y los observó con más atención.

A primera vista parecían dos navegantes a punto de zarpar y aunque los dos tenían el pelo moreno y la piel oscura como buenos italianos, ninguno de los dos tenía el bronceado que sólo tenían aquellos que pasaban horas bajo el sol, en el mar. El tipo que los esperaba en el muelle los saludó de lejos.

Aquellos hombres no deberían haberlo identificado, pues sólo conocían su nombre, no su aspecto.

Miró a Bella, seguía igual de seria. ¿Le había tendido una trampa?

Comenzó a andar más despacio y dejó caer al suelo los papeles del barco. Al agacharse para recogerlos, tiró a Bella del brazo para que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Son de los tuyos? —le preguntó.

Parecía genuinamente sorprendida.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo entre dientes al mirar a los dos tipos—. No, no son de los míos.

Tiró de ella hacia el agua justo en el momento en el que se oyó el primer disparo. No eran del M16, a no ser que la agencia hubiera decidido deshacerse de una de los suyos, lo cual no era propio de ellos. Pero sí de Volturi.

Otros dos disparos cayeron muy cerca de ellos, así que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sumergirse más y más y tratar de nadar hacia debajo del embarcadero de madera, el único lugar donde no podrían verlos en aquellas aguas transparentes.

Su única posibilidad de huir era ir nadando de embarcadero en embarcadero hasta llegar al final del muelle. Eso debió de ser lo que pensó también Bella porque después de la primera parada le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y continuó buceando. De no haber habido dos personas tratando de matarlos y no haber tenido la sensación de que Aro estaba detrás de todo aquello, habría vuelto a fijarse en cómo se complementaban Bella y él.

Pero en la situación en la que estaban, sólo pudo sentirse aliviado de que Bella nadara tan bien porque la idea de que pudieran matarla de pronto le resultaba insoportable.

.

.

_**Marsella**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Edward vio a Bella cerrar la puerta del baño. Después de un largo viaje, quería ducharse y no lo había invitado a acompañarla, pero Edward trató de no tomárselo como algo personal. Comprendía que necesitase un poco de intimidad y él no había hecho nada que le diera derecho a irrumpir en dicha intimidad.

Llevaban el día entero corriendo. Después de escapar del muelle, no les había quedado más remedio que pasar por el hotel a recoger sus cosas, algo que habían conseguido hacer sin llamar la atención. Allí habían averiguado que la policía italiana seguía buscándolos.

Lo ocurrido en Santa Lucía no era tan grave, el problema era que había ocurrido en el peor de los momentos. Edward sabía por experiencia que la suerte era un factor determinante en su trabajo. Y esa vez había tenido muy mala suerte. El país aún estaba conmocionado con recientes actos terroristas y con un robo de objetos religiosos que nada tenía que ver con las adquisiciones de Aro.

En esas especiales circunstancias, la policía había enviado sus descripciones a la prensa y lo cierto era que los retrato robot que aparecían en la televisión eran bastante acertados.

Con toda esa información no había tenido dificultad en imaginar lo que había ocurrido. Aro había dejado de llamarlo hacía más de doce horas, poco después de que las autoridades hicieran públicas las descripciones. Seguramente al saber que se le había visto con una mujer, habría averiguado quién era dicha mujer y habría asumido automáticamente que lo había traicionado. De ahí los matones del muelle.

Exactamente lo mismo que había ocurrido en Nueva York cuando James Scott había aumentado el precio de _La Estrella Blanca_.

Dado que Aro sabía cómo habían salido de Italia, no habían podido salir de Mónaco del mismo modo, así pues habían robado una moto para ir hasta la estación de tren, donde habían comprado dos billetes a París antes de tomar un taxi que los llevara al aeropuerto. Allí habían alquilado un helicóptero privado en el que habían podido cruzar la frontera franco-monegasca sin tener que mostrar su documentación. Durante el vuelo habían pasado por encima de la zona en la que se encontraba su casa, pero no se había molestado en contárselo a Bella.

Una vez en Niza, habían tomado un autobús que los había llevado a Marsella, donde se encontraban ahora, en un modesto hotel del puerto.

Después de tantos problemas, no podía evitar preguntarse si Bella seguiría pensando que estaban juntos en todo aquello.

El sonido del móvil anunciando un mensaje lo sacó de sus pensamientos por un momento.

Era el investigador de Northumberland. Ahora ya tenía el nombre, la profesión, la dirección y el número de teléfono de los padres de Bella. Y sabía que Kristen Stewart, hija única, figuraba como consultora financiera afincada en Londres.

Con aquella información, ya podía dar el siguiente paso. Pero… ¿cuál era ese paso?

En Nueva York, Bella lo había amenazado con sacar a la luz su falsa identidad, ahora él podría hacer lo mismo. Le pediría que destruyera el expediente que el M16 tenía sobre él si no quería que eso ocurriera. Era una maniobra sencilla.

Tan sencilla como la que había utilizado con el policía de Nueva York. La diferencia era que el único error de Bella había sido hacer su trabajo demasiado bien, sólo había tenido la mala suerte de dar con él.

¿Podría obligar a Bella a poner en peligro su trabajo para sacarle de un lío en el que se había metido él solo?

De pronto empezaba a ver la magnitud del problema. Sabía que su mejor oportunidad de seguir con vida era chantajear a Bella y después desaparecer. Aro nunca lo dejaría marchar, pero quizá si le enviaba _La Estrella Blanca_ a tiempo, ganaría el tiempo necesario para que Bella lo acusara de algo serio.

Si antes no la mataban.

Con la mirada perdida en la imagen que ofrecía el pequeño balcón de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que llevaba años evitando pensar en su vida. Por eso no había sido consciente de lo bajo que había caído. Sólo después de conocer a Bella se había despertado su conciencia y había empezado a resultarle cada vez más difícil huir de la verdad.

Pero la verdad estaba dentro de él, pisándole los talones allá donde fuera.

Había chantajeado a un policía, lo había obligado a poner en peligro su trabajo y probablemente a perder el respeto por sí mismo… Pero lo más grave era la facilidad con la que lo había hecho. La misma facilidad con la que había investigado a Bella hasta encontrar algo que pudiera utilizar en su contra. E incluso había llegado a considerar la idea de hacerlo.

Por fin había conocido a una mujer a la que admiraba y respetaba… una mujer para la que él era algo tan nocivo como el veneno.

En realidad se merecía todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pues nunca se había parado a pensar en el precio que estaba pagando por dejar atrás su vida. Su objetivo había sido que nadie volviera a sentir lástima por él, como cuando tenía que ir a comer a las casas de sus compañeros de colegio porque su madre ni siquiera había aparecido por la suya. Quizá hubiera recuperado su orgullo pero, ¿a costa de qué?

De perderse el respeto a sí mismo.

De la carrera de Bella.

Y de vender su alma.

Se rió con rabia y tristeza. Sólo había sido necesario que apareciera una agente con una hermosa sonrisa para que viera la verdad. En lugar de dejar atrás el pasado había dejado que ese mismo pasado controlara su vida. Y se había convertido en un sinvergüenza sin escrúpulos capaz de utilizar a quien fuera para seguir adelante.

De pronto el peso de todas las decisiones equivocadas que había tomado a lo largo de su vida se interponía entre la mujer hermosa e inteligente que se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño y él.

Pero al menos ahora sabía lo que quería hacer.

Para bien o para mal, sabía que estaba harto.

**Que hará Edward¿? Alguna lo adivina ¿? Jejeje.**

_**por cierto grácias de corazón por todos sus comentarios y favoritos y alertas... y ... por todo en general son un encanto y como recompensa a esos minutos que dedican a escribir sus comentarios... esta noche subiré dos historias nuevas... apasionantes (como siempre) divertidas (de verdad se reiran hasta llorar) y emocionantes... a alguien le parece sensual la pasión mezclada con la comida¿? jejeje o un poli de nueva york babeante ante la hija de un hombre relacionado con la mafia... jejeje.**_

**Un besote nos leemos mañana guapas**


	13. Protegiéndote, Protegiéndome

**Protegiéndote, protegiéndome **

**.**

**.**

Bella no se sintió con fuerzas para salir del cuarto de baño hasta bastantes minutos después. Después de una larga ducha, de secarse el pelo y de vestirse, no había conseguido encontrar la solución a aquel desastre.

Emmett se pondría hecho una furia cuando viera su rostro en las noticias y la única manera de compensarle por ello sería entregar a Edward. Pero él no quería cooperar y sabiendo lo que le esperaba, Bella no podía obligarlo a hacerlo. Además ahora él sabía su verdadera identidad.

Aunque, si se fiaba de esos destellos de nobleza que había visto en él, quizá pudiera convencerlo de que se marchara y después ella le diría a Emmett que se le había escapado. ¿Qué importaba que no consiguiera ese ascenso que buscaba? Después de todo, ni siquiera sabía que tuviera posibilidades reales.

En cualquier caso, los matones de Volturi ya se habían encargado de poner fin a sus aspiraciones de escalar peldaños en la agencia.

Así pues, se echó un último vistazo en el espejo y abrió la puerta del baño.

—Edward, tenemos que…

Se detuvo en seco al ver la habitación vacía. Tampoco estaba en el balcón.

Se había ido.

Ni rastro de su mochila, sólo había una nota sobre la almohada: "_No hay trato, Kristen. Vuelve a casa y cambia de nombre."_

Bella se quedó de pie con la mirada clavada en la nota y en el cuantioso montón de dinero que le había dejado. Fueron necesarios varios minutos para que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho; o más bien de lo que no había hecho.

No la había chantajeado.

Sabía su identidad y seguramente también la de sus padres y sin embargo se había largado sin utilizar dicha información. Pero la había abandonado.

Bella se dio media vuelta y bajó corriendo las escaleras y una vez en recepción, preguntó a la señora que les había dado la llave al registrarse. La amable mujer no había visto a Edward.

—¿Os habéis peleado? —le preguntó con simpatía.

—No… ha salido a comprar algo de comer y quería pedirle que trajera té.

Bella mintió con facilidad, pero tuvo la sensación de que la mujer no la creyó porque la invitó a tomar un té con ella. Bella la miró con indecisión, debatiéndose entre la necesidad de ir tras Edward y la certeza de que ya no lo alcanzaría.

Y por algún extraño motivo, siguió el impulso de aceptar la invitación.

Unos segundos después, estaba sentada junto a la mujer en la agradable cocina del pequeño hotel que aquella señora llamada Sue había regentado con su marido durante años, hasta que él había muerto y ella había continuado sola al frente del negocio. Quizá la soledad explicaba por qué invitaba a tomar el té a perfectas desconocidas.

—¿Por qué os habéis peleado? —le preguntó, demostrando que no había creído su mentira.

Bella no se esforzó en seguir mintiendo y optó por la vaguedad.

—Somos muy diferentes —respondió—. Él ve las cosas de una manera y yo de otra muy distinta.

—Los hombres siempre creen que tienen razón, sin darse cuenta de que no pueden decidir por las mujeres. Además de que solemos ser nosotras las que tenemos razón.

El juicio era muy atinado. Edward había decidido por ella al marcharse, ni siquiera le había preguntado qué debían hacer. Era como si le hubiera dado una palmadita en el hombro y la hubiera mandado a casa.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —dijo Bella con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?

—No.

Se tomaron el té en silencio durante unos segundos en los que sólo se oía el jaleo procedente de la calle.

—¿Te quiere él tanto como tú a él? —preguntó Sue.

Bella frunció el ceño. Se sentía atraída por Edward, tanto como para haber cometido una buena cantidad de equivocaciones a lo largo de los últimos días.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo quiero, Sue?

La mujer la miró con una enorme dulzura.

—Querida, no hay más que verte para saberlo.

No era cierto. Bella no amaba a Edward ni más ni menos de lo que él la amaba a ella. Sólo era atracción. Eran un reto el uno para el otro y al margen de las diferencias, formaban un buen equipo.

Pero, ¿amarse?

Edward la había seducido regalándole mil y un orgasmos increíbles y después la había abandonado sin darle una explicación.

Pero no la había entregado a la policía en Venecia, le recordó una vocecilla. Ni había dejado que la mataran en Montecarlo. Tampoco le había hecho chantaje, e incluso había admitido que conocía su verdadera identidad. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso?

Bella fijó la mirada en el té y recordó al hombre que había esperado bajo la lluvia de Viena mientras ella se alejaba en un taxi. ¿Por qué la habría dejado sola en Marsella? Quizá porque había creído que no necesitaba su protección. Después de todo, eso era lo que le había hecho ver una y otra vez durante los últimos días.

—Sue, ¿cómo reconoces el amor? —le preguntó entonces.

—¡Ah, l'amour…!—exclamó la mujer en francés—. El amor es lo que hace que una baje corriendo a preguntar a los desconocidos si han visto a su hombre.

¿Acaso había creído que estaría más segura sin él? Al pensar aquello, volvió a recordar su imagen bajo la lluvia, buscando un preservativo para protegerlos a ambos cuando ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—Sue, ¿cómo puedo haberme enamorado de un hombre que no me conviene en absoluto?

La risa de la encantadora mujer llenó la habitación.

—Hija mía, el verdadero amor no distingue conveniencias. El verdadero amor sólo sabe de sentimientos; un corazón reconoce a otro y no importa que esas dos personas sean amigos o enemigos. No importa si pueden estar juntos o no. El verdadero amor nunca es fácil.

—¿Y cómo se sabe que es verdadero amor, Sue?

—El verdadero amor te vuelve loca de pasión, hace que abandones toda precaución. El verdadero amor hace que te pongas en peligro y lo sacrifiques todo para proteger a tu amante.

"¡Dios!"

De pronto lo supo. Y no, no era fácil. Ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la única que había abandonado toda precaución.

.

.

.

—Qué detalle que te pongas en contacto con nosotros… —el tono de voz de Emmett no dejaba lugar a dudas—. ¿Podrías ponerme al día?

Habría preferido no hacerlo, pero se dispuso a abandonar toda precaución y mandar a paseo su carrera.

—He metido la pata.

—Explícate.

—He jugado y he perdido.

Trató de explicarle lo mejor que pudo que Edward había descubierto su identidad y Volturi había mandado a dos matones para que se encargaran de ellos. Los silencios eran las horas de pasión y verdadero amor, pero no podía admitir que se había enamorado del objetivo. Aunque la expresión del rostro de Emmett parecía decirle que no era necesario que lo hiciera.

—Creo que Edward le ha ofrecido _La Estrella Blanca_ a Volturi para salvarme el pellejo.

—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Crees que tu objetivo trata de proteger a la agente que intentaba detenerlo?

Al oírlo de su boca, Bella volvió a tener la seguridad de que ella no era la única que se había enamorado.

—Sí.

—¿Y crees que Volturi aceptará el trato?

—Volturi quiere _La Estrella Blanca_. Creo que aceptará el trato y en cuanto tenga el amuleto, eliminará a Edward.

—Y después tratará de hacer lo mismo contigo. Tienes que volver inmediatamente. Es una orden.

—No —respondió tajantemente—. Sé que parece una locura, pero tengo que localizar a Edward antes de que se ponga en contacto con Volturi.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Volturi se reunirá con él y no mandará a alguien?

—Porque ya le han engañado dos veces con _La Estrella Blanca_ y no creo que vaya a arriesgarse otra vez. Precisamente por eso Edward sabe que puede utilizar el amuleto para presionarlo.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él?

—No, pero lo sé. Fíate de mí. Lo he estudiado de cerca —muy de cerca…— y sé que tengo razón. Edward va a sacarlo a la luz pública para que nosotros podamos detenerlo. Si Volturi está detenido, estaré a salvo de que mande a algún matón.

Bella tuvo que aguantar la intensa mirada de Emmett. Una mirada que le decía una vez más lo bien que la conocía. No necesitaba hacerle admitir que había actuado con una total falta de profesionalidad al dejar que sus emociones se interpusieran en la misión. Era toda una muestra de respeto y de afecto que no la obligara a pasar por la vergüenza de la confesión.

—Y supongo que tú querrás intervenir.

Tampoco fue necesario que respondiera.

—Está bien —lo que quería decir que ya hablaría cuando la misión hubiese acabado—. Pero no vas a trabajar sola. Voy a mandarte refuerzos.

Esa vez Bella no protestó.

.

.

_**París**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La ciudad de la luz siempre había sido una de las preferidas de Edward. Siempre que iba solía alojarse en aquel hotel que le había enseñado Aro hacía más de una década. Pero aquel día no iba a quedarse, sino a ver al hombre para el que había trabajado durante todos aquellos años.

Aquélla fue la primera vez que los guardaespaldas de Aro lo detuvieron a la puerta de la enorme suite que él ocupaba para asegurarse de que no iba armado. Momento que aprovecharon para hacerle ver que ellos sí llevaban armas. Hasta tal punto había caído en desgracia.

Una vez dentro de la lujosa habitación, Edward se sintió como si acabara de caer en una tela de araña. Sus miradas se cruzaron en la distancia; la de Aro era fría, más bien gélida. Pero Edward no se dejó afectar ni disimuló ante él.

—Aro, tienes buen aspecto.

—Me decepcionas.

—Siento que así sea. Sobre todo porque no entiendes la situación.

—¿Excusas? Eso no es propio de ti.

—No son excusas, son hechos.

—El único hecho que hay es que me has mentido. Llevamos años trabajando juntos y pensé que nos respetábamos el uno al otro. Así que dime por qué me has traicionado. Creo que al menos merezco una explicación.

—Es la vida, Aro. A veces ocurren cosas inesperadas. No podía entregar _La Estrella Blanca_ sin riesgos, por eso te pedí que confiaras en mí y esperaras unos días hasta que me encargara de solucionar la situación. Pero, mientras, te mandé el manuscrito austríaco y las fotografías de Santa Lucía. No he dejado de trabajar para ti en ningún momento… Por cierto, yo que tú esperaría para realizar la adquisición del San Gabriel. Tengo buenas razones para pensar que la Inteligencia Británica tiene la residencia vigilada.

—Ya sé cuáles son esas buenas razones —por un momento parecía que Aro iba a sonreír, pero no fue así—. Estabas con una agente del M16, ¿qué querías que pensara?

—Ése es nuestro problema. No hay confianza. No podía decirte que una agente me había descubierto.

—Deberías haberlo hecho.

—Sabes perfectamente que me habrías enviado un matón.

—¿Entonces debería haberte dado el beneficio de la duda a pesar de saber que no estabas siendo sincero? Por no mencionar que el problema que te mandé a solucionar había sido provocado precisamente por un hombre que había querido engañarme con _La Estrella Blanca_.

—Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Hice lo que me pareció la mejor opción.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está?

Era evidente que Aro no quería oír nada más, sólo quería su amuleto, así que lo sacó de la cajita y se lo dio. Recordó lo que había sentido la primera vez al tocarlo y se dio cuenta de que ya no lo sentía. No pudo evitar preguntarse si aquella maldición sería cierta. Había sido tocar aquel amuleto y había aparecido Bella. Era evidente que él no era un hombre puro de corazón, quizá por eso había podido ver cómo habría podido ser su futuro de haber mantenido esa pureza en lugar de vender su alma.

Ahora, al ver a Aro con _La Estrella Blanca_ en la mano, sintió una extraña punzada. Su aprensión no hizo más que crecer al ver que se echaba a reír.

—Por desgracia, a veces me equivoco.

Pensó que parecía realmente arrepentido, pero entonces vio la pistola de nueve milímetros que le apuntaba y supo que estaba a punto de suceder lo inevitable.

—¿Vas a hacer el trabajo sucio tú mismo? No es propio de ti.

—Esto es personal.

Pensó que resultaba irónico haberse pasado la vida solucionándoles los problemas a hombres como aquél y ahora no fuera capaz de solucionar el suyo propio.

—Me siento halagado.

—Pero me temo que te has convertido en un lastre con el que no puedo cargar. Lo más que puedo hacer por ti en estos momentos es acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Se había enfrentado a la muerte en otras ocasiones, pero siempre había estado convencido de que ganaría la partida. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, pero no tenía miedo, sólo cansancio y emoción de darse cuenta de que las cosas que había creído importantes no lo eran.

Un descubrimiento que llegaba demasiado tarde.

El cañón apuntaba a su corazón. Oyó el chasquido de la recámara y después el disparo ahogado por un silenciador.

Esperó el impacto, contuvo la respiración a la espera del impacto en el pecho.

Pero no sucedió… Fue Aro el que gritó y se retorció de dolor. La pistola cayó de su mano sobre la alfombra.

Después todo sucedió muy deprisa. Edward alejó la pistola de una patada justo en el momento en el que Aro se ponía en pie. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quién había disparado se encontró con Bella, brazos estirados y pistola en mano.

—¡Bella!

Apuntó al guardia que acababa de aparecer por la puerta, pero no llegó a disparar porque Aro lo empujó de camino hacia la salida. Edward no intentó detenerlo, sino que se tiró tras el sofá junto a Bella, una vez allí disparó al guardaespaldas en la pierna y lo hizo caer.

Bella lo esposó de inmediato y antes de salir al vestíbulo en busca de los otros, Edward le lanzó una sonrisa. Era una verdadera maestra con las esposas.

—Estoy impresionado —le dijo enseguida—. ¿Otra ventana secreta?

—No, estaba escondida en la terraza.

La miró y se empapó de su imagen para no olvidarla jamás.

—Supongo que sabrás que deberías haber atrapado a Aro.

—Pero he optado por mantenerte con vida.

Aquella admisión hizo que se despertaran dentro de él lugares que llevaban mucho tiempo dormidos. En aquel instante, supo que acabase como acabase, seguramente en la cárcel, siempre podría pensar que se había ganado el respeto de aquella mujer.

—Algo va mal —dijo ella de pronto—. Mi gente debería haber entrado a detener a Volturi —bajó la cabeza apretándose el dispositivo que llevaba en el oído—. Bree, ¿qué pasa ahí fuera?

No necesitaba oír lo que le decían por el auricular para saber que Volturi había eliminado a sus refuerzos. Por algo tenía la reputación que tenía.

Al llegar al vestíbulo encontraron a varios agentes heridos y ni rastro de Volturi.

—Puede que Aro sepa que vas tras él —le dijo Edward tratando de aplacar la comprensible rabia que sentía—. Pero si te das prisa, puede que aún puedas atraparlo.

Bella respiró hondo.

—No es eso. He metido la pata hasta el fondo y no sé qué va a pasar. Ni contigo ni conmigo. Ya sabes cómo funcionan estas estructuras jerárquicas. Creo que estoy metida en un buen lío.

Comprendía su preocupación y sabía que su presencia allí no iba a facilitarle las cosas.

—¿Quieres que me vaya por la puerta de atrás?

—Edward, yo… te mentí sobre el trato. Nunca hubo tal cosa.

—¿Crees que lo había creído? —dijo abriéndole la puerta que los conducía a la calle—. Ya te dije que sé perfectamente cómo funcionan este tipo de agencias —añadió acariciándole la mejilla—. Habría sido una grosería llamarte mentirosa, pero siempre supe que lo único que podías ofrecerme era que me convirtiera en un soplón.

—¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?

—Porque era lo que debía hacer.

Uno de sus agentes la llamó en aquel momento e interrumpió la confesión. En la calle, frente a la puerta del hotel, esperaba una limusina. Edward creyó oír suspirar a Bella al dirigirse hacia el lujoso vehículo.

El chófer les abrió la puerta y siguió a Bella al interior, donde esperaba un hombre de pelo oscuro.

—Emmett —lo saludó ella con sequedad—, supongo que no debería sorprenderme que estés aquí.

—Quería conocer personalmente al hombre que me ha obligado a venir a buscar a mi mejor agente personalmente —le tendió la mano a Edward, pero sin siquiera esforzarse en esbozar una sonrisa—. Emmett Mcarthy, director del Servicio de Inteligencia.

Edward le estrechó la mano. Aún no lo habían esposado, lo cual era de agradecer.

—Volturi está en algún lugar de Francia, pero fuera de nuestro alcance. Lo hemos seguido hasta un aeródromo privado desde el que ha escapado en helicóptero.

—¡Maldita sea! —Bella se frotaba las sienes como si tratara de aliviar algún dolor.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Tú me has traído este hombre en lugar de a Volturi.

—No tenía elección.

—Claro que la tenías. Sólo me sorprende la que has elegido —añadió el director mirando a Edward.

Bella hizo una mueca y supo que cuando había optado por salvarlo en lugar de atrapar a Aro, lo había hecho a sabiendas de las posibles consecuencias de su decisión.

Aún no podía creer que hubiera decidido lo que había decidido.

También quería saber cómo había conseguido localizarlo, pero ahora que el futuro se le presentaba tan negro, no tenía la menor prisa. Más bien prefería quedarse allí sentado junto a Bella y admirar el modo en que manejaba a su jefe con sonrisas y su suave lógica.

Sobre todo al encontrarse con su mirada y ver en ella lo mismo que sentía él: resignación, incertidumbre, alivio.

Eso era suficiente.

**

* * *

Bueno... llegados a este punto... que pasará ahora con la pareja... iran los dos a la carcel? Jejejeje... solo queda un capítulo... sniff. Sniff. Espero que lo disfruten...nos leemos mañana guapas... besotes.  
**


	14. Me creerías si te dijera que si

_**El final llegó y lo prometido es deuda, esta historia es una adaptación de "Into Temptation, de Jeanie London" que disfruten el último capítulo. **_

_**¿Me creerías si te dijera que sí?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Londres, Edificio del Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bella no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Edward a solas antes de tener que marcharse a una cumbre informativa de una semana de duración. Tampoco tenía la menor idea de qué había pasado con él, pues no había podido hablar con Emmett desde su regreso.

Lo que sí había hecho era hablar de su maldita misión. Y por si eso fuera poco, había aprendido una lección que debería haber aprendido hacía mucho tiempo: que había que tener cuidado con lo que se deseaba. Había logrado ser reconocida como la mejor agente de operaciones de la agencia, pero según los jefes, le gustaban demasiado los desafíos, a veces era demasiado temeraria y estaba tan entregada al trabajo, que no conseguía mantener el equilibrio entre su profesión y su vida privada.

No había podido defenderse de tales acusaciones después de haber confesado que había sido imprudente y poco explícita en sus informes sobre Edward Masen. Lo que no había hecho, sin embargo, era admitir que no tenía vida privada. En cuanto a los desafíos, Bella había argumentado que la complacencia era como el beso de la muerte de un agente. Pero los jefes no habían querido escucharla, lo que la había llevado a preguntarse por qué habría deseado dirigir sus propias operaciones. Al menos como agente de campo estaba lejos de los jefes.

En cuanto tuviera oportunidad de hablar con Emmett, iba a preguntarle dos cosas.

Una… ¿Seguía teniendo trabajo?

Y dos… ¿Qué había hecho con Edward?

De camino hacia su despacho, se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá debería haber pasado por casa a dormir un rato y darse una ducha antes de ir a hablar con jefe, seguramente eso habría aplacado un poco su malhumor. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

No lo encontró en su despacho, así que volvió a salir al pasillo, donde se encontró con Bree.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó sin siquiera saludarla.

—Parece que alguien está de muy mal humor —dijo Bree girando la silla de su escritorio—. ¿Por qué no vuelves al lugar donde hayas estado escondida últimamente y no vuelves hasta que hayas descansado un poco y te hayas dado una ducha? Estás horrible.

—Cuidado que muerdo. ¿Dónde está?

—No me lo has pedido por favor.

Antes de que la responsable de información pudiera impedirlo, Bella agarró los auriculares y dijo por megafonía:

—Ofrezco dos billetes de primera clase a Manitota al que me diga dónde puedo encontrar a Emmett.

—¡Maldita sea, Bella!

Pero ya había alguien gritándole dónde estaba Emmett desde la puerta de un despacho.

—Los billetes son tuyos, Jasper—dijo Bella—. Que lo pases bien.

Bella respondió a la cara de indignación de Bree con una sonrisa, pero el sonido de una risa le borró la sonrisa de los labios. Era una risa que le resultaba muy familiar. Se dio media vuelta y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Allí estaba. Tan guapo como la primera vez. Tan fuerte y tan sexy. Su mirada la recorrió como si fuera una caricia, una mirada que le recordó la intimidad que habían compartido. De pronto sentía calor y frío al mismo tiempo y alivio de ver que estaba allí, aunque no comprendía qué estaba haciendo en la agencia. Si estaba dándoles información sobre Volturi, debería haber estado en la sala de interrogatorios, no sentado allí como si fuera un invitado.

No pudo preguntárselo porque Edward eligió ese momento para acercarse a ella y estrecharla en sus brazos. No parecía importarle que estuvieran rodeados por sus compañeros de trabajo.

Y lo más curioso era que a Bella tampoco le importó.

Estaba demasiado contenta de volver a sentir sus brazos rodeándola. Y en el momento que su boca se estrelló contra la de ella, Bella supo que fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias de lo ocurrido, por nada del mundo se habría perdido conocer a Edward y vivir con él aquella maravillosa aventura.

—¿Por qué no os buscáis una habitación? —la voz brusca de Bree rompió la magia del momento.

Bella y Edward se separaron ante los aplausos y los gritos de los presentes, pero Edward no la soltó, ni dejó de sonreír.

—Deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado —le susurró Bella al oído.

El mejor lugar que se le ocurrió fue una sala de reuniones cercana y en cuanto se encontraron allí con la puerta cerrada, volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo.

—Hola —le dijo él.

Con una sola palabra había hecho que se le acelerara el corazón.

—Hola —respondió ella, embobada—. ¿Qué ha pasado con Emmett?

Edward se apoyó sobre la mesa y tiró de ella para seguir abrazándola. Ella le acarició el pelo.

—Tu jefe y yo hemos estado negociando. Yo tengo algo que él quiere y él tiene algo que quiero yo.

—Ya sé qué es lo que Emmett quiere de ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú de él?

—Un futuro.

Bella lo miró a la cara. Deseaba creer que había tenido tanto impacto en aquel hombre como él lo había tenido en ella, que entre ellos había habido algo más que unas cuantas noches de pasión y una batalla de ingenios. Bella sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, pero el problema de los delincuentes era que nunca se podía saber con seguridad qué sentían.

—¿Qué clase de futuro? —le preguntó—. La última vez que te vi no te interesaba ser un soplón del M16.

—Tomé prestada tu idea del trato.

—¿Y qué dijo él?

—Bueno, ha sido bastante… complaciente.

—¿Entonces… —Bella trataba de ocultar el efecto que había hecho en ella la noticia— vas a darle información sobre Volturi y él destruirá tu expediente?

—No exactamente.

—Edward, deja de jugar conmigo. Acabo de pasar una semana secuestrada, me han criticado, regañado e interrogado, así que no estoy de humor para juegos. Dime qué te ha dicho Emmett.

Edward le acarició la mejilla suavemente mientras seguía esbozando aquella ligera sonrisa.

—Me ha dicho cómo me localizaste en París.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

—Mucho —siguió acariciándola como si quisiera memorizar todos sus rasgos—Emmett me dijo cómo seguiste las pistas hasta una residencia de ancianos de Michigan.

—Oye, yo ya sé cómo lo hice. ¿Qué importa eso ahora?

—Eres muy inteligente.

—Eso ya lo sabías.

Edward sonrió.

—Claro que es importante, Bella. Eso lo cambió todo. Fue lo que permitió que Emmett viera lo inteligente que soy yo también y lo bien que nos complementamos.

—Y…

—Y descubriste mi verdadera identidad.

—Vamos, Edward, sabes perfectamente que tampoco es tan difícil. Sólo rastreé algunas llamadas a esa residencia de ancianos y como me parecía extraño, llamé personalmente. Resultó que en esa residencia hay un señor muy mayor cuya única familia es un nieto llamado Robert Pattinson, que es el que paga su estancia allí. Aunque no lo visita muy a menudo, le manda recuerdos religiosos de todos los rincones del mundo y siempre enciende una vela por él.

—Por lo que diste por hecho que yo era Robert Pattinson.

—Te vi en aquella catedral en Nueva York y confieso que estando en Montecarlo, vi las fotos que tenías en la cámara digital. En aquel momento no entendí para qué querías todo aquello relacionado con las vidrieras de Santa Lucía.

—Así que sólo tuviste que sumar dos más dos —dijo retirándole el pelo de la cara—. Ahora ya sabes de dónde vengo y todo lo que he hecho para estar donde estoy.

—Sí.

—Y aun así sigues abrazándome y pidiéndome respuestas impacientemente porque lo único que quieres hacer es besarme.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí.

Ahora comprendía que, aunque ella no le había dado importancia a su pasado, Edward sí lo había hecho. Era un hombre muy orgulloso. ¿Habría pensado que su pasado o las decisiones que había tomado en su vida cambiarían lo que sentía por él?

Bella no sabía muy bien qué decir, así que apoyó la cara en su hombro.

—Háblame de tu abuelo —le pidió a pesar de saber que le costaba hablar de sí mismo.

—No hay mucho que contar —dijo él después de un largo silencio—. Es un hombre muy religioso que nunca aprobó el estilo de vida de mi madre. Ella no quería nada de él, pero cada vez que tenía un problema, acudía a él en busca de ayuda. Y él siempre se la daba. Yo sólo lo vi unas cuantas veces cuando era pequeño, pero una vez me llevó a navegar.

Y ahora cuidaba de él. Pero aún le quedaba una duda.

—¿De quién era el granero?

—De un viejo amigo suyo. Se conocieron durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, luchaban en bandos opuestos, pero aun así se hicieron amigos y siempre han mantenido el contacto.

La amistad surgía donde menos se esperaba. Algo parecido a lo que les había ocurrido a ellos.

—Aún no me has dicho qué va a pasar ahora. ¿Emmett va a destruir tu expediente a cambio de la información sobre Volturi?

—Sí.

Bella cerró los ojos con profunda alegría, porque a pesar de las decisiones equivocadas que había tomado, Edward merecía aquella oportunidad.

—¿Y va a darte una nueva identidad?

—Sí.

—¿Después de que atrapemos a Volturi?

—No

—Por favor, no puedo seguir sacándote la información palabra por palabra. Cuéntamelo todo.

Le dio un beso en la frente con una ternura que la hizo estremecer a pesar de la impaciencia.

—Resulta que tu jefe quiere algo más aparte de la información que tengo sobre Aro. Si ayudo a tu gente a vigilar a Volturi hasta que lo atrapen, Emmett me ofrecerá un trabajo.

—¿Vas a ser informador a sueldo?

—No, gracias —dijo sarcásticamente—. Emmett quiere que forme parte de un equipo.

—¿Qué clase de equipo?

—Uno especializado en operaciones de recuperación… de fugitivos o de todos los objetos robados. Le pareció que mis habilidades encajarían con ese tipo de trabajo.

—¿Es cierto?

Edward asintió.

—¿Y quién más va a formar parte de ese equipo?

—No me ha autorizado a decirlo.

—¡Vaya, qué agente tan obediente!

—Será mejor que le preguntes a él, es demasiado pronto para pasar por encima del jefe. Compréndelo —añadió con una pícara sonrisa.

Bella fue hasta el intercomunicador que había al frente de la mesa y presionó un botón.

—Bree, ponme con Emmett.

—¿Me darás unos billetes de avión como a Jasper?

—Perdiste tu oportunidad.

Enseguida se oyó la voz del jefe:

—¿Vas a portarte bien?

—Dime de una vez qué está pasando porque nadie me dice nada. Nadie excepto una persona que yo pensaba era un objetivo y ahora resulta que se pasea por la agencia como si fuera su casa.

—¿No te ha contado el acuerdo al que hemos llegado? Yo creo que es muy buena idea poder utilizar su talento.

—Es una magnífica idea, pero… ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Sigo teniendo trabajo?

—Puedes formar parte del nuevo grupo. Tendrás todo lo que te gusta: acción, aventuras… y podrás dirigir tus propias operaciones y entrenar a los nuevos agentes siempre que quieras.

Bella miró a Edward, que tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

—Para empezar, no perder a mi mejor agente de campo. Estabas dispuesta a sacrificar tu carrera por este hombre, Bella. Así que pensé que si tú habías visto algo en él, debía de tener algún valor.

—Vas a conseguir que llore.

—Antes de eso, dime si aceptas el trabajo.

¿Cómo no iba a aceptarlo? No era un ascenso convencional, pero dirigiría operaciones, que era exactamente lo que había querido. Después de un largo silencio, trató de hablar sin que se le notara que no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Quieres que entrene a los nuevos y dirija operaciones? Vas a tener que subirme el sueldo.

—Vete a casa y duerme un poco —dijo su jefe riéndose—. Vuelve dentro de unos días y ultimaremos todos los detalles. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —volvió a mirar a Edward, él seguía acariciándola con la mirada—. Emmett… gracias.

Cortó la conexión sin decir nada, pero Bella sabía que estaba sonriendo. Antes de que pudiera asimilar las inesperadas noticias, se encontró rodeada por los brazos de su nuevo compañero.

—No te arrepentirás, Bella —le dijo tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo sé.

Eso parecía ser lo que Edward necesitaba oír porque de pronto apoyó, la frente sobre la de ella y respiró hondo, como si acabara de deshacerse de una pesada carga.

—Vamos a necesitar nombres nuevos.

Bella hundió los dedos en su cabello y disfrutó del placer de saber que podría hacerlo siempre que quisiera sin sentirse culpable.

—Me parece bien. No sé si podría acostumbrarme a llamarte _Robert_la verdad es que ya estoy cansada de Bella.

—¿Qué te parece algo sexy como Ángel o Mona?

—¡No!

Edward se echo a reír también. Era maravilloso verlo tan relajado y contento.

—Bueno, ahora que eres empleado de la agencia. ¿Vas a admitir que me amas?

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que sí?

Bella se acercó un poco más a él y con la boca a sólo unos milímetros de la de él, respondió con convicción:

—Sí.

**FIN**

_**Les ha gustado el final¿?... jejeje. Espero que sí... se veía venir... **_

**_un besote bien grande y un agradecimiento especial a las que aunque no pueda contestar pq no estan registradas, siempre me dejan su comentario(las tengo muy presente) y no solo en esta historia sino en todas MUAKIS, mis niñas :.  
_**

_**Bueno un placer haber adaptado esta historia y muchisimas gracias a todas por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, por sus RW y Favoritos y alarmas y... por todo en general... con algunas de vosotras nos seguiremos leyendo en las otras historias con otras... quizás no. De cualquier manera un placer conocerlas. Un Besote bien grande y un abrazo aún mayor. Muakis. **_


End file.
